Una Visita a Ithilien
by Ayne
Summary: Denethor decide hacer una visita a Faramir por sorpresa en Ithilien, pero la aventura resulta ser más peligrosa de lo que en un principio se imaginó. NO SLASH, Universo Alternativo.
1. Introducción

**UNA VISITA A ITHILIEN**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

- **Clasificación:** Para todos los lectores, este relato no contiene violencia ni sexo explícito, tampoco es slash. Es Universo Alternativo, es decir, que hay cosas que son inventadas por mí.

-**Derechos de autor:** El Señor de los Anillos pertenece a los herederos de J.R.R Tolkien, no es mi intención violar ninguno de estos derechos, yo no obtengo ningún tipo de compensación monetaria por este relato, simplemente es una historia escrita por una fan de esta magnífica saga.

- **Notas de la autora:** Antes de nada quiero aclarar que este relato es universo alternativo, es decir, que hay cosas que son inventadas por mí y que obviamente no aparecen en los libros, sabemos muy poco de la vida de Boromir y Faramir antes de la Guerra del Anillo, así que ahí es donde entra en juego la imaginación de cada persona. Este relato está basado en los libros, no en las películas.

La parte del libro correspondiente a Gondor es mi favorita, me dio una gran pena cuando Denethor murió, y cuando en ese instante reconoció el amor que sentía por su hijo menor, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, por eso en mis fics me gusta que Denethor sea duro con Faramir , pero que le demuestre que le quiere, por eso no pienso retratar a Denethor como el ogro que todos piensan que es, he leído demasiados relatos en los cuales maltrataba a Faramir físicamente, y sinceramente, yo no creo que llegara a esos extremos, y de hecho en los libros jamás se menciona dicho hecho.

La descripción que da Tolkien de Boromir y Faramir es de ser hombres de elevada estatura, rostros severos y con aire melancólico, cabellos oscuros y ojos grises. Yo siempre he imaginado a Faramir como el más delgado y alto de todos, en contraste con su hermano, de menor estatura y más corpulento y por lo tanto más fuerte físicamente, mi Faramir ideal es Armie Hammer y es en este actor en el que baso a mi Faramir, un hombre de 1,96 metros de estatura de pelo negro y ojos grises.

Es posible que a lo largo de la narración aparezcan personajes inventados por mí, uno de ellos será Drahil, nacido en el 2982 de la Tercera Edad, primo de Boromir y Faramir por partida doble pues sería hijo de Ivriniel de Dol Amroth, hermana del Príncipe Imrahil y por lo tanto de Finduilas, la madre de Boromir y Faramir, e hijo a su vez de Vorongil, hermano menor de Denethor fallecido hace 28 años en una contienda contra Umbar, por lo que sé Denethor solamente tenía hermanas (les voy a dar los nombres de Liel, y Emmeril), no sabemos mucho de él excepto rasgos generales, así que me he tomado la libertad de añadir eso, tampoco sabemos nada de Ivríniel, sobre si estaba casada y tenía hijos. Drahil es junto con Elphir, hijo primogénito del Príncipe Imrahil, y Anborn el mejor amigo de Faramir.

Otro personaje que seguramente aparezca responde al nombre de Evenmir, siempre me dio pena que Faramir tuviera a Boromir nada más, así que he creado a Evenmir, su hermana, nacida cuando Faramir tenía 4 años de edad, la cual creció en Dol Amroth con sus tíos Imrahil y Níriel, su esposa, dato que tampoco tenemos de Imrahil, está casada con Elphir, al que he cambiado la edad, en este relato nace en el 2982 (su año de nacimiento verdadero es el 2987 de la Tercera Edad) y en este punto Alphros aún no habría nacido (antiguamente era común el matrimonio entre primos, tal vez hoy en día esté un poco mal visto).

**- Resumen:** Año 3015, Denethor está preocupado por su imagen ante sus soldados y sus ciudadanos, por eso decide hacer una visita sorpresa a Ithilien, a pesar de que Boromir le recomienda no hacerla. Una vez allí ve que siempre ha sido injusto con los montaraces, y se da cuenta de que ellos son los que verdaderamente protegen Gondor. Este fic tratará de la relación entre Boromir, Faramir y Denethor, una relación familiar y afectuosa, demostrando que entre padre e hijo hay amor y cariño.


	2. Parte 1

**Parte I**

Mis consejeros me han sugerido una visita a las guarniciones que tenemos en Ithilien, creen que sería beneficioso para la persona del Senescal puesto que dicen que muchas de las familias que viven en los niveles bajos de la ciudad, tienen algún miembro combatiendo en los bosques.- Dijo Denethor mientras se llevaba un muslo de pollo a la boca.

Pero padre, siempre has ido a Osgiliath cuando has querido estar cerca de los ejércitos de Gondor, por qué cambiar las costumbres, nuestros soldados siempre están deseosos de ver a su Señor y de oír sus arengas, además, que hay en Ithilien, sólo vida salvaje, no hay ni un solo sitio en donde darse un buen baño. A veces no entiendo como mi hermano se siente tan a gusto allí, la última vez que le vi tuve una fuerte discusión con él.-

¿Una discusión con tu hermano?- Preguntó Denethor asombrado.

Cometí el error de ordenarle que ocupara el puesto que por nacimiento le corresponde, padre, quiero que esté a mi lado, que sea uno de los Capitanes de Gondor, pero sigue obcecado, dice que en Ithilien le necesitan mucho más que en Osgiliath y los territorios que distan hasta Belfalas. De ahí nuestra pequeña competición de arco.

Tu hermano puede ser débil Boromir, lo único que heredó de mi fue el orgullo, ojalá hubiera heredado muchas más cosas. Come hijo, que se enfría, luego bebe vino, este año la cosecha ha sido excelente.-

Es un vino delicioso, siempre le estaré agradecido a Imrahil por enviárnoslo.- Dice dando un largo sorbo.

Mañana a primera hora parto para Ithilien hijo, estoy decidido a hacerles caso a mis consejeros, tranquilo, llevaré una pequeña escolta, y no llevaré distinción ni estandarte alguno, pasaremos por Cair Andros, para luego ir al refugio de Henneth Annûn, luego iremos a Osgiliath, para volver a Minas Tirith.-

Está bien, iré contigo.-

No, tú has de quedarte en la ciudad, eres mi heredero y has de aprender a suplirme cuando sea necesario. Has de aprender a no tener a tú lado a tu hermano para que te aconseje, no habrá heredado tu valor, pero llegado el momento será tu mejor consejero, siempre y cuando logres mantener lejos al Mago.-

Pero padre.- Contestó Boromir.

No hay peros Boromir, es tu obligación, sé que prefieres estar cazando orcos en vez de atender a tus deberes de Estado.-

La última vez que me quedé supliéndote resultó ser un desastre, fue durante la última visita que hicisteis Faramir y tú a Rohan, durante los festejos del cumpleaños del Rey Théoden. Mi hermano si es bueno en eso, muy bueno, él debería ser tu sucesor, no yo.-

No digas tonterías Boromir, si dejo Gondor en manos de tu hermano pronto se convertiría en una escuela para aprendices de mago. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir, mañana parto con las primeras luces del Alba, no hace falta que me despidas, duerme, duerme mientras puedas. Te veré dentro de unos días en Osgiliath.-

Si padre, que descanses.- dijo dándole a Denethor un abrazo.

Denethor se levanta de la mesa, en donde estaba cenando con su hijo mayor, con cara de pocos amigos y se retira a sus habitaciones seguido de dos de sus criados, Boromir se queda apurando el último sorbo de vino que aún queda en su copa, para posteriormente, más de hora y media después, levantarse de la mesa y salir al exterior del palacio, donde asomado a un muro contempla la débiles hogueras encendidas por los soldados en Osgiliath para calentarse en esa fría noche de los últimos días del otoño. Varios de los guardias que custodian la fuente, y además de dos de sus mejores amigos, se acercan a él.

¿Una mala noche en la taberna?, no me digas que los de la compañía de Lossarnach la han vuelto a liar.- Preguntó uno de ellos.

Siempre acaban con las reservas de cerveza de la ciudad cuando están de permiso, y eso que en Lossarnach tienen tabernas y cerveza en abundancia.-

No es eso chicos, mi padre parte mañana hacia Ithilien, a pesar de que le he dicho que la vida allí es difícil.- Dijo Boromir.

Ohh, vamos Boromir, no pasará nada, en estos tiempos no hay demasiados ataques, tú padre es un hombre que sabe defenderse.- Dijo Marlin.

Si es cierto, con esa espada que lleva cualquiera sabe defenderse.- Respondió Ardeth.

Además, Faramir está en Ithilien.- Le dijo Marlin a Boromir.

¿Faramir?, Faramir lo último que se imagina es ver a nuestro padre en Ithilien. Hace unos 4 meses que no se ven. A veces me pregunto que encuentra allí para pasar tan largas temporadas en aquella cueva.-

Ohh, querido amigo, en esa cueva como tú la llamas se vive de maravilla, hay de todo, cerveza, vino, carne, pan, te aseguro que está mejor abastecida que Minas Tirith.-

Ardeth, y tú como lo sabes.- Preguntó Marlin con cara de sorpresa.

Antes de unirme a la guardia de la ciudadela estuve a las órdenes de Faramir en Henneth Annûn.-

¿Estuviste a las órdenes de Faramir?, ohh, es cierto, lo había olvidado. Preguntó Boromir con sorpresa.

Sí, y te sorprendería lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser. Es duro con quien no cumple con su deber, pero muy justo, nunca hace prevalecer su rango sin tener un motivo real.-

Cabezota. Eso le viene de familia.- Dijo Marlin de improviso. Dando paso a las risas de los tres.

Me tengo que ir, me quedo al mando mientras mi padre está fuera, mañana si no tenéis guardia, quizás queráis venir a degustar el vino del Senescal, traído especialmente de Dol Amorth, de las mismísimas viñas del Príncipe Imrahil.

Eso ni se pregunta.- contestó Marlin.

Boromir entra en el palacio y va rumbo a sus habitaciones, pasando por delante de los aposentos de su hermano, completamente desordenados, llenos de libros y de hojas con anotaciones por todos lados y también de armas, aunque a Faramir no le gusta la guerra en si, siente una fascinación especial por las armas, en especial los arcos, son las mejores habitaciones de toda el ala correspondiente a los Senescales y a su familia, el otro ala del palacio está desabitada, ya que esperan a que algún día retorne el Rey. Denethor había dispuesto esas habitaciones especialmente para su hijo menor, que compartían una inmensa terraza con sus propios aposentos, quizá para suplir la falta de afecto, la habitación de Boromir quedaba justo al final del pasillo y también compartía dicha terraza, agradecía que fuera una de las estancias más calientes de todo el palacio en esos días del inminente invierno. Después de estar apoyado en el marco de la puerta pensativo, dio la vuelta y con paso vivo entró en el calor reconfortante del vestidor de sus aposentos, en donde sus sirvientes habían encendido un brasero y preparado un baño caliente. Se quita sus pesadas vestimentas y se mete en la bañera, cerrando los ojos y relajándose completamente, pensando.

**Flashback**

_4 meses antes_

_-¿Tienes un minuto?- Preguntó Boromir a su hermano, que estaba practicando con el arco en el jardín trasero del palacio._

_-Para ti tengo dos si los necesitas.- Dijo Faramir riéndose. –Es broma hermano, que quieres.-_

_-Quiero hablarte de un asunto bastante serio. No andaré con preámbulos y te lo diré clara y concisamente. Quiero que te unas a las compañías de Osgiliath con el puesto que te corresponde, como uno de sus Capitanes Generales.-_

_-Boromir, ya hemos hablado de eso multitud de veces, porque molestarme con otro intento si sabes cual será mi respuesta.- Dijo tensando el arco y disparando una flecha que va a dar justo al centro de la diana._

_-Sigues obcecado Faramir, no atiendes a razones.-_

_-Sé lo que quiero, y quiero que alejes la diana hasta el otro extremo del jardín.-_

_-Es demasiada distancia, ¿estás seguro?- Preguntó Boromir no demasiado convencido._

_-Hazlo.-_

_-Está bien, como quieras.- dijo Boromir alejando la diana lo más lejos posible._

_-Ohh, mis dos chicos reunidos, hacía mucho que no os veía practicar juntos.- Dijo Denethor acercándose a sus hijos. – Seguid, seguid, no reparéis en mi presencia._

_-¿Padre?.- Dijo Faramir haciendo una reverencia._

_-Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutábamos de un momento como éste, ¿verdad hermano?.- dijo Boromir haciendo énfasis en la última palabra._

_-Cierto. Haremos una cosa, 3 flechas cada uno, con penachos azules las tuyas y verdes las mías, 1 diana a diferentes distancias, arco largo, si das más veces en la diana que yo acepto tu propuesta, si gano yo tendrás que aceptar mi decisión. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?.-_

_-Trato hecho.- dice Boromir dándole cordialmente la mano a su hermano._

_-Padre, ¿te importaría hacer de juez?, te encargarás de colocar la diana a diferentes distancias, una por cada flecha y de verificar el resultado.- Preguntó Faramir._

_-Te advierto hijo, que tu hermano Boromir es diestro manejando el arco.- dijo Denethor con orgullo._

_-No tengo la menor duda padre. ¿Empezamos?, Padre, ¿te importaría tirar una moneda al aire? Si sale … - _

_-Cara.- contestó Boromir._

_-Si sale cara empezará mi hermano, si sale cruz empezaré yo.- _

_Denethor saca una moneda que tenía guardada en un pequeño bolsillo de su túnica y la lanza al aire, cayendo ruidosamente sobre el blanco mármol._

_-Cara.- Dice Denethor con satisfación._

_-Buena suerte hermano.- dijo Faramir._

_Denethor coloca la primera diana a unos 200 metros, mientras Boromir coge el arco que amablemente le tiende su hermano, coge una flecha y la coloca, una vez que su padre se ha retirado de la trayectoria de la flecha tensa la cuerda, apunta y dispara._

_-Bien hecho hijo, diana.-_

_-Tu turno hermano.- Dice Boromir orgullosamente._

_Faramir se coloca en posición, levanta el arco, tensa la cuerda y sin casi mirar a la diana dispara._

_-Ohhh, buen disparo, empate.- Dice Denethor_

_Denethor mira a sus dos hijos, y coge la Diana alejándola unos metros._

_-500 metros, ¿Preparados?.-_

_Boromir se coloca en posición, y mirando a su hermano dispara, dando en el centro de la Diana, luego el turno es para Faramir, que nuevamente sin apenas mirar a su objetivo logra hacer una diana perfecta, colocando la flecha justo pegada a la de su hermano._

_-El disparo decisivo, tengo que admitir hermano que eres un arquero bastante bueno, pero yo soy mejor, vete sacando brillo a tu armadura, porque me parece que vas a venir a Osgiliath junto a mi.- Dice Boromir a su hermano en voz baja, apenas audible._

_-Eso ya lo veremos, padre, coloca la diana en el fondo del jardín.- Dice mirando en esa dirección._

_-Hijo, es demasiada distancia, ¿estáis seguros?-_

_-Colócala padre.- Dice Boromir. –Ha llegado la hora.- Dice Boromir orgullosamente._

_Boromir se coloca en su posición, coge el arco firmemente con las dos manos, y se queda pensativo unos minutos mirando la diana, que estaba demasiado lejos, apenas podía ver el punto negro que marcaba el centro, una vez que está listo coge la última flecha de penacho azul que estaba dentro del carcaj, apunta, y dispara._

_-Diana.- Dijo Denethor orgullosamente, mirando a su otro hijo con algo de desprecio._

_-¿Far?, es hora de que vayas yendo a por cera y a por un trapo, ¿cuánto hace que no te pones la armadura de Caballero de Gondor?, ¿dos años?.-_

_-La competición aún no ha terminado, y es un año, casi.-_

_-Faramir, ¿vas a disparar?, es imposible hacer una diana tan perfecta como la de tu hermano, hijo mío eres un buen arquero, pero tu hermano …-_

_-Voy a intentarlo. No voy a perder nada por hacerlo.-_

_Faramir se coloca en una posición distinta a la de su hermano, la cual lo deja aún más lejos de la diana, coge su arco y saca del carcaj la última flecha de penacho verde._

_-¿Estás loco?, esa no es la posición.- Gritó Boromir sin poder evitar un breve aire de autosuficiencia al verse ganador. –Así jamás podrías dar en el blanco. En fin allá tú.-_

_Faramir coloca la flecha en el arco, mira a la diana fijamente, tensa la cuerda y dispara._

_-Te dije que jamás podrías dar en la diana, la flecha ha rebotado, yo he ganado.- dijo Boromir orgullosamente._

_Faramir deposita su arco en el suelo, y empieza a caminar rumbo a la diana acompañado de su hermano._

_-¿Estás tan seguro de que has ganado?.- Contesta Faramir._

_Una vez llegan a donde está situada la diana, ven como Denethor sujeta una flecha asombrado._

_-No puede ser. Está partida a la mitad.- Dijo Boromir._

_-Faramir, eres el justo ganador, una flecha de penacho verde justo en el centro de la diana, has partido por la mitad la de tu hermano.- Dijo Denethor dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hijo menor._

_-Un momento, como has podido hacer esto, contesta.- Preguntó Boromir con curiosidad._

_-En los bosques de Ithilien no te da tiempo a calcular el objetivo y la distancia, tienes que disparar la flecha sin pensar, porque si no lo haces te matan, tienes que ser capaz de disparar cuantas más flechas mejor en el menor tiempo posible porque cada minuto que pasa corre en tu contra, y no todas dan en el blanco, por una que falles el blanco puedes ser tú.- Dice Faramir dando media vuelta y yendo para dentro del palacio parándose antes a recoger del suelo su arco._

_-Jamás habría imaginado que Faramir fuera tan bueno con el arco, bueno, lo sabía, pero no hasta este punto, padre, con la espada es magnífico, pero es imposible describir la destreza que posee con el arco, digna de un elfo. Tu lo sabías ¿verdad?.-_

_-El que, ¿de la habilidad de tu hermano con el arco?, deberías saber que está considerado por todo Gondor como el mejor arquero, el más rápido y el más certero, dicen que rara vez falla, tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero esa última diana me lo ha demostrado y no olvides hijo mío, que ambos tenéis sangre de Númenor corriendo por vuestras venas. He de atender a mis obligaciones, os veré a ambos en la cena.-_

_Boromir se queda mirando para la diana y para su flecha rota unos minutos, luego entra en el palacio, y va hacia sus aposentos, al pasar por delante de los de su hermano, le ve cambiándose de ropa, poniéndose algo mucho más cómodo._

_-Has ganado justamente, pero quiero que lo reconsideres, quiero que vengas a Osgiliath.-_

_-Por qué tanto empeño con que vaya contigo Boromir.-_

_-Porque es tu lugar, a mi lado, Faramir, eres uno de los herederos de Gondor, es tu obligación estar a mi lado, comandando los ejércitos, y no perdiendo el tiempo cazando conejos en un bosque. Por Eru, eres un Húrin.-_

_-Perdone mi señor, pero sois vos el heredero de Gondor, vos sois quien ha de suceder al Senescal, yo no, he ganado justamente, y no cederé en mi decisión.-_

_-Maldita sea Faramir, deja de comportarte como un niño y entra en razón.-_

_-Soy capitán de los Montaraces de Ithilien, y seguiré siéndolo hasta que muera, seguiré haciendo el trabajo de dos, por un lado mi labor en Ithilien, y por otro mi labor como hijo del Senescal, poniéndome esa ostentosa armadura. No pienso dejar Ithilien Boromir, me necesitan allí, si tú y tus hombres podéis pasaros vuestro servicio casi completamente bebiendo y festejando, o en la ciudad, es gracias a nuestra labor de contención, lo quieras o no, somos la fuerza de élite de Gondor, los que tenemos que luchar con esas criaturas a diario, sin tener apenas momentos de descanso, y por ello no recibimos reconocimiento alguno, que somos, sino unos meros guardabosques.-_

_-Si es necesario te lo ordeno, como tu capitán general y heredero del Senescal te ordeno incorporarte a mi batallón de manera inmediata.-_

_-Puedes enviarme a los calabozos, azotarme, todo lo que quieras, acusarme de traición, pero no abandonaré a mis hombres en Ithilien, Señor.- Contestó Faramir enfadado._

_-Pero Ithilien es muy peligroso.-_

_-¿Crees que no lo sé?, tienes que dejar de intentar protegerme. Ahora déjame en paz, partiré mañana por la mañana. Díselo a padre, no cenaré con vosotros, se me quitó el apetito._

_-Está bien, Capitán Faramir, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.- dijo Boromir saliendo de la habitación de su hermano a la vez que daba un portazo. –Yo siempre te protegeré hermano, quieras o no.- dice en voz baja para sí mismo._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Faramir.- Dijo Boromir en un suspiro pensando en su amado hermano.

Boromir sale de la bañera, cuya agua se ha ido quedando fría, se pone una toalla en la cintura, y con otra se seca su negro pelo, va al vestidor, y coge su pijama, consistente en unos pantalones de tela blancos con una larga túnica del mismo material, y se mete en la cama, para quedarse dormido prácticamente al instante cuando finaliza de escribir unas cartas, una de ellas para su hermano.

Los rayos de luz empiezan a colarse por las contraventanas de su habitación despertándolo, con pereza se levanta de la cama y abre las contraventanas, iluminando completamente la estancia, abre la ventana, y respira hondo al contacto con el frío aire de la mañana, rápidamente va al vestidor, se pone unos pantalones negros ajustados, acompañados de unas botas del mismo color, y una camisa de color blanco, por encima se pone una túnica de color granate bordada con hilos del mismo color, y se va al comedor, con la esperanza de que su padre aún no hubiera partido.

-¿Y mi padre?.- Preguntó a una joven sirvienta.

-Se acaba de ir hacia las caballerizas, es posible que aún se encuentre en el palacio pues no hace ni 10 minutos que se ha ido, mi señor.- Respondió la sirvienta con una reverencia.

-Muchas Gracias Leiath, puedes retirarte, ahhh, sírveme el desayuno para dentro de una media hora.-

Boromir sale corriendo del palacio, pasando por la sala del trono, su padre no estaba allí, ya se había ido, sale del palacio, y tampoco le ve en la explanada que se extiende ante el palacio y la Torre blanca de Ecthelion, bajando a toda prisa hacia las caballerizas del sexto nivel, allí ve a su padre hablando con algunos de sus consejeros.

-Padre, Padre, espera.- Dijo Boromir en voz alta, viendo como los presentes se inclinaban ante él.

-Tenía la esperanza de que aún no hubieras partido, y así poder hacerte recapacitar.-

-Hijo, estoy decidido a ir a Ithilien, no pasará nada, además, tengo ganas de ver a tu hermano, si por él fuera se pasaría la vida entera en ese bosque, sin atender a sus obligaciones con Gondor y su familia.-

-No le culpes por querer alejarse de nosotros padre, ¿querrás darle esta carta por mi?.-

-Por supuesto que si hijo, te traeré su contestación si así lo deseas.-dijo Denethor.

-Lo desearía por supuesto, padre, ten cuidado, recuerda que ese bosque esconde numerosos peligros, buen viaje.- Dijo Boromir.

-Cuida de Gondor en mi ausencia hijo mío. Vamos.- Ordenó Denethor a su escolta, un grupo de montaraces, que volvían a su puesto en Cair Andros y Henneth Annûn y de varios hombres de la guardia de la ciudadela.

Boromir vio como su padre se alejaba calle abajo, pero antes de volver hacia la ciudadela hizo detenerse a uno de los Montaraces.

-Anborn. Te encargo la seguridad de mi padre, que no pase nada, y cuando llegues a Cair Andros, envía un mensajero a Henneth Annûn para informar a Faramir de la visita del Senescal.-

-Lo haré amigo, con mi vida si es necesario, y el mensaje a Faramir, ya tenía previsto enviárselo, voy a Henneth Annûn y no quiero tenerle enfadado todo el día, porque cuando se enfada no deja ni un orco vivo en Ithilien, y los demás también queremos alguno para nosotros.- Dice Anborn bromeando. Anborn lleva más de 6 años bajo las órdenes de Faramir y es uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Gracias. Tened cuidado.- Dice Boromir.

Boromir da media vuelta y sube a grandes zancadas a la ciudadela, entra por una de las puertas de servicio, y se va directamente al comedor, donde come el desayuno que le habían servido hacía escasos minutos, viendo los lugares de su padre y hermano vacíos, y recordando una conversación que había tenido dos días antes de la agria discusión con su hermano.

_Flashback_

_Era un día caluroso del verano del 3015 de la tercera edad, a pesar de ser muy temprano, el sol ya ardía en lo alto del cielo, calentando el frío mármol de la ciudadela. En el comedor estaban Denethor mirando unos informes, y Boromir su hijo mayor, esperando a que las criadas sirvieran el desayuno, pero faltaba Faramir, no sabían donde estaba, Boromir se había pasado por sus aposentos, pero se encontró la cama de su hermano sin deshacer._

_-Padre, ¿sabes dónde está Faramir?.- Preguntó Boromir desconcertado._

_-Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta, no le he visto desde ayer por la noche durante la cena.- Contestó Denethor sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto de que su hijo menor no estuviera._

_-Supongo que estará en la biblioteca con algún libro escrito en élfico, tengo hambre, creo que es mejor ordenar que nos sirvan el desayuno a saber donde se ha metido ese cabezota.- Dijo Boromir._

_-Esperaremos unos minutos más, si Faramir no aparece lo ordenaremos.- Dijo su padre, que no levantaba la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo._

_En ese momento Faramir entra en la residencia del Senescal en la Ciudadela, iba lleno de barro hasta el pelo incluso, a penas podía verse de que color eran las ropas que llevaba, pues estaban todas de color marrón. En su mano derecha llevaba una fusta, la cual chocaba ruidosamente contra su otra mano._

_-Pero ¿qué te ha pasado?.- Preguntó Boromir al ver pasar a su hermano por el pasillo._

_-Smaug me ha tirado en una de las albercas del segundo nivel.- responde Faramir entrando en el comedor._

_-Hijo, ese caballo es muy temperamental, la única persona que es capaz de montarlo eres tú, quizás deberías coger otro caballo más dócil, se nota que es un auténtico caballo de Rohan, tiene un carácter realmente imposible, cuanto te lo regaló Théoden sólo era un potro, nada hacía presagiar que …-_

_-Padre, estoy bien, y Smaug no ha tenido la culpa.-_

_-Entonces como te has caído.- Preguntó Boromir con curiosidad._

_-Eso quizás deberías preguntárselo a Niemloth, tu enamorada, bajaba a toda prisa por el segundo nivel, y su caballo se abalanzó contra mí, Smaug se asustó y me tiró, con la suerte de que me fui a caer en la alberca del alfarero.- _

_-¿Niemloth?, ¿la hija del mayoral de las Casas de Curación?, ¿Tienes asuntos con ella?.- Preguntó Denethor._

_-Niemloth está completamente enamorada de Boromir, o al menos eso se rumorea por toda la ciudad, sólo que Boromir no le hace caso.- Dijo Faramir._

_-Cállate, o contaré lo de Findwen.- Amenazó Boromir._

_-No te atreverás, además, Findwen sólo es una buena amiga, voy a quitarme todo este barro de encima antes de que se endurezca y me acabe convirtiendo en estatua.- Dijo Faramir yéndose a sus aposentos y ordenando a una criada que le preparase el baño._

_-¿Findwen?, ¿ese no es el nombre de la hija menor de Garath mi consejero?.-_

_-Creo que si, una hermosa dama sin lugar a dudas, no me opondría a que mi hermano la cortejara, aunque él sigue profundamente enamorado de la sobrina del Rey Théoden.-_

_-Ese sería un buen matrimonio, nos daría unos lazos muy estrechos con Rohan, una poderosa alianza, quizás debieras tú desposarte con la dama de Rohan.-_

_-No podría padre. No podría.-_

_Media hora más tarde Faramir entra en el comedor, completamente limpio, y con elegantes ropas, camisa de lino blanco y pantalones azul oscuro._

_-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer hermano, estoy hambriento.-_

_-Dime hijo, ¿qué propósitos tienes con Findwen?-_

_-Creía que estabais hablando de Boromir y su enamorada Niemloth, después de todo anda cantando por toda la ciudad que está enamorada del valiente Boromir el bello, apodo que ella te ha puesto mi querido hermano.-_

_-Padre te ha hecho una pregunta, responde.-_

_-No tengo ningún asunto con Findwen, por si os interesa, está prometida con Andorth, el heredero de Lebennin. Además, ambos sabéis que para mi sólo existe una mujer, Éowyn de Rohan, y sabéis que ella me corresponde. Y que cuando cumpla los 25 nos casaremos si su tío consiente. En cuanto a mi hermano, creo que es hora de que vaya cortejando a la joven Niemloth, no es ningún secreto que está enamorada de ti profundamente como te he dicho antes.-_

_-Ni lo sueñes Far, es bella si, lo admito, pero tengo casi 35 años, ella apenas acaba de cumplir los 18, creo, es demasiado joven.-_

_Fin del Flasback._

Boromir termina de desayunar, y rápidamente se va al despacho de su padre, para hacer las tareas que éste le había encomendado, entre ellas reuniones con varios comerciantes de la ciudad.


	3. Parte 2

**Parte II**

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar sobre los bosques de Ithilien, entre los árboles, intentando refugiarse de la helada lluvia se hallaba un grupo de hombres con vestimentas de colores verdes y marrones, armados con largos arcos y carcajs llenos de flechas con penachos de plumas verdes y amarillas, entre ellos destacaba un hombre de gran altura, 1,96m aproximadamente, cabellos negros azabache y profundos ojos grises, de figura estilizada, su atavío era diferente a los demás, sobre la pechera de piel estaba grabado con mithril un gran árbol rodeado de 7 estrellas, era Faramir, hijo menor del Senescal de Gondor. Llevaba desde los 17 años como Montaraz y 7 como su capitán.

Por el camino se acercaba ruidosamente un grupo nutrido de hombres, venían a caballo, entre ellos destacaba un animal de porte alzado y un precioso marrón chocolate, sobre él iba el senescal de Gondor, flanqueado por dos guardianes de la ciudadela con vestimentas negras que llevaban el árbol de Gondor en el pecho, y yelmos plateados con dos pequeñas alas a los lados. Escoltados por un grupo de los hombres de Faramir procedentes de Cair Andros, y que harían el relevo de otro grupo que partirían para Cair Andros en cuanto amainara la lluvia.

-¡Alto!- Grito el líder de los montaraces a los guardaespaldas del Senescal-

-Mi Señor, hemos detectado un grupo de orcos en dirección norte, es posible que vengan en esta dirección.- Le comunicó un montaraz a Faramir en voz baja.

-Bajaros del caballo mi Señor. Y vuestros guardaespaldas también.- Ordenó Faramir.

Denethor hace caso a las recomendaciones de su hijo, y coge las riendas del caballo de su padre, que se mostraba manso al oler al montaraz, desengancha las hebillas que sujetan la silla de montar, y la quita, dándosela a uno de sus hombres, otro hombre, coge al caballo por las bridas, y se lo lleva.

-¡Qué hace!.- Gritó uno de los guardaespaldas de Denethor. –Es el caballo de tu Senescal soldado, y como osas posar tus sucias manos encima de tu señor. Le debes una disculpa.-

-Vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí, chico, como sigas gritando, todo Mordor sabrá donde estamos, aunque siempre te podemos dejar a ti atado a un árbol mientras nosotros escapamos, te recomiendo que te calles y obedezcas.- Dijo Faramir enfadado.

-Quién se ha creído que es. Soy uno de los guardianes de la ciudadela, el cuerpo más noble de todos los ejércitos de Gondor, y mi deber es proteger a mi Senescal, todos nos deben respeto, y más un sucio guardabosques.-

-Llevároslo, me está dando dolor de cabeza.- Dijo Faramir.

-Se lo diré a mi Capitán General, el Señor Boromir, él se encargará de darle el castigo que considere oportuno ante su desaire Montaraz, tenga en cuenta que se lo diré, y el Capitán Boromir es un hombre justo, y odia fervientemente la falta de respeto.-

-Chico, te aconsejo que te calles, o vas a ser tú el que sea castigado.- Le dice uno de los Montaraces al joven Baren.

-Mi Capitán, nos atacan, vienen por el sur.- Dijo uno de los soldados fatigado. Había estado corriendo durante más de media hora para poder avisar a la guarnición.

-Lleváoslos al refugio, vendad los ojos a los guardaespaldas del Senescal.- Ordenó Faramir.

-Alto, a mi nadie me vendará los ojos, esto es un desagravio. No puedo cumplir mi misión de proteger a mi Senescal con los ojos vendados.- Contestó Beren sacando la espada y poniéndosela a Faramir en el cuello, aunque con un hábil movimiento logró que el joven soldado se desconcertara y dejara caer la espada al suelo para luego derribar al propio soldado, poniendo su propia espada en su cuello.

-Gracias por alertar a todo Morgul de nuestra presencia. Lleváoslo. Vamos, Ancir, acompáñalos al refugio, Mablund, quédate vigilando el perímetro, Anborn, coge a tus hombres, y venid conmigo, tenemos que acabar con ese grupo de orcos. Vamos.-

Dos horas más tarde, Faramir y sus hombres entran en el refugio de Henneth Annûn totalmente mojados y con cara de agotamiento, en sus ropas se mezclaba su propia sangre, con sangre de negra de orco, Faramir traía un pequeño corte encima de una ceja que dejaba caer sangre por su cara, mezclada con el agua de la lluvia.

-Donde está nuestro joven valiente impertinente.-

-Está en esa sala de ahí capitán.-

-Gracias.- Dice Faramir yendo a donde uno de sus hombres le indicó.

-Espero que te hayas calmado joven impertinente, y reza para que no haya más grupos de orcos al acecho, porque en ese caso juro que te cogeré de los pelos y te sacaré ahí fuera para que se sacien contigo.- Dice Faramir.

-Mi Señor, el Senescal quiere verle.- Dijo un soldado haciendo una reverencia ante Faramir.

-Gracias, ahora voy, traedle una manta y comida y vino. Podéis desencadenarle pues yo no he ordenado hacerlo, pero que no salga de esta estancia.- Dice Faramir yéndose.

-Es cruel, muy cruel. Debe ser una pesadilla estar bajo su mando.-

-El Capitán Faramir es uno de los hombres más justos y el más noble de todos los que hay en Gondor, los ancianos dicen que tiene el porte de los nobles Reyes de antaño, si le has enfadado es por tu insolencia, todos los que estamos aquí daríamos nuestra vida por defenderle sin dudar ni un segundo, son muchos los que quieren servir bajo sus órdenes, muy pocos somos los que lo hemos conseguido.-

-¿Faramir has dicho?, ¿el hijo menor del Senescal?-

-Así es, has de obedecer cuando te dicen que te calles, reza para que no te castigue, aunque como he dicho, es un hombre muy justo, y nunca se excede en sus castigos, sin embargo se toma muy en serio la insubordinación. Ahora duerme y come, porque aquí nunca sabes cuando podrás volver a hacerlo.-

-¿Mi Señor?.- Damreth me dijo que querías verme.-

-Tu hermano te ha avisado de que venía ¿verdad?.- Preguntó Denethor sin preámbulos.

-Sí, envió un mensajero desde Cair Andros avisando de que venías. Por eso estábamos esperándoos, pero ese necio soldado de la ciudadela alertó con sus palabras pasadas de tono a un grupo de orcos de Morgul que iba en dirección a la puerta negra.-

-No deberías ser duro con él hijo, veo que has cambiado, te has vuelto duro, pero, si hubiera sido yo, no le hubiera ofrecido a ese chiquillo manta y comida. Máxime si ha puesto su espada en el cuello de su señor. Ya sabes cual es el castigo.-

-Lo has escuchado ¿verdad?, es joven, no lo culpo, además, no le he dicho mi identidad, estaba nervioso por cumplir con la misión que se le ha enconmendado pero no le vendrá mal un castigo, voy a asignarle a mi unidad, le destinaré a Cair Andros, Boromir quiere que empiece a tomar decisiones como tu hijo, y he ahí la primera, así aprenderá que ser un soldado no es sólo llevar una bonita y brillante armadura.- Dijo Faramir.

-Estás sangrando, debes ir a que te curen esa herida. Luego vuelve, deseo seguir hablando contigo, y traedme algo de comer, estoy hambriento.-

-Ya he ordenado que te traigan algo de comida y vino, no podemos ofrecerte mucho, ya que escasea bastante últimamente, se acerca el invierno, y tendremos que dejar Henneth Annûn, los orcos de Morgul se están retirando a Mordor, por eso no buscan directamente los ataques, dejaré un nutrido número de soldados en Cair Andros, allí el invierno es menos duro que aquí, en una o dos semanas todo esto estará lleno de nieve, y el estanque vedado se helará, ni el más loco de los locos se aventuraría a pasar el invierno en Ithilien.-

-Hijo, no me traigas comida, cenaré con todos vosotros, después de todo no he venido a Henneth Annûn para ocultarme en una cueva todo el rato.-

-Mejor padre, porque partimos mañana hacia Osgiliath.-

-Como que partimos.-

-Voy contigo, el camino no es seguro, como te he dicho, los orcos de Morgul se retiran a pasar el invierno a Mordor, y sufrimos ataques casi continuamente, aunque como he dicho no los busquen de manera directa, partiremos con las primeras luces del alba, me extraña que Boromir te haya dejado venir, aunque debo suponer que han sido tus consejeros los que te han sugerido hacer esta visita. Te veré más tarde.- Dice Faramir haciéndole una reverencia a su padre y retirándose.

-Por nuestro señor Denethor, Señor y Senescal de Gondor.- Gritó un soldado.

-Salve Denethor, Señor y Senescal de Gondor.- Respondieron todos levantando sus copas llenas de cerveza.

-Y por Boromir, que debe estar dejando seca Minas Tirith.- Dijo otro soldado.

-Como te oiga Boromir estoy seguro de que te retira la palabra durante una buena temporada, o aún no recuerdas la competición que hicimos contra las compañías de Osgiliath la primavera pasada.- Dijo Anborn.

-Sí, con tan mala suerte de que antes de que se acabara la competición las compañías de Lossarnach ya habían bebido toda la cerveza de la taberna.- Dijo Mablund.

-Gracias al chivatazo que les dieron.- Respondió otro.

-Eso os enseñará a no hacer apuestas, estáis demasiado acostumbrados a que vaya a los calabozos a interceder por vosotros y hacer que os suelten, juré que no volvería a hacerlo después de la pelea del verano pasado, antes de saber que dicha pelea contaba con el beneplácito de mi hermano. Y he de confesar, que los carceleros no osan en contravenir una orden del hijo del Senescal, por eso ordeno que os mantengan encerrados hasta que se os pase la borrachera, así evito que os metáis en más líos aún- Dijo Faramir mientras bebía un vaso de vino.

-Ehhh, cómo es que tú bebes vino y nosotros cerveza.- Dijo uno de los montaraces, con claros síntomas de estar medio borracho.

-Ventajas de ser el Capitán.- Dijo Faramir levantando la copa.

-Cuando yo era soldado las disputas no eran para ver quien era capaz de aguantar más la cerveza, lo hacíamos con vino, en aquel entonces las viñas eran abundantes en Lossarnach y al sur de Osgiliath, el vino era abundante, más aún que la cerveza, cuando Mordor despertó y las incursiones orcas en nuestros territorios se hicieron casi cotidianas todas las viñas que había en los alrededores de Cair Andros se fueron perdiendo, recuerdo que una vez tuvimos que emborrachar al viejo Forlong, que por aquel entonces era mi segundo oficial, para que no fuera con el cuento a mi padre Ecthelion.- Contó Denethor.

-Todavía cuenta esa historia a menudo, dice que vos sois el culpable de que le guste tanto el vino, y el buen comer, incluso va en persona a Dol Amroth a comprar el vino del Príncipe Imrahil.- Contó Anborn riéndose, hijo de Forlong de Lossarnach(*)

-Señores, les sugiero que coman y beban, sobretodos aquellos que tienen guardia esta noche entre los cuales me incluyo, en una hora tocará el relevo, así pues, a comer por la salud de nuestro senescal y por la salud de mi hermano, que en estos momentos debe estar organizando una gran fiesta en la ciudadela aprovechando que su señor y padre no se haya presente.-

-Les romperá el corazón a las compañías de Lossarnach por no haber sido invitadas.- Dijo otro soldado.

-Llevo unas horas aquí, y he podido comprobar como es la vida en los Bosques de Ithilien, mis consejeros dicen que no son necesarios tantos efectivos, y que destine la mitad a Osgiliath, pero todos sois necesarios, incluso diría que sois pocos, habéis contenido a Morgul y a Mordor durante años y eso Gondor os lo ha de agradecer, haré todo lo posible para que vuestra labor sea reconocida.- Dijo Denethor.

-Mi señor, no deseamos ser reconocidos, somos felices así, no guardamos rencor a Gondor por llamar grandes a los soldados con armaduras plateadas y cotas de malla, ellos dan la cara, pero nosotros damos el alma por lo que hacemos, nos gusta, y para nosotros es suficiente recompensa el saber que estamos ayudando a nuestro país, aunque sea en silencio. No deseamos ser héroes.- Dijo Ancir, uno de los tenientes de Faramir.

-Ancir está en lo cierto mi señor Denethor, para las únicas personas que deseamos ser héroes es para nuestras familias, y para ellos ya lo somos.- Respondió Mablund.

-Estos hombres darían su vida por todo Gondor si fuera necesario, no creo que haya soldados tan leales como los que están aquí, por eso no deseo incorporarme a las compañías de Osgiliath como mi hermano desea, sé que tus consejeros te han enviado aquí porque para ellos sólo somos un gasto inútil de provisiones, provisiones que a su criterio y juicio deberían ser destinadas íntegramente a Osgiliath, así como un gasto desmesurado en flechas, arcos, espadas, dagas, somos necesarios, y si se ha de reducir alguna de las compañías ha de ser de las que hay en Osgiliath, incluso las de Lossarnach, deberían dejar de divertirse y ponerse a vigilar las fronteras, de esta manera Gondor estaría mucho más protegido, nosotros somos muy pocos para proteger todo Gondor, pero aún así luchamos hasta la extenuación, para no dejar a esas abominables criaturas campar a sus anchas por nuestro país, y eso tus consejeros deberían de verlo, deberían ser ellos los que hubieran hecho este viaje, y no su señor, sólo así se darían cuenta de la realidad que se oculta detrás de esta hermosa tierra, las flores, los árboles, los animales, sólo son una fachada. Estos hombres, se pasan la mayor parte del año en este refugio, lejos de sus familias, muchos de ellos no conocen a sus hijos recién nacidos, otros muchos se han visto privados de verlos crecer, pero aquí están, sabiendo que gracias a ellos sus familias estarán seguras, muchos de ellos no volverán, porque habrán dado su vida por aquellos a los que aman.-

-Por Faramir, Capitán de los Montaraces de Ithilien, 2º Capitán General de Gondor, Alto guardián de la Ciudadela, Príncipe de la Torre Blanca, hijo de Denethor Señor y Senescal de Gondor. Sabias son tus palabras, y largamente serán recordadas.- Gritó Ancir, teniente 1º de Faramir.

-Por Faramir, por nuestro capitán.- Respondieron todos sus hombres al unísono.-

-El único de Gondor que ha sido capaz de caerse al estanque vedado y salir con vida, todo sin estar borracho.- Gritó otro.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Denethor desconcertado.

-Hace unas 8 semanas, un orco perdido entró en el Estanque Vedado, y al intentar matarlo me caí dentro del estanque. Afortunadamente me caí en el centro justo, y no me hice daño contra las afiladas piedras de los bordes. Estaba en la colina y el suelo estaba muy resbaladizo y al intentar disparar la flecha …-

-Sí, todos preocupados porque no salía a la superficie, cuando de repente le vemos salir con el arco en la mano, y cargando rápidamente una flecha, que fue directa a la cabeza del orco. Cogimos al orco entre 4 hombres, y lo alejamos lo más que pudimos. Según las leyes de Gondor, aquel que ose entrar al estanque vedado será ejecutado, pero teniendo en cuenta que el Capitán ya estaba dentro … el ejecutado fue el orco.-

-Bonita historia, pero decidme como entró ese orco en Henneth Annûn.- Preguntó Denethor con curiosidad.

-Creemos que se separó de su grupo y se perdió, esta parte del bosque es un laberinto, por eso los orcos usan casi siempre los mismos caminos, no creo que sepan de nuestra posición, pues nunca nos han atacado, de hecho, estamos lo suficientemente apartados de los caminos principales que comunican Morgul con Mordor. En los últimos tiempos, todos los ataques provienen de Morgul, y esos orcos son aún más peligrosos que los de Mordor, ya que usan armas envenenadas, también hemos registrado grupos de Haradrim, que van rumbo a Mordor, y no vienen solos, traen esas enormes bestias, los Mumâkil, les llenan los colmillos de pinchos, y destrozan todo aquello que encuentran a su paso.-

-Cuando llegue a Minas Tirith expondré todo esto al consejo, e intentaremos hacer algo, Faramir, vendrás conmigo y trae a varios de tus hombres, vosotros lo expondréis ante mis consejeros, quizás sea necesario que Osgiliath se encargue de vigilar el camino de Harad, Dol Amroth no puede vigilar Umbar y Harad a la vez, enviaré un mensaje al Príncipe Imrahil para que acuda cuanto antes a la Ciudad Blanca, debemos de resolver esto lo antes posible.- Dijo Denethor contestando a Faramir.

-Id a dormir mi Señor, partimos hacia Osgiliath con las primeras luces del alba, Mablund y Anborn os quedaréis al mando, Ancir, tú vendrás con nosotros, nos llevaremos a un grupo de 20 hombres, no podemos prescindir de más, enviad un mensajero a Cair Andros solicitando refuerzos, ordenad a la compañía de Erstone que venga. Los demás intentad dormir mientras podáis, Amrod ocúpate del norte, yo vigilaré el sur , en marcha, y tened cuidado.- Ordena Faramir a sus hombres.

Denethor se retira al lecho que le han proporcionado los montaraces por orden de su capitán, se quita la pesada capa que llevaba sobre los hombres, cuando repara en la carta que Boromir le había dado. Faramir entra en ese instante a por sus armas, y ve a su padre sujetando el sobre.

-Esta noche tengo guardia, vendré al amanecer y partiremos tan pronto como sea posible, los caminos están embarrados y debemos de ir con cuidado, intenta dormir, esta cueva es segura, si tienes hambre en esos toneles de la esquina hay carne seca, pan, agua y vino, y mantas si tienes frío, te veré por la mañana.- Dice Faramir.

-Espera hijo, tu hermano me ha dado esta carta para ti, me ha pedido que le lleve la respuesta, pero dado que vas a venir a Minas Tirith no creo que sea menester.

-Debe seguir enfadado conmigo, pues en casi 5 meses no me ha escrito ni una sola vez, ni para contestar a mis cartas, gracias padre.-

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado?, siempre os habéis llevado muy bien, me extraña la actitud que ambos tenéis, sé que Boromir te ha pedido que te incorpores a las compañías de Osgiliath, no creo que sea tan grave el asunto hijo.-

-No es su petición, es la forma de pedirlo, casi me lo ha ordenado, haciendo prevalecer que él es tu heredero, y que será el futuro Senescal de Gondor, así como hizo gala de ser mi superior. Sólo es una cabezonada, se le pasará. Además, está dolido porque le gané en la competición de arco. Me acusó de hacer trampas deliberadamente.

_Flashback_

_4 Meses Antes, después de la competición de arco._

_-Has hecho trampa, todo estaba planeado ¿verdad?, me siento un idiota, siendo engañado por mi propio hermano vilmente.-_

_-Boromir, yo no he hecho trampas, la competición ha sido justa, y yo he ganado.-_

_-¿Justa?, has hecho alarde de tus dotes como arquero, sabías que eras mejor que yo, y que podrías ganarme incluso disparando con los ojos cerrados, no sólo has disparado desde más lejos que yo, sino que has partido mi flecha por la mitad.-_

_-¿Cómo sienta ser el segundo en algo por una vez?.-_

_-Faramir, me has dejado en ridículo delante de nuestro padre, me he sentido realmente humillado, traicionado, cómo podré mirarle ahora a la cara._

_-De la misma manera que yo le he mirado los últimos 30 años, siendo para él tu ridícula sombra, no está mal ser el segundo por una vez Boromir, no está mal tener un poco de humildad una vez en tu vida, ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como me he sentido yo al perder en todo frente a ti?, cuando era niño y practicábamos con la espada, siempre era inferior a ti, siempre era a ti el que te premiaban por tus buenas cualidades, en cambio de mi decían que era un débil, que era la vergüenza de todo Gondor.-_

_-Vamos hermano, tampoco es para tanto, lo siento, es sólo que nunca antes nadie me había ganado en el tiro con arco, pero mejor que hayas sido tú que otro, posiblemente esté un poco susceptible contigo porque deseo que juntos dirijamos los ejércitos de Gondor, codo con codo, deseo tener a mi hermano menor cerca de mi, y no a cientos de millas, tan lejos que no pueda protegerle.-_

_-Boromir, no necesito que me protejas, en cuanto a lo dirigir juntos a los ejércitos de Gondor ya lo estamos haciendo, somos los rangos más altos, la única diferencia es que tú te vistes con armadura y cota de malla, y yo con un traje de piel verde y marrón y porto un largo arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, Boromir, tú eres un caballero de Gondor, yo soy un montaraz, pertenecemos a distintos cuerpos, aunque no sé cual es mi posición, porque soy el único soldado de Gondor que ocupa ambas posiciones, Caballero y Montaraz.-_

_-Nadie dijo nunca que ser el hijo del Senescal es tarea fácil. Ruego me perdones, me he dejado llevar por mi rabia, Faramir de la Casa de Hurin, Regentes de Gondor, yo te nombro el mejor arquero del Reino.-_

_-No funciona.- Dice Faramir ofendido, saliendo al jardín con un libro para leer un rato._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Debes comprenderle Faramir, nunca antes había perdido en algo, Boromir es orgulloso.- dijo Denethor.

-Por eso siempre me dejé perder, él no sabe que los últimos años ha ganado todos los concursos de arco gracias a que yo he fallado deliberadamente. Por favor, no se lo digas, no me perdonaría jamás, he de irme, te veré al amanecer, que pases buena noche padre.-

-Ten cuidado hijo.- Dijo Denethor dándole a su hijo un beso en la frente.

-Lo tendré.- Dice Faramir yéndose.

La noche es fría y la lluvia ha vuelto a caer con fuerza durante casi toda la noche, Faramir y sus hombres están apostados sobre una pequeña loma, desde la cual pueden contemplar el camino con dificultad, ya que las nubes tapan casi por completo la luz de la luna, obviamente están en inferioridad de condiciones, ya que los orcos poseen una vista nocturna extraordinaria, pero aunque los Montaraces han ido desarrollando su visión nocturna a lo largo de los años, no podía compararse a la del enemigo, por eso odian la luz del sol, evitando en la manera de lo posible viajar a la luz del día. Durante toda la noche no hubo movimiento alguno, los búhos estaban callados y apenas se veían animales, el aire era pesado y eso inquietaba a Faramir, el silencio, sólo roto por el ruido de los truenos y de la lluvia al impactar contra el suelo, cubierto de hojas muertas.

En la lejanía las luces del alba comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia, la lluvia hacía varias horas que había amainado, pero había dejado paso a un intenso frío, intensificado por el helado aire con olor a nieve que venía de las montañas, el suelo estaba encharcado y se podía oír el estruendo que provocaba el agua de un riachuelo que caía fuertemente por la ladera de una loma cercana. Faramir desciende de su posición en lo alto de una roca, y apremia a sus hombres para volver al refugio, han de partir cuanto antes para Osgiliath y hay un largo trecho hasta Henneth Annûn, a varios kilómetros del refugio se encuentran al grupo que había ido a vigilar el norte, y juntos entran en el refugio.

-En el norte no ha habido movimiento alguno mi señor, ha estado todo tranquilo.- Informó Amrod.

-Los orcos son listos, no salen con el frío.- Dijo Merbond un joven soldado de apenas 21 años.

-Listos o no, en el sur se respiraba una calma infrecuente, había demasiada tranquilidad, y es raro, pues desde hace más de 2 meses estamos recibiendo ataques constantes en esa zona, habremos de partir con cautela hacia Osgiliath.- Dijo Faramir.

-Faramir, ¿no podríamos utilizar los caminos interiores?.- Preguntó Ancir.

-Ha llovido demasiado, hay grandes charcos, barro y los arroyos están desbordados, quizás podríamos desviarnos un poco del camino pero no es aconsejable, en cualquier momento comenzarán a caer los primeros copos del invierno, durante el invierno no se atreverán a atacar, pues sería para nosotros demasiado fácil seguirles la pista, de todos modos este año no nos retiraremos de Henneth Annûn, haremos los relevos con más frecuencia, en periodos de 10 días como máximo, ordenaré que envíen provisiones suficientes para todo el invierno desde Minas Tirith, tanto para Cair Andros, como para aquí, aunque éstas dependerán de las de Cair Andros, se nombrarán oficiales de aprovisionamiento para su reparto, quizás deberíamos darle el puesto Garond.- Dijo Faramir.

-Entonces puedes estar seguro de las provisiones no durarán ni un solo mes, no entiendo cómo puede estar tan flaco con la cantidad de comida que engulle.- Dijo uno de los soldados desatando las risas del resto.

-Ancir, salimos en 2 horas para Osgiliath.

-Sí, Capitán, informaré a los hombres.-

Faramir se quita su húmeda capa y entra en una caldeada sala, donde en el medio se alza una hoguera, sentado en una silla está su padre desayunando, a la vez que habla con uno de los tenientes de Ithilien, va hacia el rincón donde están sus cosas y de una alforja saca una capa completamente seca, estira la que tenía puesta cerca del fuego para que se seque, y sale de la estancia sin que su padre se de cuenta, pasa por un estrecho pasadizo, donde el frío es intenso, y sale a una terraza natural desde la que puede observar la inmensidad de Ithilien y el estanque vedado debajo suyo, cuya cascada cae a escasos metros. Mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y saca un papel arrugado, comienza a leer.

_Querido Faramir,_

_Siento haber sido tan brusco contigo la última vez que nos vimos, hace ya casi 5 meses, siento no haberme disculpado antes de que partieras hacia Ithilien, pero en ese momento mi sentido común se vio cegado por la furia que sentía. He tenido tiempo a pensar, y he caído en la cuenta de que no puedo obligarte a estar junto a mi comandando las tropas de Gondor, porque ya lo estamos, tú como Capitán de los Montaraces en Ithilien, y yo como Capitán General de las Tropas de Gondor en Osgiliath, extraño tu compañía, las charlas que tenemos en la terraza del palacio antes de irnos a dormir, recordando historias que nos han pasado en nuestra ausencia, recordando a nuestra madre, las apuestas por ver cual de los dos es capaz de beber más pintas de cerveza, o incluso cuando Ithilien y Osgiliath se alían para ganar las apuestas que hacemos contra las compañías de Lossarnach, siempre nos ganan. Estaba enfadado porque me habías dado una lección con el arco, no hace falta que te lo diga, pero en el momento que partiste mi flecha por la mitad me llené de rabia, porque descubrí que me has dejado ganar los últimos años en las competiciones de arco de Gondor, lo tendré en cuenta, no pienso tener misericordia contigo cuando nos enfrentemos con la espada._

_No volveré a insistir que estés a mi lado, ocupando el puesto que te corresponde por nacimiento, después de todo en Osgiliath eres Faramir, el hijo del Senescal del Reino, en Ithilien eres simplemente Faramir, he comprendido que es importante para ti estar ahí, y vuelvo a pedirte perdón por haber estado tan ciego._

_Cambiando de tema, y esperando que ya me hayas perdonado, siento no haber podido evitar que padre fuera a Ithilien, ya sabes como se pone cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, me recuerda a cierto hermano menor que tengo, ya sabrás a quien me refiero, puesto que no tengo ningún otro hermano, por eso le he mandado a Anborn que envíe un mensajero desde Cair Andros para que te ponga en sobre aviso y puedas tomar las precauciones necesarias para su recibimiento, mientras me quedo al mando, y ya sabes lo que eso significa, que llamaré a unos cuantos soldados de Gondor para aprovecharnos de la bodega del Senescal, Ardeth y Marlin te envían recuerdos, y también Beregond, esta semana ha sido destinado como mi guardia personal, no tengo que decirte que no le digas a padre lo de mi juerguecita en la ciudadela durante su ausencia, aunque intuyo que ya lo sabrá. _

_En fin, es muy tarde, y padre saldrá para Henneth Annûn al amanecer, espero llegar a tiempo para entregarle esta carta, espero ansiosamente tu respuesta, contando que me hayas perdonado, le he mandado a padre que se encargue de traérmela. Estoy deseando volver a verte hermano, así podré tomarme mi venganza con el arco._

_Ten ciudado, y no te hagas el héroe. Hasta pronto querido hermano._

_Boromir._

_PD: Para mí no hay nadie mejor en Gondor que tú, hermano, recuérdalo siempre._

-Ohh, estás aquí.- Dijo una voz detrás de Faramir.

-Estaba leyendo la carta de Boromir, me pide disculpas, y dice que quiere la revancha, por lo de la flecha partida a la mitad.-

-Eso le hirió profundamente, estuvo cabizbajo durante más de un mes, sin poder mirar para los arcos, rehusaba cualquier contacto con ellos, que más te cuenta.- Preguntó Denethor.

-Piensa beberse todo el vino de las bodegas, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, porque entonces será él y no yo el que no perdone.-

-Valiente muchacho si cree que no estoy al tanto, por qué no vamos a desayunar, y por cierto, que haces aquí.-

-Vengo aquí cada vez que quiero estar solo, o simplemente pensar, hay algo que me incomoda padre, una sensación extraña, hay demasiada tranquilidad, temo que pueda pasar algo, debemos ser muy cautelosos y muy silenciosos, hay demasiado silencio, ni pájaros, ni lobos aullando por la noche.-

-El invierno se acerca a pasos agigantados, lo huelo, y los animales son incluso más listos que los hombres, entremos, hace demasiado frío.-

-Ve tú padre, enseguida te alcanzo, partiremos en una hora y media aproximadamente.-

Denethor se va con cuidado hacia dentro del refugio, no sin antes notar la cara de cansancio y las ojeras del Capitán de Ithilien, dejándole solo, mientras, Faramir contempla por última vez la carta de su hermano, para seguidamente doblarla y guardarla en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, inspirando el aire puro de Ithilien da media vuelta, siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

Hora y media más tarde, una vez hubieron desayunado, salen de Henneth Annûn rumbo a Ithilien, Faramir iba en cabeza, acompañado de varios de sus hombres como avanzadilla, retrocediendo periódicamente para dar instrucciones a sus hombres, Denethor viajaba en compañía de los dos guardias de la ciudadela que le acompañaron, un hombre curtido en batallas procedente de Lebennin llamado Aeglon, y un joven muchacho de apenas 20 años de nombre Baren, que aún era desconocedor del castigo que Faramir le iba a imponer, poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de por qué sus hombres darían incluso su vida por ese joven capitán. Avanzaban por el camino principal de manera rápida, pero sin apenas hacer ruido, el camino estaba encharcado y desierto, pero sobretodo demasiado silencioso, poco a poco el sol se fue colocando en lo alto del cielo, calentando débilmente el aire frío de Ithilien, haciendo un pequeño alto para descansar y comer algo, pues llevaban horas sin probar bocado alguno. Faramir se acercó para hablar con su padre.

-Que piensas.- Dijo Denethor al ver la cara de su hijo, que expresaba duda e incertidumbre.

-No lo sé, es una inquietud que me crece por dentro, no me hagas caso padre, son tonterías.- Dice sentándose al lado del Senescal.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Osgiliath?-

-Unas 4 horas aproximadamente, avanzamos rápido, pensé que el camino estaría peor, pero se ve que rumbo al sur ha llovido menos, eso nos da mucha ventaja, llegaremos poco antes del anochecer, debemos apresurarnos, esta zona es demasiado peligrosa para demorarse en ella.-

-Capitán Faramir.- Dijo Baren. -¿Tiene un momento? Desearía hablar con usted.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Sobre tu castigo?-

-Sí, supongo que sobre eso también, quiero pedirle disculpas por mi mal comportamiento el día de ayer, no sabía que usted era el hijo del …-

-¿Senescal?, sea o no sea hijo del Senescal, jamás se debe tratar a una persona de la manera que lo has hecho, y más si esa persona es tu superior, puesto que independientemente de ser consciente de mi identidad, mis ropajes denotan un grado alto dentro del ejército de Gondor, vaya vestido de montaraz, o de caballero de Gondor. Jamás debes poner tu espada en el cuello de una persona, sea amiga o enemiga, sólo has de ponerla en momentos de necesidad extrema, nada ni nadie te librará de un castigo ejemplar, partirás hacia Cair Andros, a finales de mes, una vez hayas terminado con tus obligaciones en la ciudadela, y te pondrás bajo mis ordenes, es eso o someterte a un juicio por los nobles de Gondor, y créeme, no serían compasivos contigo, te estoy dando una gran oportunidad, si hubieras agredido a otra persona, no tendrías tanta suerte. Da gracias a Eru.- Dijo Faramir con tono serio, para levantarse posterior mente, colocando bien su capa.

-¿Compasivos?, que castigo me podría caer si no acepto su ofrecimiento.- Preguntó Baren. Pero Faramir no le oyó.

-La pena de muerte muchacho.- Contestó Aeglon, el otro guardaespaldas.

-En pie, nos vamos, venga, en marcha, debemos llegar a Osgiliath antes del anochecer. Recoged vuestras cosas.- Apremió Faramir.

Los Montaraces de Ithilien emprendieron la marcha tan pronto como su señor se lo ordenó, Faramir marchaba en la parte posterior de la columna, la tarde iba envejeciendo poco a poco, ya vislumbraban las tenues hogueras de Osgiliath, y como la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion brillaba en la lejanía gracias a los últimos rayos del sol, cuando de repente, Faramir sintió un silbido, seguido de una flecha negra que se incrustó en un centenario roble, seguidas a su vez de muchas otras, azuzó a su caballo lo más que pudo, pero ya estaban bajo una lluvia de flechas enemigas.

-Nos atacan, nos atacan.- Gritaron varios soldados.

-Orcos, son orcos de Morgul, cuidado con las flechas seguramente están envenenadas.- Gritó otro.

-Hay que avisar a la guarnición de Osgiliath, haced sonar los cuernos, y dos de vosotros que vayan al galope a informar de la situación. Decid que nos atacan.- Ordenó Ancir.

-Rápido, poned a salvo al Senescal.- Gritó otro soldado.

Los orcos disparaban flechas constantemente, 4 soldados cayeron víctimas de ellas, se acercaban rápidamente blandiendo sus mortíferas espadas mal afiladas, las cuales inflingían daños atroces a todos aquellos que tocaban. Mientras atacaban a la compañía del Senescal, un grupo de orcos se dirigía rápidamente hacia Osgiliath, Denethor estaba desprotegido, se había bajado del caballo, y desenfundado su enorme espada, blandiéndola con una gran destreza y maestría, logrando acabar con la vida de 4 enormes orcos, pero un quinto se dirigía hacia él para atacarle por la espalda, blandiendo una enorme espada, el golpe era inminente, Denethor cerró los ojos creyendo que ese era su final, pero el mortífero golpe nunca llegó, alguien se interpuso entre él y el orco, impidiendo así que cercenara la cabeza de Denethor de una sola estocada, su salvador aún seguía en pie, luchando con el orco que le había herido y con otros dos, dándoles muerte, después su cuerpo inerte cayó sobre Denethor, que le cogió en brazos, sin poder evitar que varias lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

-Por qué lo has hecho.- Dijo Denethor casi sin voz.

-Quién lo iba a hacer sino, padre.- Contestó Faramir débilmente.

-Me has salvado la vida, rápido necesito ayuda. Ancir. – Gritó Denethor.

-Mi Capitán. Debemos llevarlo de inmediato a Minas Tirith. Hay muchos más heridos, mi señor Denethor, estamos a escasos minutos de Osgiliath, hemos acabado con todos los orcos, pero me temo que Osgiliath está siendo atacada.-

-Los viejos albañales, cruzan el río por debajo.- Dijo Faramir débilmente.

-Es verdad, podemos cruzar a la otra orilla por los albañales, la entrada está a 1 kilómetro de aquí. Mi Señor, ¿puedes andar?.- Preguntó Ancir a Faramir.

-Lo intentaré, pero duele.-

-Yo le ayudaré, debemos ayudar a todos los heridos, dejad a los muertos, no podemos cargar con ellos, ¿cuántos hombres quedan ilesos?.- Preguntó Denethor.

-Unos 6, hay 12 heridos, pero de esos 12, 8 de ellos pueden caminar, los túneles son lo bastante altos como para meter los caballos, Boromir utiliza los del sur para esconderlos en caso de ataque, los del norte creo que los usa para esconder cerveza y vino.- Informó Ancir.

-No, los del sur son más altos, no podemos hacerles frente, uno de vosotros ha de ir a Osgiliath a pedir ayuda, y avisar cuando la batalla haya terminado, no podemos hacerles frente, tenemos otra alternativa también, cruzar los viejos albañales, y dos o tres de vosotros quedaros aquí con los caballos, y llevarlos a Osgiliath. Debemos inspeccionar los albañales antes de entrar.- Dijo Faramir.

-Iré yo mismo. Volveré lo antes posible.- Dijo Ancir,

-Debemos atender a los heridos, debemos quitarles las flechas, luego ya podremos trasladarlos ha Minas Tirith, no tardaremos más de dos horas, padre necesito tú ayuda, necesito que me ayudes a arrancarme la flecha del hombro, no me dolerá.- Dijo Faramir con una mueca de dolor.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer.-

-Debes coger un cuchillo y hacer palanca hasta que el anillo de hierro que sujeta el penacho de plumas se afloje, luego retira las plumas, coge los dos extremos de madera quedan y tira de ellos para separarlos, eso hará que la punta de la flecha se suelte, y luego tira con fuerza para sacar la madera.-

-No sé hijo, la punta se quedará dentro.- Dijo Denethor con dudas.

-Lo sé, tranquilo padre, estaré bien, es una práctica habitual, mira al resto de los heridos, hazlo.-

Denethor mira a su alrededor, y ve como varios soldados arrancan las flechas que perforan el cuerpo de sus compañeros, Faramir se sienta contra una roca con mucha dificultad, debido a una profunda herida de espada que tiene en su costado, la cual está sangrando profusamente, así mismo su hombro derecho está herido por una flecha orca. Se coloca cómodamente, y apoya las manos fuertemente en el suelo, apremiando a su padre que le mira con compasión, Denethor coge un cuchillo que su hijo escondía en una de sus botas, mete su afilada hoja entre las flechas y la madera, y empieza a hacer fuerza, poco a poco el aro que presiona la madera, para poder sujetar el penacho se va moviendo, hasta deslizarse poco a poco a lo largo del palo de la flecha, saca las plumas y coge la madera con ambas manos, mira la pálida cara de su hijo, sudorosa y con los ojos cerrados, y con todas sus fuerzas rompe el palo de madera a la mitad, para tirar posteriormente de él, Faramir ahoga un grito, al sentir como la madera de la flecha salía de su hombro, quedándose respirando con fuerza y sin apenas aliento.

-¿Ves?, te dije que no me dolería.- Dijo débilmente.

-Tenemos que llevarte cuanto antes a Las Casas de Curación.- Dice Denethor, que inconscientemente pone una de sus manos en el costado herido de Faramir, intentando ayudarle a levantarse, al bajar la mirada hacia su mano ve que está empapada de sangre, aunque no le dice nada a su hijo.

-Ayúdame a levantarme, tengo que ver como están mis hombres.-

-Estás herido y sangrando bastante, no te vas a mover de aquí, cuando venga Ancir veremos que hacemos, Faramir, no te muevas, es una orden y no de tu padre, sino de tu señor.- dijo Denethor enérgicamente, al ver que su hijo volvía a intentar ponerse de pie.

Al cabo de 20 minutos llega Ancir sin apenas respirar debido al esfuerzo, antes de ir a hablar con su Capitán va a ver como están los hombres de su unidad, muchos de ellos aún tienen flechas clavadas en sus cuerpos, pues no hay manos suficientes para atenderlos a todos, otros tienen heridas de espadas por todo el cuerpo, y otros duermen debido a la extenuación.

-Mi Señor Denethor, es imposible pasar por los albañales, hay un derrumbamiento antes de penetrar debajo del río, pero hay buenas noticias, la batalla en Osgiliath ha cesado, los orcos se han retirado, he encontrado a los mensajeros, y en unos 10 minutos llegará la ayuda, van a enviar un carro con heridos a Las Casas de Curación una vez lleguemos nosotros, en dos horas podrán darles las atenciones necesarias.-

-Gracias Ancir, al fin buenas noticias, aunque muchos no lograrán llegar a Minas Tirith, ¿cómo está la situación en Osgiliath?.- Preguntó Denethor.

-Hay numerosos heridos, algunos de ellos de gravedad, entre ellos el segundo teniente de Boromir, Imdraith, no creen que logre llegar a Minas Tirith, afortunadamente el número de muertos no supera la docena, hemos sido realmente afortunados. Con su permiso me retiro mi Señor, hay que preparar a los heridos, pero antes dígame, como está mi Capitán.-

-Temo que no llegue a Las Casas de Curación, tiene una herida muy profunda en el costado derecho y sangra bastante, también tiene una herida de flecha en el hombro derecho, me ha obligado a arrancar la madera, hace unos minutos que se ha desmayado, y casi lo prefiero. Ve Ancir.-

-Gracias mi Señor, vaya ayudando a mi Capitán, ahí vienen los refuerzos. Al fin.-


	4. Parte 3

**Parte III**

-Al fin has despertado, nos tenías muy preocupados.-

-Que pasa, dónde estoy, ¿cómo he llegado a aquí?.- Dijo Faramir intentado incorporarse, pero un gran dolor se lo impedía.

-Tranquilo hermano, tómatelo con calma, el Mayoral dice que tendrás que pasar aquí una larga temporada, estás en Minas Tirith, en Las Casas de Curación. Te he dicho en mi carta que no te hicieras el héroe.-

-Eso ya lo veo, pero lo último que recuerdo es estar a un kilómetro y medio de Osgiliath.-

-Toma, bebe esto, es para el dolor.- Dice Boromir ayudando a Faramir a incorporarse con cuidado y ayudándole a beber el líquido del vaso que sujeta Boromir.

-Sabe fatal, no me has contestado, como he llegado aquí.-

-Te trajeron hace 4 días mal herido y con fiebre, has estado todo este tiempo dormido, has tenido una fiebre muy alta debido al veneno de la punta de la flecha, te ha empezado a remitir al segundo día, desde entonces has estado durmiendo tranquilamente, Ioreth ha dicho que la pérdida de sangre te ha dejado demasiado débil, y que tu cuerpo necesita mucho reposo.-

-¿Cuatro días?.-

-En efecto, 4 días, ¿cómo te encuentras?.- Preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

-Cansado y muy dolorido, gracias padre.-

-¿Gracias?, soy yo el que debe darte gracias, después de todo me has salvado la vida.-

-¿Me va a responder alguien como he llegado aquí?-

_4 Días Antes_

_La compañía de Faramir es trasladada a Osgiliath, el propio Denethor llevó a su hijo inconsciente sobre la cruz de su caballo, sujetándolo para que no se cayera, una vez hubieron llegado a Osgiliath, pudieron comprobar que había un numero bastante grande de heridos, cruzaron el puente que separa las dos vertientes de la ciudad, y pusieron a los heridos en varios carros, para llevarlos a las Casas de Curación. Denethor iba montado en Thor, su caballo, escoltado por varios tenientes de la compañía de Boromir, justo detrás del carro en donde yacía su hijo menor. Al cabo de dos horas llegaron a las puertas de la Ciudad Blanca, y una estruendosa fanfarria de trompetas comenzó a sonar, anunciando la llegada del Senescal de Gondor, subieron lentamente los niveles que hay desde la puerta a Las Casas de Curación, situadas en el sexto nivel, era de noche, y apenas había nadie en la calle, sólo aquellos curiosos que habían salido del calor de sus hogares para ver a su Señor y aquellos que salían de las tabernas completamente borrachos, tardaron 20 minutos en subir las húmedas calles empedradas de Minas Tirith, a las puertas de las Casas de Curación estaban el Mayoral y varias curanderas esperando, con cuidado fueron metiendo a los heridos dentro, unos de los curadores salieron con una camilla, y lentamente bajaron a Faramir del carro, y lo introdujeron en una sala apartada del resto, justo detrás entró Denethor, visiblemente preocupado. Boromir fue avisado de inmediato, y bajó corriendo del palacio, entrando justo detrás de su padre, que sintió como la mano de su primogénito se apoyaba en su hombro, miró hacia atrás y vio el rostro húmedo de Boromir._

_-Que ha pasado, me acaban de avisar, y he bajado corriendo.-_

_-Nos atacaron en las cercanías de Osgiliath, tu hermano quiso acompañarme hasta la ciudad de las Estrellas, no me negué, estaba intranquilo, decía que había demasiado silencio, esas criaturas estaban preparando el ataque a Osgiliath.-_

_-Y que le ha pasado a mi hermano, hablad por favor, padre, no me tengas con esta incertidumbre.-_

_-Un orco se abalanzó sobre mí blandiendo una enorme espada mugrienta, aprovechando que yo estaba de espaldas acabando con dos de ellos, no me di cuenta, todo pasó demasiado rápido, cerré los ojos esperando su estocada mortal, pero esta nunca llegó, Faramir se puso delante de mi. No tuvieron piedad después de herirle con una espada, quisieron rematarle mediante flechas, pero aún así tuvo la fuerza suficiente para acabar con los 2 orcos que nos amenazaban. Hijo, me ha salvado la vida, si no fuera por tu hermano, ahora mismo tú serías el Senescal del Reino.-_

_-No pensemos en eso ahora padre, iré a hablar con el mayoral, deberías ir a Palacio y darte un baño, y sobretodo a cambiarte de ropa, esta está húmeda. Si sucede algo iré de inmediato a avisarte. Helath, acompaña a mi padre a Palacio por favor.- Ordenó Boromir, Helath había sido una de las niñeras de Boromir y Faramir, ahora era el ama de llaves de Palacio, y había bajado a Las Casas de Curación al enterarse que uno de sus 'niños' había sido herido._

_-Si Boromir, pero cuando se sepa algo envía a alguien a informar, por favor.-_

_-Lo haré, nana.- Dice Boromir dándole un beso en la frente._

_-Vendré lo antes que pueda, cuida de él.-_

_Denethor se va con su ama de llaves al palacio, mientras Boromir se queda sentado en una silla esperando a que el Mayoral en persona termine de atender a su hermano, las Casas de Curación están llenas de heridos, muchos de ellos de las compañías del propio Boromir, pasado un rato decide levantarse para estirar las piernas, y recorre toda la estancia, para ver como se encuentran sus hombres, pasa una hora, y luego pasa otra, pero aún no se sabe nada, Boromir está ahora sentado en la misma silla, con la cabeza apoyada en una pared con los ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir, a pesar de lo entrada que estaba ya la madrugada, en apenas 3 horas amanecería. _

_Denethor entra en silencio, y ve a su hijo mayor, pensando que está dormido se sienta a su lado sin hacer ruido para no despertarle, y se queda en silencio, hasta que Boromir habla._

_-Aún no han dicho nada. Esta incertidumbre me está volviendo loco.- Dijo Boromir sin abrir los ojos._

_-Me reuniré con el consejo, debemos enviar más hombres a Ithilien, quizás hubiéramos podido prevenir el ataque a Osgiliath con más vigilancia, tu hermano dijo que la noche de ayer el bosque estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso le extrañó.-_

_-Nos están poniendo a prueba, por qué atacar a la luz del día, los orcos la odian, saben que son más fuertes de noche, seguramente estaban midiendo nuestras fuerzas de cara a preparar un ataque a gran escala en primavera, en pocos días todo Gondor, excepto el sur estará cubierto de nieve, saben que atacar en esas condiciones sería un suicidio para ellos, de todos modos iré yo personalmente si es necesario a Cair Andros para hablar con su capitán y con los tenientes de Faramir, al menos hasta que mi hermano esté repuesto.-_

_-No te preocupes, antes de partir de Henneth Annûn, tu hermano ya les dio instrucciones, están mejor preparados de lo que creía.-_

_-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Los Montaraces son los que hacen que mi trabajo sea más fácil.- Dijo Boromir riéndose, en ese momento el Mayoral de Las Casas de Curación salía con el delantal teñido de rojo puesto todavía._

_-¿Mi Señor Denethor?.-_

_-Mayoral, dígame como está mi hijo.-_

_-La fiebre ha comenzado a subirle con fuerza mi Señor, hemos logrado reparar todo el daño que sufría en su costado, así como extraerle la punta de flecha, la cual no dañó el músculo apenas, entró limpiamente, ha hecho bien no arrancársela, pues el mayor peligro de las flechas son los desgarros que se producen al arrancarlas, pero esa flecha estaba envenenada, veneno de Morgul, pero tranquilo sabemos como acabar con él, ha perdido mucha sangre y necesitará mucho reposo y un largo tiempo a nuestro cuidado, posiblemente necesite hacer ejercicios para volver a coger fuerza en el hombro, más siendo arquero, con el tiempo no le quedará secuela alguna. Sus heridas en si no eran tan graves como hacía creer esa cantidad de sangre, el joven Faramir estaba exhausto, por las ojeras de su rostro diría que llevaba días sin dormir y eso le pasará factura ahora.-_

_-¿Está consciente?.- Preguntó Boromir._

_-No mi señor, no está consciente, como he dicho tiene mucha fiebre, le hemos empezado a administrar el antídoto para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno, pero tarda mucho tiempo en hacer efecto, su actuación es muy lenta, es mejor que esté inconsciente, debemos darle el antídoto cada 4 horas, y cada 3 debemos darle una infusión de Penicillium, un hongo que ayudará a prevenir la infección, cada 6 horas le administraremos una infusión de Amapola para que le ayude a dormir y no sienta dolor, además le ayudará a descansar. Vamos a trasladarle a una habitación más apartada, un Señor de Gondor no ha de estar entre los enfermos corrientes, pueden venir conmigo si lo desean.-_

_-¿Se recuperará?.- Preguntó Boromir._

_-Puedo decir con certeza que sí mi Señor, las heridas que ha sufrido mi Señor Faramir tal vez hubieran matado en pocas horas a un hombre normal, pero él es un Dúnedain, y posee una fuerza superior a la del resto de sus congéneres. La naturaleza es sabia, y sabe elegir bien, dejemos que se sucedan las horas.-_

_Faramir es trasladado a una espaciosa habitación que mira directamente a Ithilien, con una enorme ventana de arcos que dejaba pasar la débil luz del sol, aún estaba amaneciendo, aunque tapada en esta ocasión con una gruesa cortina, dando una sensación lúgubre, moviéndose suavemente debido al viento que se filtraba por la ventana semiabierta, dejando pasar débiles rayos solares, la cama era grande, con un cómodo colchón, cubierto por sábanas de lino de color azul pálido y una manta de lana pura, caliente, pero liviana a la vez. Le depositaron en la cama sin apenas enterarse, en una de las esquinas de la estancia, había 4 sillas de de madera con el respaldo alto, en ellas estaba grabado el emblema de Gondor, Boromir cogió dos de ellas y las puso junto a la cama. _

_-Debe descasar, Ioreth vendrá en 3 horas a darle la infusión de Penicillium, no abran las cortinas, es importante que la habitación esté en penumbra, así podrá descansar mejor. Vendré en unas horas a ver como está.-_

_-Mayoral, ¿no sería conveniente cerrar la ventana?- Preguntó Boromir, observando como se movían las cortinas._

_-No, es bueno que el aire de la habitación se renueve, de hecho todas las ventanas de Las Casas de Curación están abiertas, sólo se cierran de noche, además el joven Faramir tiene mucha fiebre, y el calor no es bueno, es mejor que la habitación esté fría, aunque no demasiado, si observan que hace demasiado frío ciérrenla, he de atender a otros enfermos, si me necesitan llámenme.- Dijo el Mayoral retirándose._

_-En varias horas me reuniré con el consejo y ordenaré el envío de más efectivos a Ithilien, voy a enviar un mensajero a Dol Amroth para convocar a Imrahil a un consejo, le pediré que extienda a los Caballeros del Cisne por lo menos hasta los límites de Gondor con Harad, ya me lo propuso hace tiempo, pero no lo creí necesario, así mismo ordenaré a varias de las compañías de Lossarnach que refuercen Osgiliath, entre las que queden en Lossarnach y Lebennin habrá bastantes hombres para vigilar esos dos territorios, ya que Belfalas está bajo el gobierno de Dol Amroth.-_

_-Voy a ir a darme un baño y a dormir un poco, estoy agotado, ¿te quedas con él?, volveré lo antes que pueda.- Dijo Boromir._

_-Ve, yo me quedaré con él, no me moveré de su lado hasta que despierte, por favor hijo, diles a mis consejeros que no estoy de ánimos para reunirme con ellos, es de suponer que piensen que voy a convocar un consejo, pero lo he pensado mejor y prefiero esperar a que Faramir se despierte, luego esa jauría de lobos hambrientos me criticará por haber asistido al consejo estando mi hijo menor gravemente herido, y sinceramente hijo, prefiero que me critiquen por haberlos hecho madrugar, a pesar de no haberles dado aviso alguno.-_

_-Si quieres puedo reunirme yo con ellos, aunque no tendré la misma credibilidad que tienes tú.-_

_-Es mejor esperar a que tu hermano esté recuperado, así podrá exponer él mismo al consejo el tema de los refuerzos en Ithilien, voy a pedir al Rey del Bosque Negro que se encargue de los territorios limítrofes con la puerta negra, aunque sé de las reuniones secretas de su hijo Legolas con Faramir en el Norte de Ithilien, afortunadamente sus tierras están a salvo por el momento, y aunque sea en secreto pueden vigilar las tierras al norte de Mordor.-_

_-Sí, algo sabía, el Príncipe Legolas se internó en el Norte de Ithilien hace unos 6 años, persiguiendo a un grupo de Orcos, allí se encontró con Faramir, o más bien, Faramir lo capturó por vagar por los bosques sin permiso del Senescal de Gondor, o del suyo propio, pero le liberó a los pocos minutos e incluso ayudó a los Elfos a dar caza a los orcos, se hicieron buenos amigos, y sé que vigilan gran parte de los territorios al norte de Mordor.-_

_-Se acerca el día Boromir, Mordor recupera fuerza cada día, y nosotros estamos en el centro, los primeros ataques, y los más cruentos caerán sobre nosotros, la gran batalla tendrá lugar en esta época, y no tardando mucho.-_

_-No hablemos de eso ahora padre, el Mayoral e Ioreth están hablando afuera, seguramente tienen que darle a Far alguna medicina, salgamos a tomar el aire, no nos vendrá mal.-_

_Ha pasado gran parte del día, al final, Boromir decidió no ir a dormir, Denethor y su primogénito salen a los jardines de las Casas de Curación, mientras, Ioreth le administra a Faramir una infusión de Amapola, poco a poco va recuperando la consciencia, pero pronto vuelve a sumirse en sueños, el mayoral le toma el pulso, y posteriormente le revisa las heridas, cambiándole los vendajes y aplicando un bálsamo sobre las heridas para que ayuden a cicatrizar, Ioreth coge un paño y comienza a bañar lentamente a Faramir, cuando termina, coge otro paño y lo sumerge en agua fría, colocándolo sobre la frente del Montaraz. El Mayoral, una vez que ha terminado de vendar las heridas de Faramir, sale al jardín para informar a su señor del estado de su hijo._

_-¿Mi Señor?.-_

_-Dígame.-_

_-Señor, la fiebre del joven Faramir empieza a remitir lentamente, si todo sigue con esta progresión es de suponer que mañana por la noche ya no tenga apenas fiebre, sin embargo ha de guardar mucho reposo, sus heridas van cicatrizando bien, acabo de cambiarle los vendajes, e Ioreth le ha administrado una infusión de amapola, ha recuperado la consciencia durante varios minutos, pero no ha dicho nada, ha vuelto a dormirse, vayan a descansar, ese es mi consejo, calculo que llevan horas sin dormir, les mantendré informados.-_

_-Muchas Gracias Mayoral.- Dice Boromir._

_Haciendo caso a los consejos del Mayoral de las Casas de Curación, Denethor, Señor y Senescal de Gondor y su primogénito Boromir se retiran a la ciudadela para descansar y darse un baño, de paso comer algo también, aunque unas horas antes, una de las enfermeras les había llevado algo para almorzar. Antes de irse pasan por la habitación donde yace Faramir, Denethor se inclina y le da un beso en la frente a su hijo. Después emprende el camino hacia la Ciudadela._

Tiempo Actual …

-Gracias, pero eso no explica como llegué aquí.- Dijo Faramir.

-Con la ayuda de Ancir te subí a la cruz de mi caballo y te llevamos a Osgiliath, una vez allí te pusieron en una camilla y te introdujeron en uno de los carros de heridos que vinieron a Las Casas de Curación. Eso es todo hijo.-

-Bor, deberías a aprender a dar contestaciones más cortas, como nuestro padre, cuando se trata de narrar batallas no te hace callar ni una hermosa dama.- Dijo Faramir riéndose, pero de pronto su cara se tornó en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Sabes?, no te deberías reír tanto a mi costa, además, a esas hermosas damas les encantan todas mis historias, porqué no duermes un poco, te vendrá bien.-

-¿No te parece que he dormido bastante durante los últimos días, además, sospecho que en cualquier momento vendrá Ioreth a darme esa horripilante infusión de amapola, sabe a rayos. O será que te sientes culpable por dejarme aquí, cuando deberías estar complaciendo a tu enamorada.- Dijo Faramir.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué te han dado en este lugar?, apuesto que aún tienes fiebre, no me hables de ella, cuando se enteró que me quedé solo fue a palacio, pero los guardias le dijeron que estaba muy ocupado y no le permitieron el paso.-

-Eso fue antes o después de que hayas bebido la bodega entera.-

-Vasta ya, iré a decirle a Ioreth que te dé esa maldita infusión ya.-

-No te atreverás.-

-¿Qué no me atreveré?, espera y verás, ¡ Ioreth ¡!.-

-Calla, no grites tanto o vendrá y me obligará a dormir, aún no me ha perdonado que me haya escapado de Las Casas de Curación cuando con 12 años pillé aquella gripe tan horrible.-

-No recordemos aquellos tiempos, la culpa la llevé yo porque te dije que estaba nevando, sé lo mucho que te gusta la nieve, desde que eras niño.-

-Si, quizás porque el último recuerdo alegre que tengo de nuestra madre fue haciendo un muñeco, pero que conste que me gusta la nieve cuando estoy en Minas Tirith, no cuando estoy en Ithilien, por eso llevo varios años retirándome a Cair Andros.-

-Pues este año me temo que no hay Cair Andros, mi joven Señor, porque has de permanecer en nuestro cuidado por lo menos hasta la primavera, alégrese mi Señor, porque le estamos ofreciendo un invierno caliente, y no frío de ese que se cala por todos los huesos, quizás en varias semanas puedas ir a Palacio, pero seguirás dependiendo de Las Casas de Curación, y ni el mismísimo Senescal en persona habrá de librarte de nosotros, ahora debe tomarse esta infusión para poder descansar, quizás ahora se vea con fuerzas, pero créame, estas desaparecerán por completo, hace 4 días que ha sido herido mi Señor, y ha perdido gran cantidad de sangre, no confíe en encontrarse ahora mismo con fuerzas, porque tardará bastante en recuperarlas, y para recuperarlas antes ha de descansar, así pues, le dejaré que esté despierto durante un rato más, mis señores, si ven que se cansa, oblíguenle a beber la infusión, pero ahora debe beber esto, aún deberá seguir tomando durante varias semanas las otras dos infusiones, una para prevenir las infecciones que gracias a Eru no han aparecido, y para que el resto del veneno de la flecha que queda en su sangre desaparezca por completo, mi Señor Boromir, ayúdeme a incorporarle, con cuidado. – Dice Ioreth.

Denethor se encuentra sentado al lado de Boromir en silencio, observando la animada charla que mantenían Boromir y su hijo menor, sin querer intervenir, aunque ellos nunca lo hayan visto, le gustaba observarlos cuando estaban juntos, y daba gracias a su querida y añorada esposa, de haberles inculcado un gran amor por el prójimo, haciendo que entre ambos hermanos no existieran los celos, observaba a su hijo menor, y veía que intentaba ocultar su debilidad ante su hermano, pero a ojos de su padre no podía, Denethor veía que estaba completamente agotado, su cara estaba pálida y un poco sudorosa a pesar de que la fiebre había bajado días antes, se le veía dolorido, pero aún así intentaba ocultarlo. Se quedó un largo rato sentado, sin decir nada, observando.

-¿Hasta la primavera?.- Preguntó Faramir.

-Te están ofreciendo unas vacaciones gratis hermano, yo no las rechazaría.-

-Bor, tengo una idea, tú te quedas aquí en mi lugar y yo me voy a Osgiliath en el tuyo, creo que si te cortas un poco el pelo, y te afeitas un poco te podrías hacer pasar por mi.-

-Ni de broma, hermano, puede que seas más inteligente que yo, y mejor estratega, pero no conseguirás engañarme.- Dijo Boromir riéndose.

-Ahhh, es cierto, en dos semanas tenéis un duelo con Lossarnach, no entiendo por qué seguís retándolos a beber cervezas para ver quien aguanta más, siempre os acaban ganando, otra cosa no sabrán hacer, pero en lo que se trata de beber cerveza, no les gana nadie.-

-Y tú como te has enterado, cuando hicimos la apuesta estabas en Henneth Annûn.-

-Hermano, en Henneth Annûn tenemos muchos espías, y no espías del enemigo, sino espías en nuestro propio ejército, tengo hombres que son hermanos de algunos de tus hombres los cuales están metidos en la contienda. Entre hermanos se suele hablar, o escribir en este caso, Anborn recibió una carta de su hermano menor Gorbond en la cual se lo contaba todo.-

-Vaya, tendremos que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿no crees?-

-Boromir, somos espías, no sólo tenemos que espiar al enemigo, como íbamos a divertirnos en las largas y aburridas noches en Ithilien si no fuera gracias a las compañías de Osgiliath y sus legendarias contiendas, créeme, sois famosos entre los montaraces.-

-¿Quieres decirme que vosotros no hacéis lo mismo?, Según Areth, esa cueva está mejor abastecida que Minas Tirith.-

-Si te refieres a los concursos de quien bebe más cerveza, no, los he prohibido, no quiero Montaraces borrachos en las peligrosas noches del bosque, sólo nos faltaría que los orcos encontraran el refugio.-

-Buen argumento hermano, no es plan de que entren los orcos a robaros toda la cerveza y el vino.-

-No bromees, hace 8 semanas uno de ellos se perdió y encontró la entrada, no tuve otro remedio más que meterle una flecha entre ceja y ceja, y transportar su cuerpo a muchas millas de distancia.-

-¿Cuándo te caíste al Estanque Vedado?, eres el héroe de todos los soldados de Osgiliath, aunque creen que te caíste porque estabas borracho. Después de todo creo que tenemos los mismos espías, pues Anborn se lo contó a su hermano en una carta.- Dijo Boromir viendo la perpleja expresión de la cara de su hermano.

-No estaba borracho, resbalé.-

-Si, eso es lo que dices ahora, pero entre nosotros, admítelo, te pasaste con el vino, y te caíste.-

-No estaba borracho, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?, diga lo que diga no me vais a creer, se os ha metido en la cabeza que estaba borracho y no os sacarán esa idea de la cabeza jamás, pensad lo que queráis, el hecho es que ebrio o sobrio aquel que osa entrar en el Estanque Vedado debe morir.-

-Perdona querido hermano, pero la Ley es que aquel que entre sin permiso de su Señor en el Estanque Vedado debe morir.-

-He cambiado dicha ley, todo aquel que traspase los límites del refugio de Henneth Annûn, con los ojos al descubierto, sin ser un montaraz y sin permiso de su señor, será ejecutado de manera inmediata, aquel que cuente con el permiso de su señor lo traspasará con los ojos vendados. Más o menos, no está así redactada.- Dijo Faramir cerrando los ojos, y suspirando profundamente.

-Hijo, estás agotado, se te nota tanto en la cara como en la voz, deberías tomar la infusión de amapola y dormir. Vuestra charla es muy interesante, y también divertida, pero estás herido, hace poco que te has despertado, y no debes fatigarte más de lo necesario, se hace de noche, hemos de volver a la Ciudadela, pero temprano volveremos a verte, duerme hijo, te veré mañana.- Dijo Denethor dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo menor.

-Nuestro padre tiene razón, bebe, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te hayas dormido, vendré al alba.- Dijo Boromir dándole a Faramir la infusión.

Denethor mira como su hijo toma la medicina, ayudado por su hermano, y acostándose nuevamente, se pone su capa y se va rumbo al Palacio, Boromir se sienta en una silla, y observa con cariño a su hermano, que ya ha cerrado los ojos.

-Que duermas bien hermano.- Le dice a Faramir.

-Ve a descansar, estoy bien.- Dice éste débilmente.

-Iré ahora, cuando te duermas.-

-Bor, Gracias.-

-Por qué.-

-Por hacerme compañía.- diciendo esto Faramir se queda profundamente dormido.

Boromir se queda sentado un rato más viendo como su hermano duerme profundamente, el cansancio está haciendo mella en su cuerpo, y decide retirarse al palacio, dejando a su querido hermano profundamente dormido, sabiendo que estará bien.

Ya es de noche, y Boromir entra en el Palacio, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, en donde una sirvienta le prepara un baño caliente, se desviste y se mete en el agua tibia, relajándose por completo, al cabo de un rato decide salir, y se viste con unos pantalones, unas zapatillas y una gruesa casaca de color azul oscuro, las lámparas del palacio están encendidas, y bajo la tintineante e intensa luz se dirige al comedor, en donde su padre aún espera por él para cenar.

-Has tardado hijo, estoy esperando por ti para cenar.-

-Me he quedado con Far hasta que se durmió.-

-Tú hermano estará bien Boromir, está en las mejores manos.-

-Lo sé padre, sé que estará bien, es sólo que me siento mal, me siento mal por no haber podido protegerle.-

-Hijo, Faramir ya es un hombre, por si no te has dado cuenta tiene 30 años, y ya no necesita de tu protección, créeme, le he visto en acción, sabe arreglárselas perfectamente y sus hombres le respetan, jamás había visto tanto respeto como el que esos montaraces sienten por Faramir.-

-También las compañías de Osgiliath le aprecian, darían su vida por él, pero es mi hermano menor, tengo el deber de protegerle.-

-Al igual que él siente que es un deber, además de una obligación el protegerte a ti, o a mi.- Dijo Denethor tristemente.

-Que ironía padre, él es el pequeño, se supone que somos nosotros quienes debemos de cuidar de él, sin embargo es él, el que cuida de nosotros.- Dice Boromir en voz baja en medio de un profundo suspiro.


	5. Parte 4

**Parte IV**

-¿Preparado para dejar Las Casas de Curación?.- Pregunta Boromir.

-Empezaba a pensar que jamás me dejarían ir.-

-Ohhh, vamos Capitán, has estado sólo 3 semanas aquí encerrado, no es para tanto.-

-Padre no ha vuelto desde el día que desperté.- Dice Faramir con tristeza.

-No le culpes, ha estado muy ocupado, ¿sabes que ha destinado más hombres a Ithilien?.-

-No, no sabía nada, ¿de veras?.-

-Por cierto, te encantará saber que ha comenzado a nevar hace una hora aproximadamente, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que decidas plantarte en medio de la ciudadela a hacer un muñeco.-

-¿Mis jóvenes Señores?, Joven Faramir, seguirás a nuestro cuidado durante muchos meses aún, aunque hagamos la vista gorda y te dejemos retirarte a la ciudadela, Ioreth en persona irá todos los días, y yo mismo cada 4, iremos a ver que todo marcha bien, Dorieth atenderá tus heridas, deberás llevar el brazo en cabestrillo durante al menos seis semanas más, aunque hemos comprobado que puedes mover el brazo perfectamente, es importante para que la herida cicatrice por completo, deberás guardar reposo, pero puedes dar pequeños paseos sin cansarte, estás muy débil, y es posible que necesites ayuda para caminar durante algunos días todavía, come bien, porque cuanto mejor comas, antes recuperarás las fuerzas. Ya no es necesario que tomes en antídoto, pero deberás seguir tomando la infusión de Penicillium, una vez al día, así como la de amapola cada 6 horas, ya he dado instrucciones a Dorieth la hermana de Ioreth para que esté pendiente de las tomas. Si se empieza a encontrar mal, envíen un mensaje e iré de inmediato, ahora váyanse antes de que empiece a nevar con mayor fuerza.-

-Tranquilo mayoral, yo mismo me encargaré de que mi hermano cumpla sus órdenes.- Dijo Boromir cogiendo los frascos con hierbas que le entregaba el herborista en una bolsita de lino gris con el emblema de las casas de curación, el árbol de Gondor con una amapola sobrepuesta, ambos bordados con hilo plateado.

Boromir ayuda a Faramir a vestirse, le ayuda a ponerse unos gruesos pantalones de color negro, así como una camisa de lino blanco, Boromir se queda en silencio al ver las vendas que cubren el torso de su hermano.

-Ya ha pasado Boromir, estoy bien.- Dice Faramir tranquilizándole.

Sin decir nada, sólo asintiendo, continúa ayudando a su hermano menor a vestirse, le ayuda a ponerse una casaca de color negro con el árbol de Gondor grabado en plata, las botas, y una gruesa capa con bordados dorados y plateados en los bordes, acorde con su condición de Señor de Gondor. Le ayuda a levantarse de la cama con cuidado, y sujetándole con firmeza emprenden el camino que les llevará a su hogar, en la parte más alta de la ciudad, la calle está completamente desierta, ya que ha comenzado a nevar con copiosidad, una vez llegan a la explanada que se abre entre en centro de la ciudadela y el espolón que gobierna la ciudad, comprueban que está todo cubierto de nieve y que no hay apenas soldados, los que custodiaban la fuente se han retirado, sólo quedaban los guardias que custodian las puertas, que al percatarse de que llegaban sus señores hacen una profunda reverencia, uno de ellos era Beregond, un amigo de la infancia de Faramir, que al verle llegar no puede evitar sonreír.

-Me alegra verte en pie querido amigo, todos han estado preocupados por ti, te mandan sus mejores deseos.- Dijo Beregond.

-Gracias Beregond.-

Entran en el gran salón del trono, que hace las veces de salón de festejos o Merethrond, sentado sobre su frío trono de piedra negra se encontraba Denethor, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos, sin percatarse que sus dos hijos se acercaban lentamente hacia él, al ver a los dos jóvenes señores, los sirvientes decidieron que era mejor dejar al padre con sus dos hijos, y se retiraron a cumplir con sus obligaciones, en un día normal, la sala del trono estaría llena de nobles, pero en un día como ese preferían estar en el abrigo de sus hogares, sin pasar frío.

Boromir se acerca con su hermano cogido firmemente y ve que su padre se haya en un estado de duermevela, ni despierto, pero tampoco dormido, y decide hablarle.

-¿Padre?, ya hemos llegado.- Dice con voz suave.

-¿Qué?, ohhh, es cierto, habías ido a buscar a tu hermano, y bien, dime Faramir, que tal te encuentras.-

-Bien padre, aunque todavía con bastante dolor, pero se pasará.-

-Se pasará, eres un Hurin.-

Denethor levanta la cabeza y ve a sus dos hijos ante si, el mayor está sujetando al menor, debido a su aún visible debilidad, al ver a su hijo menor, Denethor se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que envidiar a su primogénito, ante él veía a un soldado que había sido herido en batalla intentando proteger a su señor, erguido, orgulloso, e incluso juraría que había crecido en altura, pues se le veía todavía más alto que antes en comparación con su hermano, a pesar de que su primogénito gozaba de una elevada estatura, y supo en ese mismo instante, que había juzgado erróneamente el valor de su hijo.

-Lo sé, padre.- Contestó Faramir.

-Ahora retiraros, os veré durante el almuerzo.- contestó Denethor con brusquedad.

-Ha vuelto a ser el mismo, le extrañaba.- Dijo Faramir cuando entraban por la puerta que comunicaba la Sala del trono con la vivienda de los Senescales.

-No le juzgues hermano, para él es duro que aquel al que siempre despreció en valor y en coraje, sea el que le ha salvado la vida, ahora vamos a tus habitaciones, has de cumplir con las órdenes del Mayoral y guardar reposo.-

-¿Tú también?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he de ser esclavo de la cama?.-

-El tiempo que sea necesario, mírate apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, así pues, te vas a meter en la cama, y yo ordenaré que te lleven el almuerzo cuando sea la hora, iré a cambiarme y vendré a hacerte compañía, le he prometido al Mayoral que te cuidaría.- Dijo Boromir.

-Bor, sé que te sientes mal porque no has podido evitar que me hirieran, pero no siempre estarás ahí para protegerme.-

-Mi niño, dime como te encuentras.- Dijo una señora de unos 40 años entrando en la habitación como una exhalación.

-Estoy bien Dorieth, tranquilízate y respira profundamente.- Le dijo Faramir a su antigua niñera y hermana menor de Ioreth de Las Casas de Curación.

-¿Boromir? Ayúdame a desvestirlo, para ponerle algo más cómodo, este jovencito ha de permanecer en cama durante alguna semana más.-

-Por qué todos os empeñáis en postrarme en una cama, el Mayoral e Ioreth me han tenido en una durante tres largas semanas. Y ayer aparecieron mis tías por las Casas de Curación diciendo que vendrían todos los días a verme para cerciorarse de que cumplo las órdenes del Mayoral.-

-Y las que aún te quedan, por cierto que he recibido órdenes de mi hermana, y le he prometido que cumplirías todas sus recomendaciones, pues en todo cuanto atañe al arte de cuidar enfermos no tiene rival en todo Gondor, ahora a la cama, no querrás que me enfade. Y sí, vuestras tías ya me han dicho que vendrán cuando menos te lo esperes,-

-¿Estás contento?. Nuestros papeles al fin se intercambian.- Dice Faramir a Boromir.

-No sé a que te refieres.-

-Claro que lo sabes, sólo te estás haciendo el despistado, me refiero a la vez que te caíste dentro de la fuente y agarraste una terrible gripe, era invierno, y recuerdo que yo tenía unos 14 años, tú cumplías 18 ese día, y bebiste vino por primera vez, te obligaron a permanecer en cama durante 2 largas semanas, mientras yo podía jugar con la nieve, incluso te llevaba bolas de nieve para darte envidia, alégrate hermano, porque hoy es el día de tu venganza, las tornas se han cambiado, pues yo soy el que ha de permanecer metido en una cama, y tú el que puede traerme bolas de nieve para darme envidia.-

-Con gusto desearía no verte metido en esa cama, y aunque me has recordado esa historia, no deseo pues vengarme, pues nuestras situaciones son completamente distintas.- Dijo Boromir.

-Bor, ¿me harías un pequeño favor?.-

-Adelante, pide lo que quieras.-

-Cuélate en el estudio de nuestro padre y coge uno de los libros que tiene en la estantería del fondo, uno de tapas azules con grabados en oro, que pone Gondor y sus fronteras con Mordor, y los Reinos de Harad, y tráemelo.-

-Como desees, pero para que necesitas ese libro.- Preguntó Boromir con curiosidad.

-Ya que he de estar postrado en esta cama en contra de mi voluntad deseo hacer algo de provecho, he decidido estudiar con detenimiento nuestras fronteras, tranquilo hermano, es un libro de mapas.-

-Está bien, iré ahora mismo a por él, supongo porque te conozco incluso mejor que a mi mismo, que deseas también que te traiga papel y lápiz, ¿Me equivoco?.-

-Es cierto que no te equivocas hermano, y cierto es también que me conoces mejor que a ti mismo.- Dice Faramir sonriendo y metiéndose dentro de la cama.

Boromir deja a su hermano y sale de la habitación, adentrándose en el oscuro pasillo, a pesar de ser pleno día, el Sol no ha salido, dejando paso a la nieve, estaba nevando copiosamente y había poca actividad en el palacio, saliendo del ala donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales, Boromir llega a un ancho pasillo, iluminado por la débil luz de varias lámparas, entrando en una iluminada sala que poseía un gran ventanal, y estanterías repletas de libros de diferentes tamaños, en la pared del fondo colgaba un estandarte de color blanco, con el árbol de Gondor, y justo delante había una gran mesa cubierta de libros y de papeles, con una silla de respaldo alto y tapizada en color rojo, delante de la mesa había de igual manera dos sillas, pero éstas de respaldo más bajo, era el estudio de su padre, donde llevaba a cabo toda la labor administrativa como Senescal del Reino. No había nadie, Boromir se interna y va rumbo a la estantería que había al fondo, justo al lado de la ventana, y se pone a leer los títulos de los libros, hasta que una voz en la puerta le saca de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?.-

-Padre, te hacía en el Salón del Trono.-

-Evidentemente, ya no estoy allí, dime, que haces fisgoneando mis libros.- Preguntó Denethor con brusquedad.

-Faramir me ha pedido uno, dijo que estaba en la estantería del fondo, pero no precisó cual de ellas.-

-Tu hermano conoce perfectamente la colocación de cada uno de estos libros, puesto que él mismo se ha encargado de ordenarlos en una de mis ausencias, en concreto la última vez que visité a mi viejo amigo Forlong, hace tiempo que le he dado total libertad para disponer de ellos, dime que libro de ha pedido y quizás pueda ayudarte.- Contestó el Senescal.

-Ha dicho que es uno de tapas azules con grabados de oro.-

-Tapas azules y grabados de oro, mira a tu alrededor, la mayor parte de los libros son de tapas azules y grabados de oro, tendrás que precisar más, hijo, sé que los libros no son lo tuyo, cuando eras niño siempre intentabas huir de ellos, precisa más cual es tu búsqueda.-

-Dijo que es un libro de Mapas, pero no recuerdo el título, algo de Gondor y sus fronteras… -

-Gondor y sus fronteras con Los Reinos de Harad, está sobre mi mesa. Dime, para que quiere tu hermano ese libro, creía que lo conocía de memoria, después de todo lo ha garabateado entero con anotaciones y correcciones.-

-No lo ha dicho, supongo que tendrá miedo a aburrirse, el Mayoral le ha prohibido salir de la cama durante muchos días. Padre, deberías ir a verle.-

-Tengo cosas que hacer, iré más tarde, lo prometo.-

-Llevas diciendo eso semanas, no has ido por Las Casas de Curación desde el día que despertó, y a diario me preguntaba por ti, las respuestas siempre eran las mismas, está muy ocupado, está reunido, se encuentra cansado, llegó un momento en el cual ya no sabía que decirle, Faramir sabe que le estás rehuyendo, y ahora te necesita más que nunca. ¿Por qué no le llevas tú el libro?.-

-No me atormentes ahora con tu hermano, Boromir, ya te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer, en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien que solicite audiencia con su Señor.-

-Padre, ¿has salido hoy fuera de Palacio?, está nevando copiosamente, y hace mucho viento, la guardia de la fuente ha sido dispensada de su servicio, y las calles están desiertas, ni el necio más loco se atrevería a salir hoy del calor de su hogar y adentrarse en medio del temporal. No vendrá nadie y lo sabes, no tienes disculpa para ir a ver a tu hijo.-

-Desde cuando tú, mi primogénito, el mejor de mis hijos y el más grande de Gondor se ha vuelto un hombre tan reflexivo. Contesta.-

-Desde el momento en el que mi hermano me preguntaba por su padre y no por su señor.- Dijo Boromir furiosamente, cogiendo el libro y marchándose.

Boromir se vuelve a adentrar en el ancho pasillo, y se detiene antes de avanzar hacia el pasillo que conduce a las estancias de los Señores de la ciudad, esperando a que su padre recapacitase y decidiera seguirte, sabe que las palabras últimas que ha pronunciado han hecho daño a su padre, pero sabe que es una persona muy orgullosa, a veces demasiado. Perdida ya toda esperanza de que su padre le siguiera decide continuar con su camino.

-¿Hermano?.- Dice desde la puerta, y entrando en la habitación.

-Lo has encontrado, buen chico, no te especifiqué que estaba en la estantería que está junto a la ventana, lo siento.-

-¿Buen chico?, me recuerdas a ese perro que nuestra hermana adoptó cuando era un cachorro, aquel que lo mordisqueaba todo. Tranquilo, lo he encontrado sobre el escritorio, dime, ¿para que quieres este libro? Está todo escrito.

-Es invierno, y ambos sabemos que con este tiempo no se atreverán a atacarnos, cuantos días puede estar sin nevar, hacer viento o llover, ¿7 días tal vez?, no se arriesgarán a atacar durante este tiempo, ni durante el invierno entero y quizás las primeras semanas de la primavera durante el deshielo, sin embargo tienen muchos meses por delante para planear como atacar por nuestro punto más débil, en este caso Osgiliath, son conocedores de que por el norte no podrán avanzar, Cair Andros está demasiado protegido, y no se aventurarán a cruzar las ciénagas, por el sur el río es demasiado ancho y extenso, serían fácilmente vistos, ¿Dar un rodeo y atacar por el mismo Mindolluin? Deberían hacerlo sin ser vistos y esto sería imposible, no se atreverían a cruzar el bosque de Drúadan, el único camino que les quedaría, Ghân-Buri-Ghân a pesar de salvaje es un valioso aliado en la lucha contra Mordor, tampoco se atreverán a ir más lejos y atravesar Ered Mimrais, pues deberían internarse en Rohan, pero repito, para atacarnos desde estos frentes deberían cruzar las ciénagas, y no lo harían. El único sitio por el que pueden atacar es por Osgiliath, y saben que deberán ser contundentes en su ataque, pues si toman ambas orillas, nada ni nadie repeler su ataque.-

-Gondor es fuerte, y sus soldados valientes y llenos de coraje, no seremos derrotados tan fácilmente por un grupo de orcos.-

-No sólo son orcos los que nos van a atacar Boromir, cada vez hay más compañías de Harad que van rumbo a la puerta negra, y llevan esas criaturas abominables que no dejan nada a su paso, los Mûmakil, y temo que Umbar también tenga guardado algo contra Gondor, están demasiado silenciosos, debemos trazar un plan para repeler el ataque con garantías.-

-Que sugieres.- Preguntó Boromir con curiosidad.

Faramir no contesta, ve como su padre entra en su habitación y se sienta en una silla que está al lado justo de la cama.

-Seguid, seguid, lo que hablabais es realmente interesante, no reparéis en mi presencia.-

-¿Nos has estado escuchando?- Preguntó Boromir.

-En efecto, he escuchado todos las posibles vías de ataque según Faramir de Gondor, supongo que él sabrá mucho más de estas lides que su señor.-

-Sugiero que enviemos más compañías a Ithilien y a Osgiliath.-

-A Ithilien lo veo necesario, pero no veo necesario enviar más efectivos a Osgiliath.- Dijo Boromir.

-Ithilien ha estado desbaratando muchos de los ataques que iban a caer sobre Osgiliath, y ahora más que nunca seguiremos haciéndolo con firmeza, pero no podremos con todos los grupos de orcos y de haradrim, son muy numerosos en número, nosotros somos muy pocos, 400 montaraces armados con arco y espada no seríamos capaces de hacer frente a todos. Podríamos abatir a gran parte, pero la otra lograría escapar.-

-Faramir, no hay soldados suficientes en Gondor para lo que pides.-

-No hay Montaraces, pues ser un montaraz es más que vestirte con pieles verdes y marrones, tienes que manejar a la perfección muchas destrezas, como es el tiro con arco en movimiento y no fallar ni una sola diana, y desaparecer en el menor tiempo posible y en silencio, esto sólo se desarrolla con práctica, créeme, he tardado años en aprender la habilidad de desaparecer sin ser visto y de espiar al enemigo sin que note mi presencia, aunque estemos a dos metros el uno del otro, quedan aquellos que vigilan Lossarnach, Lebennin y Lamedon, es repartir fuerzas hermano.-

-No te entiendo Faramir, intenta ser menos enigmático.-

-Lo que sugiere tu hermano podría funcionar, termina por favor.- Dice Denethor interesado realmente por las palabras de su hijo menor.

-Mi sugerencia es que las compañías de Lamedon y de Lebennin refuercen Osgiliath, dejando varias compañías en sus territorios como medida de precaución, Dor-en-Ernil, podría junto con Belfalas, ocuparse de las bocas del Anduin y de todos los territorios del sur, junto con parte de las compañías de Dol Amroth, pero para Dol Amroth tengo otro destino, proteger sus propias tierras además de Minas Tirith cuando sea necesario junto con las compañías de Lossarnach, pero en caso de extrema necesidad, Dol Amroth vigila Umbar constantemente, una mínima distracción y Umbar podría llegar a atacarnos. Parte de las compañías de Lebennin vigilarían el Pelargir. Todas las compañías irían rotando cada poco tiempo. El sur no me preocupa tanto como el norte, pero si las compañías que vigilan el sur hacen bien su trabajo, e impiden a los reinos del sur ir a Mordor, el trabajo de los Montaraces sería mucho más fácil, aunque igual de peligroso me temo. Morgul ha vuelto a tener una actividad frenética, el ataque a Osgiliath de hace 3 semanas procedía de allí, son peligrosos, pues sus armas están envenenadas, y temo que cuando las nieves de Ithilien se fundan las huestes de Morgul procedentes de Mordor, donde pasan en invierno, sean aún mucho más numerosas, es la ciudad que nunca duerme, y los 9, se cree que han vuelto, aunque según Mithrandir aún son débiles, pero poco a poco van recobrando las fuerzas, y cuando las recuperen querrá decir que la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro será inminente.-

-Tonterías hijo, si los 9 hubieran vuelto a Minas Morgul lo sabríamos, no le des más importancia de la que realmente tiene, no creo que tantas medidas de seguridad sean necesarias, sin embargo tomaré tus palabras como un consejo y llegado el momento Boromir, te encargarás de ordenar esas tropas, tu hermano te ayudará aunque no he decido por cierto que abandones tu labor en Ithilien, pues sé que sería como hablar con una de las gruesas paredes de mármol de este palacio, antes ha de someterse a consejo, y sinceramente, no creo que sea aprobada esta propuesta.-

-Faramir tiene razón en lo que dice padre, muchas de esas tropas están inactivas la mayor parte del tiempo, dedicadas en gran parte a mediar en los conflictos entre campesinos, muchos de esos chicos no han visto un orco en su vida, y malgastan las horas mirando a las nubes, o a las estrellas, creo que sería buena idea dar un poco de descanso a las guarniciones permanentes de Osgiliath, todos vivimos en el mismo país, y es nuestro deber defenderlo, procedamos de la provincia que procedamos. Yo apoyaré la propuesta de Faramir. ¿Far, tienes algo más que añadir?.-

-Sí, sólo una cosa.-

-Dí.- Preguntó Boromir.

-Deseo salir de esta cama, llevo dos horas postrado en ella y ya estoy cansado de estar acostado, al menos me gustaría sentarme, no haría esfuerzos y estaría en una posición más cómoda, el Mayoral no especificó como debía ponerme dentro de la cama, así pues, deseo estar sentado, ¿te importaría ayudarme?, por favor, pon un almohadón en mi espalda.- dijo Faramir mirando con pena a Boromir, una mirada que nunca falla.

-No, esa mirada no, sabes que nunca he podido negarte nada cuando me miras así, pero tienes toda la razón, pues el Mayoral no especificó la postura.- Dijo Boromir, levantándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentado, y yendo a un pequeño diván que está pegado a la gran ventana a por uno de los almohadones, colocándolo en la espalda de su hermano, y ayudándole posteriormente a acomodarse.

-¿Así está bien?, dime como te encuentras, quizás deberíamos dejarte descansar.-

-Estoy un poco fatigado, y dolorido, pero estoy bien, y no deseo que os vayáis, necesito de vuestra compañía, la de los dos, mi padre y mi hermano.

-Si lo tienes todo tan claro, para que me has hecho ir a por el libro, confiesa la verdad, te has levantado cuando yo me he ido.- dijo Boromir con cara de enfado.

-No me he levantado lo prometo, si casi has tenido que arrastrarme para llegar a mi habitación, además te lo creas o no estoy cansado.-

-Bueno, te creeré por esta vez hermano, pero la próxima quizás no tengas tanta suerte, ahora cuéntame.-

-Quiero estudiar las fronteras entre Gondor y Mordor con detenimiento, también el sur de Ithilien en su límite con Harad, Umbar, las Bocas del Anduin, se han hecho cientos de incursiones desde Harad y han conseguido llegar a nuestra posición, hemos acabado con muchas de ellas sin ir más lejos una semana y media antes de que el Senescal visitara Henneth Annûn, entran en Gondor, y no encuentran oposición alguna, y casi temo más a Harad que a Morgul y Mordor juntos, después de todo los orcos aunque son fieros, carecen de inteligencia, pero Harad piensa, y sabe planear emboscadas cuidadosamente, los orcos sólo esperan y cuando te ven aparecer atacan. Deberíamos poner vigilancia en Emyn Arnen, desde sus colinas se divisa un extenso territorio al sur, la posición alta nos permitiría abatir al enemigo desde arriba, bastaría una compañía de buenos arqueros.-

-Eso mismo lo he observado yo hermano, en una incursión que hicimos a Emyn Arnen, allí no tenemos ninguna guarnición, y pensé que sería un buen lugar para tender emboscadas, pero los mejores arqueros están en Ithilien. Podríamos destinar parte de ellos a Emyn Arnen.-

-No, eso es imposible, son pocos y muy necesarios allí, propongo que se cree una unidad específica de arqueros, entrenada por algún montaraz retirado del servicio o jubilado, el arco largo no te permite montar a caballo y disparar a la vez, pero permite hacer disparos más largos y letales, aunque no es fácil de usar, requiere mucha habilidad.-

-¿ves cómo no era tan difícil ocupar el puesto que por nacimiento te corresponde y dirigir a Gondor junto a mí?-

-Boromir, hemos hablado miles de veces de lo mismo, no tengo ni fuerzas, ni ganas para discutir contigo, sabes mi respuesta.-

-Yo no veo tan viable crear una unidad de arqueros, aunque podría ser una ventaja para nosotros, tener gente apostada en las colinas, allí serían invencibles, pues tendrían la naturaleza a su favor para ocultarse, y el enemigo no se atrevería a atacar, pues sería visto con demasiada facilidad, de todos modos hijo, le expondré la idea al consejo, me retiro, Boromir te veré en la cena, Faramir, te prohíbo como tu señor pero más aún como tu padre que te levantes de esa cama hasta que el mayoral en persona te de licencia.- Dice Denethor retirándose.

-Parece que esa visita a Ithilien, y el hecho de que le hayas salvado la vida le han ablandado el corazón, ya no creo que sea tan de piedra como creías.-

-No estaría tan seguro Bor, en el fondo él hubiera querido que fueras tú el que le salvaras la vida, y no yo.- Dice Faramir con tristeza, cerrando los ojos.

Boromir pone su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano, que está agotado, quedándose rápidamente dormido, Boromir tapa a su hermano con una manta y se queda sentado en la misma posición observándole, mientras, las horas pasan, y se va haciendo de noche, la nieve, que había cesado hacía unas horas vuelve a caer con una intensidad feroz.


	6. Parte 5

**Parte V**

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-La primavera se acerca a pasos agigantados, y cosecha nueva, los campesinos y comerciantes de todo Gondor, aprovechando los últimos coletazos del invierno, vienen a ofrecer sus productos al Senescal, o a solicitar licencias para venderlos.- Dijo uno de los soldados de la fuente.

-¿Ya eres libre?.- Le pregunta otro.

-Aún no, el Mayoral dice que no podré volver al servicio por lo menos en tres o cuatro meses más, aunque le estoy pillando el gusto a estar aquí tanto tiempo seguido. Al menos me ha dado permiso para pasear libremente por la ciudad, aunque he de ir todas las semanas a Las Casas de Curación a revisión, todavía no me ha dado permiso para coger un arma. Me ha castigado por la recaída que tuve hace unas semanas.-

_Flashback_

_Semanas Antes_

_-¡Qué haces levantado¡.- Preguntó Boromir Alarmado._

_-Ioreth me ha dicho que puedo levantarme y dar cortos paseos por el palacio, y salir a la terraza si así lo deseo.-_

_-Deberías estar en la cama, Far, no hace ni 2 meses que te han herido, tus heridas han cicatrizado externamente, pero no en el interior.-_

_-Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte ya por mi, no soy un niño que necesite las 24 horas del día de su hermano mayor.-_

_-Y quién sino yo ha de preocuparse por ti, además, esto no es la terraza, estás en el jardín.-_

_-Me gusta el jardín, siempre que quiero pensar vengo aquí, es lo más parecido a Ithilien, y sabes que allí me siento libre.- Dice Faramir sentándose en un banco de piedra._

_-Que recuerdos me trae este jardín, en especial este estanque.- Dice Boromir señalando el estanque que se abre ante sus pies.-_

_-Hace mucho que no tiene agua, sólo el agua procedente de la lluvia, puede estar lleno durante el invierno, pero llega la primavera y el agua se evapora.-_

_-Cuando éramos niños, nuestra madre nos llevaba a Dol Amroth para pasar los meses de verano y para ver a nuestro abuelo Adrahil, nuestros tíos y primos, en su palacio había un enorme estanque repleto de peces dorados, y tu te encaprichaste con ellos, un día intentando coger uno con las manos te caíste, Drahil y Elphir empezaron a reírse porque les pareció divertido, afortunadamente Imrahil estaba allí y te vio caer dentro del estanque, él te sacó a pesar de que el agua no te llegaba ni a la cintura, fuiste corriendo a decirle a mamá, que estaba paseando con la tía __Ivriniel, que querías llevar los peces para el estanque de la ciudadela, y el abuelo no supo decirte que no, y envió los peces. Mamá los cuidaba con mucho cariño, hubo una época en la cual también había cisnes, ella no podía olvidarse de ellos, pero cuando ella se fue, nadie les dio de comer, todos se olvidaron y acabaron muriendo. Perdóname hermano, no quiero traerte malos recuerdos, cuando aún estás olvidando el último desagradable que has tenido.-_

_-No tienes porqué disculparte Bor, desearía tener más recuerdos de esa época, pero no los tengo, y me gusta que me cuentes historias, aunque sean tristes, pues ellas tienen como protagonista a Finduilas de Dol Amroth, nuestra añorada madre, y tu posees los recuerdos que yo no tengo, que por la edad de aquel entonces no me permitía percatarme de las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor.-_

_-Dejemos los recuerdos tristes hermano, y alegrémonos por el día de hoy, por los días que vendrán, después de todo el pasado sólo es un recuerdo. Podemos ordenar a los jardineros que vuelvan a llenar de agua el estanque, que pongan nenúfares y peces de colores, y que vuelvan a sembrar flores de todos los colores, yo también extraño aquel jardín.-_

_-Deja de decir tonterías, ¡Auch!.- Exclama Faramir doblándose de dolor._

_-Que pasa, Far, que te duele. Habla.-_

_-Sentí algo raro al levantarme, un dolor intenso, me duele Boromir.- Dijo apoyándose en su hermano._

_-Vamos, te llevaré a las Casas de Curación, dime, ¿puedes andar?.-_

_-Si, creo que si.- dice Faramir débilmente._

_Boromir ayuda a Faramir a llegar a las Casas de Curación, iba apoyado en su hermano, y al entrar en el edificio, la cara del Mayoral era de pocos amigos, miró a Faramir y a Boromir con determinación y con severidad, dio órdenes a varios curadores para que atendieran a sus pacientes, y el mismo acompañó a Faramir a una sala, prohibiendo a Boromir entrar, al cabo de media hora aparece Denethor visiblemente enfadado._

_-Que le ha pasado ahora a este hijo mío, habla.- Dice a Boromir._

_-Estábamos en el jardín y al levantarse del banco sintió un fuerte dolor.-_

_-¿No se supone que debería estar en cama?, por qué estaba en el jardín, habla.-_

_-Yo le he dado permiso al joven Faramir para que diera paseos cortos, pero obviamente interpretó mis palabras como creyó conveniente, el joven Señor está bien, sólo ha un tirón muscular debido a la inactividad, este pequeño percance alargará un poco su convalecencia, hemos visto que la cicatrización está siendo más lenta de lo que previamente habíamos estimado, no cambiaré lo que había ordenado, debe dar pequeños paseos, pero sin subir ni bajar escaleras, podrá andar por su habitación e incluso salir a la terraza a tomar aire fresco, pero por el momento nada más, en varias semanas podrá pasear por el Palacio si se encuentra con fuerzas, ordenaría pues que durante al menos esta semana el joven Faramir descanse lo máximo posible, pero si desea levantarse para estirar las piernas, no se lo impidan, ayúdenle. Ahora mismo Ioreth le está aplicando un bálsamo relajante, ya no es necesario que lleve el brazo en cabestrillo, es importante que ya vaya ejercitando el hombro, pero sin molestarlo demasiado, cuado Ioreth acabe podrá volver a la ciudadela, si quieren pueden irse, ordenaré a alguien para que le acompañe.-_

_-No es necesario Mayoral, yo mismo le esperaré.- Contestó Denethor._

_-Como usted desee Señor, ahora si me disculpan, hay otros enfermos que necesitan de mi ayuda.- Dice el Mayoral haciendo una reverencia a Denethor y retirándose posteriormente._

_-Si no te importa padre, yo me retiro, he de ir al primer nivel para que me entreguen el informe del día de Osgiliath.- Dice Boromir yéndose._

_Diez minutos más tarde, Faramir sale acompañado de la sala de curas por Ioreth, viendo a su padre, de pie en el medio del pasillo visiblemente enfadado._

_-Padre, que haces aquí.- Pregunta sorprendido._

_-¿Qué hago aquí?, Faramir, creía que tú eras el hijo con sentido común, esto hubiera sido propio de tu hermano, pero no de ti, cumplirás a rajatabla las órdenes del Mayoral, y yo me encargaré personalmente de que las cumplas, ahora vamos, volvamos a la Ciudadela.-_

_-Si padre.- Dice cabizbajo._

_Denethor ayuda a Faramir a subir a la ciudadela, ante los atónitos ojos de los ciudadanos que paseaban por el sexto nivel, pues nunca antes Denethor se había mostrado cariñoso en público con su hijo menor, van despacio, pues Faramir aún se resiente del dolor ocasionado por el tirón muscular, va apoyado en su padre, que le mira sin demasiada compasión. Llegan a la ciudadela, y entran por una de las puertas laterales del palacio, Denethor da órdenes a una criada para que adecente la habitación de su hijo, y a otra para que les sirva el almuerzo en las habitaciones de su hijo menor, una vez llegan ayuda a su hijo a quitarse las botas, y la túnica que llevaba puesta por encima, mientras las criadas destinadas a las habitaciones del menor de los Húrin cumple las órdenes de su señor. Una vez acaban y se retiran, el Senescal ayuda a su hijo a sentarse en la cama, ayudándole a apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, y poniendo detrás dos almohadones para que esté más cómodo. Denethor acerca uno de los sillones que hay donde la chimenea, cuyo fuego crepita sin cesar, y se sienta al lado de la cama de su hijo._

_-No te levantarás de la cama en una semana por lo menos, sólo podrás levantarte para ir al cuarto de baño, y para que las criadas cambien las sábanas, para nada más, hijo, no debes subestimar tu fortaleza, puede que te sientas con fuerzas, pero tu cuerpo ha sufrido un duro golpe y necesita tiempo para sanar, no hay prisa, el tiempo que tenga que ser será, ni un día más, pero tampoco un día menos.-_

_-Sólo deseo volver a Ithilien cuanto antes, cuando llegue la primavera supongo.-_

_-Pues tu deseo será en vano, pues el Mayoral ha decidido prolongar tu estancia en Minas Tirith al menos 3 meses más de los previstos, dijo que tu recuperación está siendo más lenta de lo que cabría esperar. Sólo volverás a los bosques cuando estés plenamente recuperado, he ascendido a Ancir a capitán, aunque por el momento no lo haré oficial, el se encargará de Ithilien hasta que te recuperes, y por los informes que me envían no lo está haciendo nada mal, tu puesto está cubierto, no hay necesidad de que aceleres el tiempo de recuperación. He hablado a escondidas con el Mayoral y te permitirá ir a Dol Amroth en varias semanas si lo deseas, tu hermana ha escrito y lo ha sugerido, no te obligaré a ir si no lo deseas.-_

_-Ancir es un buen hombre, tiene un coraje y un valor increíbles, daría su vida por todos sus compañeros si fuera necesario, conoce a la perfección los bosques, y he aprendido mucho de él. Ocupará el puesto de capitán con honor, puedes estar seguro. Por cierto, no es mi deseo ir a Dol Amroth, por cierto ¿dónde está Boromir?.-_

_-Tu hermano ha ido a por el reporte de Osgiliath, la situación está tranquila por el momento, hace meses que no hay ataques, el último fue cuando te hirieron, ahora supongo que esté metido en una taberna, supongo que le veremos a la hora de comer.-_

_-Padre, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer, puedo estar solo perfectamente, te prometo que no me levantaré de la cama.-_

_-Te creo, y no hay nada que requiera de mis atenciones con urgencia, ahora dime, ¿No hay ninguna chica a la vista?.-_

_-Padre.- Dice Faramir poniéndose rojo._

_-Tienes 30 años hijo, es hora de que vayas buscando una dama, te cases y asegures la continuación de la Casa de los Hurin, pues no creo que tu hermano se case nunca.-_

_-Tiene casi 35 años, aún tiene tiempo, estoy seguro de que algún día encontrará a alguien con quien compartir su vida.-_

_-Hola, ¿De qué habláis?, Lidlath me dijo que estabais los dos aquí.-_

_-Ummmm, de nada importante.- Dice Faramir riéndose y mirando para su padre, que también se ríe.-_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Decidme, ¿sabéis si el Senescal está de buen humor?.-

-Creemos que no muy bueno, ya sabes cómo es, tú mejor que nadie, y no creo que toda esta cantidad de gente le agrade demasiado, además, hay nuevos guardias, recién salidos de la academia y no se les da por el momento demasiado bien.-

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo regresa Boromir de Cair Andros?.-

-Supongo que en una semana, no creo que se pierda las celebraciones de su cumpleaños, en fin, creo que será mejor que ponga remedio a todo este escándalo. Vosotros a seguir con vuestra guardia. Como vuestro señor debería castigaros por hablar en horas de servicio, pero haré la vista gorda por esta vez.- le dice Faramir a Ardeth y a Marlin, los dos mejores amigos de Boromir.

-Que considerado, Señor.- contesta Marlin.

-Muchas gracias, Señor, crea su excelencia que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para sacar al joven Señor Boromir a la mejor taberna de la Ciudad Blanca el día de su cumpleaños.- Dijo Ardeth.

-Jajajajajaaa, todavía se comenta por toda la ciudad la que armasteis el año pasado en la Taberna de 'El Dragón Rojo'.- Contestó un guardia que estaba al otro lado de la fuente.

-Bereg tiene razón, este año que sea más comedida, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora a vuestras obligaciones. Hasta luego.

Faramir se dirige hacia la entrada de Palacio, sorteando a la multitud de gente que esperaba a que el Senescal les recibiera, cuando se dispone a entrar en el palacio, un guardia de unos 19 años le agarra por el brazo y le impide entrar, haciendo que la gente allí congregada empezara a protestar.

-Lo siento, pero no puede pasar, ha de esperar su turno.- Dijo el guardia.

-Eso, haga caso al guardia, estamos esperando desde el amanecer de pie a que el Senescal del Reino nos reciba, no tenga usted tanta caradura y no se cuele.-

-Acaba de llegar, póngase a la cola.- Dijo una mujer.

-Eso mismo, a la cola.-

-El Senescal aún tardará en recibir a la gente, así pues póngase el último, y cuando llegue su turno podrá entrar, sea cual sea el asunto que le trae aquí.-

-¡ A la cola ¡!.- empieza a gritar el gentío.

-Dime soldado, ¿eres nuevo?, nunca te había visto antes en la ciudadela.- Dijo Faramir.

-En efecto, es mi primera semana.-

-En ese caso te perdonaré la descortesía pues no sabes quién soy.-

-Señores, Señoras, ¿han visto?, hacerse pasar por un noble para entrar antes que nadie, a la cola.- Gruñó un fornido hombre que cargaba con varias cajas llenas de gallinas.

-Está bien, atención todo el mundo.- Dijo Faramir en voz alta.

-Que hace.-

-Tranquilo. Atención, todos aquellos que vengan a ofrecer sus productos al Senescal, acudan a la puerta lateral de servicio, allí está el Ama de Llaves de La Ciudadela y la jefa de cocina, negocien directamente con ellas, puesto que son las que llevan todo lo relacionado con los víveres. Aquellos que quieran comerciar sus productos en la ciudad, o bien pedir licencia para abrir un puesto en el mercado que acudan al tercer nivel y hablen con el jefe de aprovisionamiento y con el jefe de comercio de Minas Tirith, pues ellos tienen la última palabra al respecto. Si vienen de tierras lejanas, y quieren que el Senescal del Reino interceda por ustedes en alguna disputa, acudan antes al señor de las tierras donde viven, por que esos asuntos son de su incumbencia, antes que de la del Senescal, si no logran que el Señor de sus tierras arregle el problema, deben traer un edicto firmado por su señor el cual han de presentar ante el Señor Denethor para que intente arreglarlo. Todos los que quieran ofrecer sus servicios al Senescal y al Reino como soldados, acudan al 4º nivel y hablen con el general Galcir, es el jefe de la Academia del Ejército de Gondor, él asigna los puestos conforme a las características de cada persona. Si sus asuntos se encuentran entre éstos hagan lo que les he dicho, el Senescal es una persona muy ocupada, por eso ha relegado en otras personas diferentes trabajos. Ahora váyanse y dejen libre la entrada a Palacio.-

-Y por qué hemos de obedecer sus órdenes, quien es usted.- Gritó un joven cargado de manzanas.

-Ruego que abandone inmediatamente la ciudadela, de lo contrario llamaré a los guardias para que le pongan bajo arresto.- Dijo el soldado.

-¿Mi Señor Faramir?.- Dijo uno de los sirvientes de Denethor que salía por la puerta.

-Dime.-

-Mi Señor, su padre desea verle de inmediato.-

-Gracias Ashdir, ahora voy.-

-Mi Señor, ruego me disculpe, no sabía que usted es Faramir, uno de los hijos del Senescal. Perdone mi deleznable comportamiento. Soy Dúrin, hijo de Dúrin procedente del Valle de Ringló. -

-Que suerte tengo, debería pasar menos tiempo en Ithilien y hacer más vida social en la ciudad. Tranquilo soldado, eres joven y es tu primera semana, entiendo que no sea fácil, ahora haz que toda esta gente cumpla mis órdenes. Y sobretodo tranquilízate, puede que sea duro durante varias semanas más, pero una vez que te acostumbres verás que ser Guardián de la Ciudadela es la mejor de las posiciones en el ejército de Gondor.- Dice Faramir entrando en Palacio.

-Si Señor.- Contesta el joven soldado haciendo una reverencia. –Ya han oído al hijo del Senescal, ahora muévanse.-

Faramir entró al Palacio acompañado por uno de los sirvientes de su padre, Denethor estaba de mal humor y no quería recibir a nadie, no estaba sentado en el trono como de costumbre, sino que estaba sentado en la silla de su estudio sujetando fuertemente un vaso de vino entre sus manos, y con cara pensativa.

-¿Padre?.-

-Pasa y siéntate Faramir.- Dice Denethor quedándose posteriormente un largo rato en silencio.

-Padre. ¿Te encuentras bien?.-

-Perfectamente, el consejo de Gondor quiere otorgarte la Insignia del Árbol Blanco.-

-¿Cómo?, ¿La Insignia del Árbol Blanco?, pero no pueden, esa condecoración no se ha entregado jamás, no desde Mardil el Senescal de Gondor. Y por qué yo, es la condecoración más alta que existe en Gondor.-

-Te la quieren conceder por haberme salvado la vida, según ellos, interpusiste tu vida a la mía, salvando a tu Señor de una muerte segura, y lo ven como el mayor acto de lealtad en mucho tiempo, resultando herido de gravedad, alaban tu lealtad y tu valor. Quieren entregarte la condecoración durante los festejos del cumpleaños de tu hermano, la próxima semana. Creo que es conveniente que sepas que tu hermano lo apoya firmemente.-

-Pero yo no he salvado la vida de mi Señor, padre, yo he actuado por egoísmo puro, en el momento que ese orco iba hacia ti con su espada en alto, no pensé en salvarle la vida al Senescal, sólo quería salvarle la vida a mi padre, siempre has creído que Mithrandir había robado parte de mi corazón, pero no es cierto, eres mi padre, y aunque sólo hayas visto en mi a una persona débil, cuyo coraje es menor que el de su hermano, e incluso considerado en ocasiones una molestia, quiero que sepas que el corazón de tu hijo menor siempre ha sido y será tuyo, y has de saber compartirlo con tu otro hijo, te has dejado guiar por el odio, y no has sabido ver más allá de tu corazón. Eres mi padre y te quiero, que otra cosa podría haber hecho, ¿dejar que asesinaran a mi padre delante de mis ojos, y lamentarme toda mi vida no haber hecho nada por evitarlo?, como podría entonces mirar a Boromir a la cara. Cuéntaselo al consejo, diles que he sido un cobarde. No me merezco esa distinción.- Dijo Faramir levantándose y saliendo del estudio de su padre.

Una vez sale del estudio de su padre, Faramir sale del palacio a grandes zancadas y va al jardín de la parte trasera, un jardín que su madre Finduilas cuidó con cariño y que llenó de sus flores favoritas, traídas directamente de Dol Amorth, con el paso de los años, el jardín fue deteriorándose, pero de pie aún se erguía el árbol que había plantado junto con sus dos hijos y su marido, Faramir recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, aún estaba vivo en su memoria, había sido plantado 4 meses antes de la prematura muerte de su madre.

_Flashback_

_Año 2988_

_-Hijos venid.- Apremió Finduilas._

_-Mamá, ¿qué es eso?.- Preguntó un rizoso niño de cabellos negros de 5 años._

_-Esto mi niño, son semillas de lirios, las he mandando traer directamente de Dol Amroth para plantarlas en este jardín, ¿Querrían mis pequeños hombrecitos ayudarme?, ¿Boromir?.-_

_-Madre, es que … -_

_-¿Ya eres mayor?, vamos ven aquí, toma, tu harás los agujeros en la tierra con esta pala, sólo los hombres tienen permiso para usarla.- Dice Finduilas a su hijo mayor._

_-De acuerdo.- Dice Boromir orgullosamente._

_-Yo también quiero.-Gritaba el pequeño Faramir._

_-No Far, eres demasiado pequeño, tú pondrás las semillas en los agujeros que haga tu hermano, es un trabajo muy importante.-_

_-Vale, mamá.-_

_Boromir va haciendo agujeros en el suelo con bastante dificultad, pues la pala es casi tan alta como él, detrás suyo, danzando alegremente se ve a un niño de 5 años bastante travieso e inquieto, que va metiendo las semillas que le había dado su madre en los agujeros, bajo la atenta mira de ésta y de su padre que acababa de llegar, siguen así durante un buen rato, hasta que Faramir se queda quieto sin saber que hacer, con sus pequeñas manos vacías._

_-Hijo, dime, ¿qué te ocurre?.- Preguntó Finduilas._

_-Se me han acabado las semillas.- Dijo con tristeza._

_-No pasa nada mi niño, toma.- _

_-Pero esto son ramitas, no son semillas.- Dice desconcertado Faramir._

_-Así es, se llaman esquejes, son plantas de rosas, Boromir, ven aquí, quiero que hagas ahora los agujeros pegados al muro, y tú Faramir quiero que pongas una ramita en cada agujero, pues las rosas no pueden nacer de semillas, cuando arraiguen y crezcan llenarán de aroma y de colorido el jardín, es una flor bellísima, ahora toma, pero ten cuidado no te pinchen las espinas.-_

_-Están disfrutando.- Dijo Denethor complacido._

_Finduilas empieza a toser de repente, hace meses que la tos aumenta día tras día, así como una creciente debilidad, que la obliga a postrarse días enteros en la cama sin tener fuerzas ni para coger un simple tenedor, hace meses una terrible tormenta la cogió a ella y a Boromir mientras cabalgaban, en los campos del Pelennor, el primogénito estuvo varios días constipado, así como su madre, sólo que está nunca sanó del todo. La primera dama de Gondor apoya la cabeza contra el pecho de su marido el Senescal del Reino, mientras observa las risas de sus dos hijos, que un día serán los grandes señores de Gondor, pues provienen de las familias más nobles de Gondor, haciendo de ellos una mezcla especial, los seres más nobles de todo Gondor, los Hurin, por cuyas venas corre la sangre de Númenor, y Dol Amroth y en sus venas llevan reminiscencias de la sangre élfica de Lothlorien._

_-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?, quizás deberías retirarte a descansar.-_

_-¿Y no oír las risas de mis dos pequeños hombrecitos?, esas risas me dan fuerzas mi querido esposo._

_-¿Por qué no vas a pasar una temporada a casa de tu padre a Dol Amroth?. Creo que te haría bien, sé que añoras el mar, y quizás estar unos meses allí te alegre el corazón y recuperes todas las fuerzas que has perdido.-_

_-Esos dos niños son mi vida, al igual que tú mi querido esposo, no podría separarme de ellos, además, siento que no hay cura posible, noto como me debilito, y eso me llena de temor, Denethor, prométeme que si algún día yo ya no estoy que cuidarás de nuestros hijos, más de Faramir, pues es el más pequeño y el más débil, aunque tengas que ser duro con él, no dejes que le pase nada malo jamás, después de todo si a alguien se parece es a ti, pero también se parece a mi, y a su hermano. Prométemelo por favor.-_

_-Como puedes hacer que te prometa algo como eso Fin, es mi hijo, y siempre le protegeré, aún sin que me lo pidas, y no hables de una manera tan pesimista, en poco tiempo estarás plenamente recuperada y volverás a ser la misma Fin que hace tiempo eras. Ohhh mira, han acabado. Y este pequeñajo Hurin necesita un buen baño.- Dice Denethor cogiendo en brazos a su hijo menor._

_-¿Ya hemos terminado?.- Pregunta Boromir._

_-Creo que aún nos queda una pequeña cosa.- Dijo Finduilas mirando a su marido._

_-Boromir, trae aquel pequeño árbol que hay en pegado al muro del palacio.-_

_-Este hijos míos es un árbol especial, regalo de los elfos de __Tol Eressëa__ a Númenor, hace siglos que crece en Edhellond, que como bien sabéis está cerca de Dol Amorth y es donde está la casa que vuestro abuelo Adrahil nos regaló por nuestro matrimonio a vuestro padre y a mí, no crece en ningún otro sitio de La Tierra Media, pues fue un regalo de los elfos, que como sabéis Edhellond antaño fueron los puertos de donde los Elfos zarpaban rumbo a las Tierras Imperecederas, cuando los elfos se fueron fue ocupado por la gente de Dol Amrith, tiene una fragante corteza, así como sus hojas, que nunca caen, da un fruto de color rojo muy sabroso, su nombre es __Yavannamirë, y debéis prometerme que cuidaréis del árbol con mucho cariño, y que jamás dejaréis que se seque.-_

_-Sí, mamá.- Exclamó Faramir tirándose del cuello de su padre y yendo al encuentro de su hermano._

_Una hora después el pequeño árbol se hallaba plantado en el centro del jardín de la parte trasera de la ciudadela, donde se alzaba majestuoso un extenso jardín dividido en tres partes, en la parte pegada al muro había una pequeña franja de césped, donde Faramir y Boromir habían plantado los rosales, luego había una extensa franja de mármol, con bancos de piedra a ambos lados, en el fondo había colocadas varias dianas, donde Boromir estaba aprendiendo a disparar con el arco, para pasar luego al jardín lleno de flores, y con pequeños pasillos de mármol y bancos, en el centro había un estanque con peces, nenúfares y 2 cisnes, y justo al lado del estanque, fue donde plantaron el árbol de Yavanna._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Siempre que quieres estar solo te sientas en ese banco a la sombra de ese árbol.-

-Es quizás el único recuerdo claro que tengo de ella.-

-Faramir, espero que no seas orgulloso y que aceptes la condecoración que te ofrecen.-

-Que otra cosa puedo hacer, hablaré y que el consejo juzgue conveniente dármela o no, les diré la verdad.-

-Y que verdad piensas decirles.- Preguntó Denethor irónicamente.

-La verdad, que en ese momento sólo pensé en mí y en no perder a mi padre.-

-Pero da la casualidad de que tu padre también es tu señor , Señor de Gondor, tu Senescal, y que por consiguiente perteneces a la familia más noble de Gondor, todo va implícito hijo. Mi consejo, y si alguna vez me haces caso, cosa que dudo, porque siempre has obrado según tu criterio, no dirás nada y dejarás que te otorguen dicha condecoración.-

-No puedo, sería injusto.-

-¿Injusto?, a veces deberías ser menos orgulloso Faramir, eres noble, por tus venas corre la sangre pura de Númenor, eres como los Reyes de Antaño de los cuales descendemos aunque no sea en línea directa, eres justo, y leal, pero eres muy orgulloso y defiendes tus principios hasta la extenuación, sabes hablar con cortesía y sabiamente, sabes hablar bastante bien élfico, pero aún tienes que aprender muchas cosas, como que en ocasiones la humildad está prohibida, y este es uno de esos casos, aceptarás esa condecoración y yo haré la imposición de la misma, te guste o no. El Mago pudo haberte enseñado mucho en sus visitas, pero se olvidó de las más importantes.-

-Dices conocerme padre, y sabes leer en los corazones de la gente, y el mío no es menos, y sé que sabes perfectamente cómo voy a actuar, ahórrate las palabras, ya se desde luego de quien heredó mi hermano la testarudez, y no ha sido de mi añorada madre.- Dijo Faramir mirando la copa del árbol con tristeza.

-Desearía que ella estuviera aquí, viendo en lo que se han convertido sus hijos, sobretodo tú, antes de morir su única preocupación ha sido lo que iba a ser de su hijo pequeño cuando ella faltase, erais tan pequeños, tan inocentes, y yo no he sabido cumplir con sus deseos, envié a vuestra hermana a Dol Amroth porque sabía que Evenmir iba a estar bien pues tu tía Níriel se ocuparía de su educación, juré ante su lecho protegeros de todos los peligros que pudieran amenazaros, pero comprendí que no podía, tú te volviste muy introvertido, muy reflexivo, y nunca has dejado que nadie te diga lo que debes o no debes hacer, siempre has sido una persona muy independiente, más aún que tus hermanos, y nunca te hizo falta recurrir al Senescal de Gondor para salir de todos los problemas en los que te hayas podido meter. Aunque es un poco contradictorio, porque a la vez te has convertido en un hombre extrovertido, con un gran sentido del humor, una persona culta, conocedora de la Historia de la Tierra Media, muchos te seguirían incluso a la muerte. Recuerdo el día que plantamos este árbol.- Dijo Denethor pensativo.

-¿Me lo cuentas?.- Le preguntó Faramir mirándole a los ojos.

-Fue hace muchos años, 4 meses antes de que tu madre Finduilas nos dejara, lo mandó traer de Dol Amroth, ese mismo día Boromir y tú estuvisteis plantando miles de flores en este jardín, vuestra hermana aún no había cumplido su primer año de vida, tu madre así lo quiso, pues deseaba verlo lleno de vida cuando llegase la primavera, porque sabía que ella se estaba marchitando poco a poco, nunca pudo dejar de sentir añoranza del mar, y la sombra de Mordor la turbaba, cuando acabasteis de plantar todas las semillas, algunas de las cuales aún crecen, y aquellos rosales del fondo, vuestra madre decidió que era hora de plantar este árbol, envió a Boromir a por él, y yo le ayudé a hacer el agujero, entre tu madre y tú le quitasteis el trapo de lino con el cual lo habían envuelto, aún era un retoño, yo lo metí en el agujero y Boromir se encargó de cubrir la base con tierra, luego tu madre te envió a por agua y lo regaste, fue el último momento que pasamos los 4 juntos, a partir de ese día la salud de tu madre comenzó un deterioro imparable, apenas podía levantarse de la cama, y tu te pasabas horas y horas haciéndole compañía, cuando nos dejó montaste en rabia, querías que tu madre volviera, pero no entendías que ya no lo haría, cuando te lo expliqué saliste corriendo, y comenzaste a pisotear todas las flores del jardín, y a intentar arrancar todos los rosales, llenando tus manos de espinas, lo único que quedó intacto fue el árbol, cuando te cansaste te sentaste junto a él y estuviste llorando durante horas, nunca jamás volviste a derramar una sola lágrima por ella, ni en camino a Rath Dínen, ni en La Casa de los Senescales. No volviste a pisar este jardín durante años, hasta que un día Boromir te encontró aquí sentado leyendo un libro que ella te había regalado. Mucho ha crecido este árbol desde aquel día en el que fue plantado, y cada año que pasa está más hermoso.-

-No me pasé años sin venir por aquí, venía cuando nadie me veía y cuidaba el árbol, ella nos hizo prometérselo.-

-Lo sé, una vez te seguí, aunque tú no te percataste. Puede que haya sido muy duro contigo Faramir, pero no olvides que soy tu padre.-

**1 Semana después …**

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano.- dice Faramir

-No me lo recuerdes, sólo de pensar que tengo que aguantar a toda esa manada de nobles con sus mujeres intentando que me fije en una de sus hijas como futura esposa se me quitan las ganas de cumpleaños, además, se ponen sus mejores galas sólo para aparentar, se me ponen los pelos de punta.-

-¿Cómo crees que vendrá disfrazada la mujer del Señor de Lebennin?.-

-¿Esa garza estirada?, seguramente con uno de esos pesados collares de perlas que se pone, no sé como su cuello puede soportar semejante tortura.- contesta Boromir a su hermano.

-Tranquilo Bor, seguramente tus leales amigos tienen alguna preparada en alguna taberna, de hecho esta mañana estaban demasiado misteriosos, no han soltado prenda.-

-¿Sabes?, huiré de esa pantomima de fiesta cuanto antes, aunque yo no seré el protagonista, a pesar de ser mi cumpleaños.- dice Boromir.

-En cuanto a eso, quizás debiera hacerse otro día, no quiero robarte el protagonismo.-

-Ehhhh, padre te ha dicho que yo fui uno de los que apoyó que te dieran esa condecoración, y fue mía la idea de hacerlo el día de mi cumpleaños, nada me hace más feliz Far.-

-Hablando de felicidad y de cumpleaños, tengo un regalo para ti.- Dice Faramir entregándole un paquete alargado y estrecho.

-No hacía falta que me lo dieras ahora, podrías habérmelo dado por la noche junto con el resto. Ohhh, vaya.- Exclama Boromir al ver su regalo.

-Es la flecha que partí por la mitad, la he mandado recubrir de oro, esa es sólo una de las mitades, la otra la conservaré yo, también he mando redondear la punta para que no pueda hacer daño.-

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás, y la llevaré siempre conmigo, gracias Faramir.-

-Creo que deberías descansar antes del banquete de esta noche, llevas semanas sin dormir en una cama cómoda, Cair Andros no dispone de las comodidades que tienes en Osgiliath, y seguramente querrás darte un buen baño, o quizás dos, yo he de ir a ver al Mayoral de Las Casas de Curación.-

-¿Cuándo piensa darte de alta? Te veo estupendamente, parece que has recuperado todas las fuerzas.-

-Todavía no, me dará de alta en uno meses aproximadamente, aún dice que falta bastante para que me recupere del todo, y aún tengo de vez en cuando dolores algo intensos, además, he intentado disparar con el arco, y no tengo fuerza aún en el hombro herido, además, padre parece que se ha tomado en serio lo de vigilar mi recuperación, y no me dejará volver a Ithilien hasta que me haya restablecido completamente. Siento que tengas que hacer un doble trabajo, el tuyo y también el mío. He decidido que voy a ir a pasar varios meses a Dol Amroth, nuestra hermana planea secuestrarme.-

-Vamos Faramir, Evenmir puede ser retorcida pero no es tan cruel, o sí.- dice dudando. -No es para tanto, aunque reconozco que tu vida es mucho más dura que la mía, y sólo ha hecho falta una semana en Cair Andros para comprobarlo, además, he pasado 2 días en ese refugio tuyo, nunca antes había estado, y debo admitir de que es acogedor y caliente, Anborn y Mablund me han enseñado el lugar desde donde te caíste al estanque Vedado y aún sigo creyendo que estabas borracho.- Dice Boromir riéndose.

-Debería castigarte, has entrado en Henneth Annûn sin el permiso del comandante de las tropas de Ithilien con los ojos sin vendar, pero dado que esa persona es nuestro Capitán General y mi hermano, se supone que no necesita permiso alguno. Espero que no hayas bebido todo mi vino.-

-Jamás pensé que se te ocurriera llevar vino de las bodegas privadas del Senescal a Henneth Annûn, pero tranquilo, no se lo diré a nuestro Señor, aunque te aconsejo que lleves más.- Contestó Boromir riéndose abiertamente.

-Tranquilo hermano, proceden de la misma viña, pero son un negocio con cierto primo nuestro. Será mejor que te des un baño, lo necesitas, te veré luego.- Dijo Faramir despidiéndose de su hermano.

Faramir sale de la habitación de su hermano, y va camino a la suya a buscar la capa, para luego ir a Las Casas de Curación, está a punto de salir de palacio cuando se topa con su padre.

-¿Has visto a tu hermano?.-

-Acabo de dejarle, iba a darse un baño y luego a dormir un rato, está agotado.-

-En ese caso dejémosle descansar, ¿a dónde vas si se puede saber?.-

-Tengo que ir a Las Casas de Curación.- Dijo Faramir viéndose interrumpido por su padre.

-En ese caso iré contigo, necesito tomar un poco el aire, y de paso invitaré al Mayoral y a su esposa al convite de esta noche, vamos.-

Mirando extrañado a su padre, Faramir acepta que éste le acompañe a las Casas de Curación, aunque no le agrada demasiado, van en silencio, al salir del palacio, los guardias de la puerta, entre los que estaba el chico de 19 años con el cual Faramir había tenido un pequeño encontronazo una semana antes, les hicieron una profunda reverencia a ambos, así como los soldados de la fuente, entre ellos los amigos de Boromir, que no se atrevieron a hablar ante la presencia del Senescal. Pero Faramir se para a hablar con ellos.

-Sé que no os atrevéis a hablar por la presencia del Senescal del Reino, y no hay necesidad, sólo os informo, que siguiendo vuestras recomendaciones, el sedal está echado, Boromir es conocedor de vuestras intenciones, tal y como queríais. Cuando acabe la fiesta le llevaré a la taberna que me habéis indicado, aunque os advierto que como pase lo del año pasado con las compañías de Lossarnach, no sacaré a nadie de los calabozos, pues he dado orden de que os tengan encerrados la noche entera para no crear ningún tipo de disturbio, tened por contado, que el mismísimo Boromir sufrirá el mismo castigo, estoy cansado de sacaros de todos los líos, bastante tengo con controlar a todas mis compañías cuando están en la ciudad.-

-¿Permiso para hablar mi Señor?.- Dijo Ardeth cuadrándose ante Denethor.

-Habla.-

-Mi Señor Faramir, este año no habrá problemas con Lossarnach, lo prometemos. Además, hay cambio de planes, más tarde se enterará.-

-Por qué será que no os creo, vamos padre.- Diciendo esto, ambos se van.

-¿Van a organizar una fiesta para tu hermano?.-

-Así es, sólo espero que no haya problemas, el año pasado se dejaron llevar por algunas provocaciones y todo acabó con peleas.-

-Son jóvenes hijo, acaso no recuerdas tu propio cumpleaños, tu hermano siempre se encarga personalmente de organizarlo, no deja que nadie le quite ese placer y todos los años acaba siendo la mejor fiesta del año en la ciudadela.-

-Tienes razón, pero creo que lo hace más en su propio beneficio que por festejar mi cumpleaños, sólo espero que hoy no tengan ningún altercado con Lossarnach.-

-Contéstame a una pregunta hijo. ¿Por qué siempre os peleáis con las compañías de Lossarnach?.-

-Tienen demasiado tiempo libre, sobretodo de noche.- Contesta Faramir.

-En mi época también teníamos nuestras disputas, no creas que el Senescal de Gondor no conoce el significado de la palabra diversión, cuando había altercado en alguna de las tabernas nos llevaban a todos a los calabozos en una ocasión nos tuvieron varios días, según tu abuelo Ecthelion así aprenderíamos de nuestros propios errores y no volveríamos a cometerlos jamás.-

-La guardia de los calabozos y el alcaide me conocen perfectamente, incluso me dan los buenos días como esperando ya que pase algo y tenga que hacerles alguna visita ese mismo día, he tenido que ir tantas veces a sacar a mi compañía o a ordenar que los encierren toda la noche que están acostumbrados a verme por allí cada poco tiempo.-

-Dime, esos dos amigos de Boromir, Ardeth y Marlin, no los conozco demasiado bien desde que son ya adultos, los recuerdo de niños, eso sí, dime, ¿cómo son?. Se que son hijos de varios nobles de la ciudad.-

-Ya sabes que ambos son hijos de varios de tus consejeros, Ardeth es hijo de Forweg, mientras que Marlin es el nieto de Lilith la Bibliotecaria, e hijo de Boróndir, Señor del Valle de Ringló, su madre procede de Dol Amroth, de las familias nobles pero no están emparentados con nosotros. Parecen un poco alocados, pero son buena gente, Ardeth estuvo bajo mis órdenes, pero le hirieron y solicitó pasar a la Guardia de la Ciudadela, era un buen Montaraz.-

-Tu hermano siempre ha respetado mis órdenes, no como tú, que siempre metiste a tus amigos en el palacio sin mi consentimiento.- Dice Denethor riéndose.

-Es distinto, sabes que mis mejores amigos o parte de ellos están en Dol Amroth y que son mis parientes, los cuales por cierto deben estar a punto de llegar, junto con el Príncipe Imrahil, y en cuanto a Anborn, a su padre Forlong es al único que toleras como amigo, y al único que llamas como tal. Ohh, ya hemos llegado.- Dice Faramir.

Faramir y Denethor entran en las casas de curación en silencio, para que nadie se percate de la presencia del Senescal, pero a pesar de todas las precauciones no lo consiguen, y varios de los enfermos y curadores se acercan a él para mostrarle sus respetos. El Mayoral sale de una habitación acompañado de Ioreth , y apremia a Faramir a entrar a esa habitación.

-Será mejor que espere fuera.- Dijo Denethor.

-Puede pasar si lo desea, y si así lo desea su hijo, mi Señor.-

-Por mí no hay inconveniente.- Contestó Faramir.

-En ese caso, entraré.-

Entran en la habitación en compañía del Senescal, es una habitación muy amplia, y muy iluminada, en el centro hay una mesa de madera de roble cubierta con mármol blanco, sobre la piedra hay puesto un mantel mullido de color verde oscuro, en el fondo hay una amplia mesa con una silla, la mesa está cubierta de papeles y de libros, y las paredes de la estancia están llenas de estanterías con frascos repletos de hierbas medicinales o líquidos de todos los colores, así como de una gran cantidad de trapos de color blanco inmaculado.

-Mi Señor, siéntese aquí, y vaya quitándose la camisa.- Dice el Mayoral señalando la mesa.

Faramir hace lo que le ordena el Mayoral, se quita la camisa y se sienta en la alta mesa con un gran esfuerzo, pues aún tiene dolores, ante los ojos de su padre, que por primera vez ve el torso lleno de vendas de su hijo. El Mayoral retira los vendajes con mucho cuidado, mojándolos con agua caliente, para despegar la venda de la piel y evitar el dolor, dejando al descubierto una herida de unos 8 centímetros en el flanco derecho del abdomen de Faramir, de un color morado, y en algunas zonas, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido con síntomas de inflamación, las cuales tenían un ligero matiz rojizo, en su hombro se podía observar una pequeña herida de unos 5 centímetros aproximadamente, hecha por los médicos de Las Casas de Curación para poder sacarle la flecha, estaba prácticamente curada, aunque su hombro aún seguía débil y no podía realizar grandes esfuerzos. El Mayoral de las Casas toca con cuidado la herida más grave, provocando una mueca que más que de dolor era de molestia debido a que la piel estaba delicada, después aplicó un bálsamo sobre la herida y la vendó, dejando sin vendar la del hombro.

-Bien, hemos acabado, ya he visto lo mismo en otras ocasiones, el veneno de la flecha está dificultando la cicatrización, aunque ya no sea potente, el cuerpo tarda mucho tiempo en depurarlo por completo, la herida del hombro está casi curada por completo, no la vendaré, pero ponle todas las noches el bálsamo que te dará una de las enfermeras, debes ir ejercitando el hombro poco a poco pero sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, y aún debes guardar el máximo reposo posible, aunque tengas permiso para pasear por toda la ciudad, y la recuperación sea más lenta de lo pronosticado en un principio, transcurre perfectamente y calculo que en un periodo máximo de 6 meses ya podrás volver a Ithilien.-

-¿6 meses?. Hace unos días me dijo que volvería e meses.-

-E meses podría darte el alta, pero mi joven Señor, después de eso deberás hacer una serie de ejercicios de rehabilitación, y tu hombro necesitará mucha, lo has tenido más de dos meses inmovilizado, y he podido comprobar que aún le falta fuerza, ten paciencia. Te veré en 2 semanas, si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir. A no ser que decidas finalmente ir a Dol Amroth, en ese caso ven por aquí y te daré una carta para el Mayoral de sus Casas de Curación. Dele mis felicitaciones a su hermano por su cumpleaños, ahora mis Señores si me disculpan he de atender a otras obligaciones.- Dice el Mayoral yéndose.

-6 Meses. Estoy harto, primero eran 3 ó 4, ahora son 6 meses más.-

-Faramir, te han herido hace varios meses, ha pasado muy poco tiempo, y el Mayoral te ha dejado abandonar Las Casas de Curación antes de tiempo, una persona normal aún estaría sin poder moverse, pero tu eres de la raza de Númenor, no somos como los demás hombres. Has de tener paciencia, porque no volverás y creo que ya te lo he dicho con anterioridad, al servicio activo hasta que estés plenamente reestablecido.-

Faramir acaba de vestirse y sale junto con su padre de Las Casas de Curación rumbo a la ciudadela. Cuando llegan al patio que se extiende desde el palacio y la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion hasta el Árbol Blanco, ven a Boromir hablar animadamente con sus amigos, acerca de los festejos que tendrán lugar en unas horas, cuando ven a Denethor se ponen rígidos y dejan de hablar. Boromir les ve y se va a su encuentro.

-¿Y bien?, Que te ha dicho el mayoral.-

-6 meses, en 6 meses no podré volver al servicio activo.-

-Hermano, ¿tan mal te trata la vida en Minas Tirith?.-

-No es eso Boromir, sabes que nunca dejo de lado mis obligaciones en ese sentido, y que vengo de Ithilien siempre que es preciso, sólo tengo miedo a acostumbrarme demasiado a llevar ropa de seda, lino o terciopelo.-

-Tranquilo hermano, estoy seguro de que no te acostumbrarás, ven, vamos a dar un paseo.-

-Mejor no, tengo que revisar unas cosas, Mablund ha venido a traerme los reportes semanales y quiero darle instrucciones.- Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Como quieras, te acompaño a tus habitaciones.-

Pero antes de que les de tiempo a dar un solo paso, unas trompetas suenan de manera estruendosa en las puertas principales, anunciando la llegada de algún noble importante del País.

-Dol Amroth.- Dijo Boromir sin dudar.

-¡Por Eru!, se acabó la tranquilidad.- dice en referencia a su hermana.

-Parece ser que el Príncipe Imrahil ha llegado, Boromir, ¿por qué no bajas a recibirlo? Después de todo es un pariente.-

-Si padre, como ordenes. Far, te veo más tarde.- Boromir, haciendo una reverencia ante su padre.

-Hijo, ve a descansar, yo me quedaré para recibir a tu tío, sin duda alguna tendréis muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y es mejor que estés descansado.-

-Si padre, te veo luego.- dice Faramir retirándose. –Di que estoy durmiendo, aunque sea mentira.

Faramir se retira a sus habitaciones, antes llama a Dorieth, para que este atenta, ya que debe decirle como aplicar el bálsamo en las heridas, Dorieth es hermana de Ioreth, bastante más jóven que ella, sirvió durante un tiempo en las Casas de Curación y aún lo hace cuando su tiempo se lo permite, pues es la asistente personal de Boromir y Faramir, teniendo un verdadero don para la curación. Faramir prepara la bañera con agua templada y sales, de desviste y se mete en el agua tibia, donde está un rato, cuando termina de bañarse, y se ha secado y puesto los pantalones y la ropa llama a Dorieth.

-Mi niño, que te han hecho, no te muevas, te prometo que no te dolerá aunque seguro que ahora lo que más te molesta es que la piel está delicada, te aplicaré el bálsamo que te ha dado mi hermana pues es importante, ayuda a la regeneración de la piel y también calma la inflamación.-

-Estoy bien Dori, te lo prometo, además, quien si no mejor que tu para cuidar de mis heridas.- Dijo Faramir dándole un beso en la frente.

-Esto ya está, vendré todos los días a ponerte el bálsamo, ya no es necesario que lleves vendajes de ningún tipo, llevo cuidándoos desde que nacisteis y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca, ahora me retiro seguramente deseas descansar antes de la fiesta, recuerda que aunque te sientas con fuerzas y veas que tus heridas están casi curadas por fuera, por dentro tardan mucho tiempo en sanar, no subestimes tu estado, si te sientes cansado, descansa, no te esfuerces por parecer que no lo estás.-

Dorieth se retira, y Faramir acaba de ponerse la camisa, para posteriormente tirarse encima de la cama, quedándose profundamente a los 5 minutos, mientras en la sala de estar del Palacio, Imrahil charla animadamente con su cuñado Denethor, mientras que Boromir hace lo mismo con sus primos, Elphir, Erchirion, y Amrothos, Lothiriel la única hija de Imrahil se había internado en el corazón del Palacio. Mientras que no se ve a Evenmir, la hija del Senescal por ningún lado.

-Toc, Toc, ¿se puede?, ohhhh, estabas durmiendo lo siento.- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-No, no estaba durmiendo, pasa Thíri.- Dice Faramir levantándose.

-¿De verdad no te he despertado?.-

-De verdad, dime prima, ¿qué tal estás?.-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, por cierto, gracias por el vestido y todo lo que te pedí, si vas a decir lo que pienso, de que si no hay sastrerías en Dol Amroth la respuesta es sí, pero hace dos días fue el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas, y siempre presume de vestidos, simplemente quería llevar algo distinto, y de paso que se muriera de envidia.-

-No cambiarás jamás, ven aquí y dame un abrazo.-

Lothíriel se abalanza hacia Faramir con cuidado para no lastimarle, y le da un fuerte beso en la mejila.

-Nos has tenido realmente preocupados ¿sabes?. Boromir nos ha estado informando de cómo te encontrabas, cuando Eve no estaba aquí, la próxima vez haznos el favor de no darnos estos sustos.-

-Lo intentaré, parece que tenemos compañía, seguramente han venido a buscarte.-

-.- Grita efusivamente Amrothos, el más extrovertido de los 4 hermanos.

-Tranquilo Roth, deja algo para los demás, ¿qué tal primo?, nos han contado que estás fastidiado.- Dijo Erchirion.

-No más que tú, que te ha pasado.- dijo Faramir viendo el brazo entablillado de su primo.

-Nada, no es nada serio.-

-Lo que pasa Far, es que le da vergüenza …-

-Thíri, no lo digas.-

-Le da vergüenza decir que se cayó del caballo.- continuó Elphir.

-Muchas gracias hermano, ahora seré el hazmerreír de la noche, si os doy una pizca de pena, que esta conversación no salga de esta habitación, tengo una reputación que mantener, como creéis que las damas se van a fijar en mi esta noche si se enteran que me he caído del caballo, seguidme la corriente, me he enfrentado a un enorme orco y me ha herido.- Dijo Erchirion.

-Parece que Faramir tiene un serio competidor en las dotes de la oratoria.- Dijo Boromir.

-Erch, ¿cómo te caíste del caballo?.- Preguntó Faramir con curiosidad.

-Mejor no lo quieras saber.- Contestó Erchirion.

-Venga, Erch, dímelo, prometo no decir nada.- Dijo Faramir.

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero sólo a ti, a nadie más, vamos a la terraza, hablemos en privado.- Dice Erchirion llevándose a Faramir fuera del alcance del resto.

-Verás, nadie me dijo que mi silla de montar estaba rota, la cogí ensillé mi caballo y me fui a la playa, en donde iba a disputar una carrera con unos nobles de Dol Amroth, cuando dieron la salida espoleé a mi caballo, salió con fuerza y acabó ganando.

-¿Y eso es tan malo?.-

-Lo es si te quedas tirado en la línea de salida mientras tu caballo se va sin ti, con varias cervezas de más, la silla se desató, y yo me caí del caballo cuando salió disparado, en ese momento no me dolía el brazo, me dolía mi reputación, ya me entiendes, todos se rieron un buen rato de mí, y me dieron el trofeo porque les di pena. Pero no digas ni una sola palabra, y menos a tu hermano, y a esos amigos suyos, los de la juerga del año pasado, que espero que se repita.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro primo, aunque pasa saberlo habrá que esperar a más tarde.-

-Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?, me extraña que no estés metido en ello.-

-Querido primo, creo que tendrás que esperar a más tarde para descubrirlo por ti mismo.-

En ese momento, Denethor entra en la habitación de Faramir acompañado de su cuñado Imrahil, que vestía con túnica de color azul y pantalones negros, la túnica llevaba bordados el barco y el cisne, emblemas de Dol Amroth.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrino?.-

-Aquí tío.- Dice Boromir bromeando.

-Está tramando algo con Erch.- Contestó Elphir.

-Creo que le está contando cómo se cayó del caballo, no quiere que Bor lo oiga, porque si Bor se entera, en dos horas todo Gondor sabrá por qué Erchirion de Dol Amorth se cayó de un caballo.- Dijo Lothíriel.

-Estás en lo cierto mi bella hermana, Boromir, quizás te lo cuente, pero si te lo cuento, ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños.- contestó Erchirion entrando por la puerta de la terraza acompañado de Faramir.

-¿Qué tal sobrino?.- Dijo Imrahil, abrazando a su sobrino.

-Bien tío, muy bien, y muy bien acompañado como puedes comprobar.-

-En efecto lo veo, y según me ha contado tu padre, te vas reponiendo lentamente, me alegro, nos has dado un buen susto, sobretodo a tu hermana.-

-Lo sé, y creedme que lo siento, pero no me arrepiento.- Dice mirando a su padre.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de tirarle de las orejas a nuestro noble primo.- Dijo amenazadoramente Amrothos, mientras Boromir salió corriendo rumbo a la terraza.

-Eso será si lo pillas.- Contestó su padre Imrahil.

-Primo, vuelve aquí, ehhhhh, no corras.- Dijo Amrothos echando a correr detrás de su primo.

-Far, tu padre me ha estado comentando alguna idea que le has expuesto para proteger el territorio al sur de Pelargir, y los territorios lindantes con Umbar y Harad, me parece una idea realmente buena, de hecho yo mismo estuve pensándola seriamente hace relativamente poco, creo que Lebennin y Lossarnach deberían tomar mayor parte activa, pero sin descuidar sus propios territorios obviamente. Dol Amroth vigila constantemente Umbar, pero quizás podríamos extender nuestra zona de actuación y vigilar las Bocas del Anduin. Así mismo seguiríamos custodiando los puertos de Harlond. Apoyaré tus consejos en el próximo consejo general. Y ahora dime, ¿preparado para la fiesta?.-

-Padre, querrás decir si está preparado para la fiesta de después de la fiesta.-Corrigió Erchirion.

-¿Fiesta de después de la fiesta?.- Preguntó Boromir desconcertado.

-Sí, mi noble primo no quiere decir nada, pero seguramente te preparó alguna fiesta sorpresa, ya sabes la fiesta de después de la fiesta.-

-Ahhhh, esa fiesta.- Dijo a su vez Amrothos.

-Yo no os he dicho que le haya preparado a Boromir otra fiesta, sé que queréis una como la del año pasado, pero creedme, este año no iría a los calabozos a decir que sois Príncipes de Dol Amroth, hijos del Príncipe Imrahil, lo siento, pero este año no hay fiesta especial. Siento desilusionaros, sobretodo a vosotros dos, sé que os hacía mucha ilusión.- Dijo Faramir mirando a sus primos menores y a su hermano.

-Vale, vale, ahora todos fuera, mi noble primo debe descansar, seguramente mi tío Denethor y mi señor padre Imrahil tienen muchos asuntos que discutir, Elphir y Boromir también, y mis otros dos hermanos seguramente tienen que ir a perseguir a alguna noble dama, fuera, fuera.- Dijo Lothiriel.

-Y nosotros tenemos que irnos, sin embargo tú te quedas.- Replicó Amrothos.

-Tengo asuntos que tratar con Faramir, no son de tu incumbencia querido hermano.- Dijo Lothiriel.

-Thíri tiene razón, debemos dejar descansar a Faramir, el Mayoral aún no le ha dado de alta, y aún faltará bastante para eso, faltan algunas horas para la celebración, porqué no vamos a tomar el té, cuñado, Boromir y Elphir pueden acompañarnos, pues seguramente nuestra charla les interese.-

-Un momento, donde está Eve.- preguntó Faramir.

-Donde va a estar, acosando al Mayoral de las Casas de Curación.- contesta Elphir suspirando. –Y eso que hace tan solo dos semanas que nos hemos ido de Minas Tirith.- dice saliendo de la habitación de su primo junto al resto.

Denethor e Imrahil salen de la habitación de Faramir, y se encaminan hacia la sala del té, donde las sirvientas están poniendo varios manteles, detrás de ellos van conversando animadamente Boromir y Elphir, Amrothos y Erchirion se disculparon cortésmente, y desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos del palacio charlando entre ellos.

-Estos dos planean algo.- Dijo Erchirion convencido.

-A que te refieres.-

-Antes le pregunté a Faramir sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Boromir, y se mostró esquivo, y Thíri lleva varios meses un poco rara, carteándose frecuentemente con Faramir, y buscando desesperadamente un vestido para el cumpleaños de Boromir. Eve sabe algo, pero se hace la tonta cuando le preguntamos.-

-Erch, ahora que lo dices, Thíri tuvo mucha prisa por mandarnos salir de su habitación, ¿no será que entre nuestra hermana y nuestro primo hay un asunto más serio?.-

-¿Serio?, serio de que entre ellos exista una relación un poco más íntima, serio de que ¿podríamos emparentar con la familia regente más aún?, no lo creo, para Faramir, Thíri es una hermana. Es otra cosa. ¿Estas no son las habitaciones de Boromir?, y ¿no comparten todas las habitaciones de esta ala una única terraza?.- dijo Erchirion.

-Un momento, no estarás pensando en …-

-¿Espiarles?, quiero saber que traman, llevo un año esperando impacientemente este día como para que no haya alguna fiesta. Vamos, no creo que Bor vuelva en un rato.- Dice Erchirion arrastrando a su hermano dentro de la habitación de su primo.

-Ya está todo preparado, tendremos la sala del trono una vez acabe la celebración oficial, ya sabes, Feliz Cumpleaños Boromir, discusiones entre todos los grandes señores de Gondor, y después de que me den esa condecoración. Marlin y Ardeth los amigos de Boromir ya se han encargado de repartir las invitaciones, en las cuales iban detalladas las instrucciones, casi se les escapa hace un rato delante de mi padre, pero sólo comentaron algo de la celebración en una taberna, con un poco de suerte la cena comenzará a las 7 en punto, y para las 9 ya habrá terminado, tenemos posteriormente una hora para cambiarnos de ropa, y a las 11 calculo que podrá empezar la verdadera celebración.-

-Yo me encargaré de traer a Boromir aquí, con cualquier excusa, como que hay una araña gigante en mi habitación. Y se lo diremos.-

-Mi padre ya está al tanto de la celebración, Eve habló con él antes de volver hace dos semanas a Dol Amroth, no sabe de qué trata realmente, hemos tenido que pedirle permiso para poder usar la sala del trono, pero no dirá absolutamente nada. ¿Tienes los trajes preparados?.- Preguntó Faramir.

-Le he mandando a mi criada que los lleve para sus aposentos, ahora mandaré una orden para que los traiga, están todos separados y etiquetados por nombre, espero haber acertado con todo, de todos modos casi todos lleváis la misma talla, entonces si no os gusta siempre podréis cambiarlo.-

-Por cierto Thíri, el paquete que hay en el recibidor es lo que me pediste, espero que esté a tu gusto, me lo han traído esta mañana.- dijo Faramir, viendo a su prima ir a por el paquete.

Lothíriel se sienta en la cama, mirando para las enormes ventanas y la puerta abierta, y desenvuelve el paquete con cuidado, sacando de ella un objeto recubierto de plumas de vivos colores.

-Me encanta, está perfecta, y hace juego plenamente con el vestido que he mandado hacer.-

-El hombre de la tienda se mostró un poco contrariado cuando le dije lo que quería exactamente, pues nunca había oído hablar de esos animales, hasta he tenido que enseñarle un dibujo, las plumas que has enviado han sido de gran ayuda, pues en Minas Tirith no hay pavos reales, incluso creía que eran obra de los Valar, jamás había visto unas plumas tan enormes.-

-Ha sido una gran idea regalarle a Boromir un baile de Máscaras, seguramente está pensando que le llevaréis a alguna taberna a emborracharse.-

-¿Baile de Máscaras?. ¿En un baile de máscaras hay cerveza? ¿y vino?.-

-Roth no te muevas vas a hacer que nos caigamos los dos, cállate, o se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí. Un baile de máscaras, a quien se le ha ocurrido hacer un baile de esos, yo quiero una taberna y vino, mucho vino, y cerveza, y chicas que me sirvan.-

-Puede ser divertido, además, habrá cerveza, vino y chicas también.- le contestó Amrothos.

-Le daremos una oportunidad a ese baileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.- Dijo a la vez que se caían del bando donde estaban subidos.

-¿Has oído eso?.- Preguntó Lothíriel.

-Creo que sí, viene de la terraza, juraría que era la voz de …-

-Erchirion.- Dijo Lothíriel mirando a sus hermanos que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Deberías venir conmigo una temporada a Ithilien, así aprenderíais a espiar sin hacer ruido, y menos sin caeros de los bancos mientras escucháis conversaciones ajenas, decidme, ¿por dónde habéis entrado?.-

-Tu hermano no debería dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta. Él me obligó.- Dijo Amrothos señalando a su hermano.

-¿Qué es eso del Baile de Máscaras?.-

-Es la sorpresa que le tenemos preparada a Boromir, voy a ir de pavo real.- Dijo Lothíriel orgullosa.

-En realidad fue idea de Thíri, la de hacer un baile de máscaras por el cumpleaños de Boromir, la idea me pareció magnífica, después de los destrozos del pasado año, todas las tabernas de la ciudad han declarado el día de cierre, hemos tenido que improvisar, sobra decir que mi hermano no sabe nada de la fiesta, y que habrá de permanecer en absoluto secreto, confío en vuestra discreción.-

-Cuenta con nosotros, primo, dime querida hermana, ¿de qué voy a ir disfrazado?.-

-De caballo.- contestó Lothíriel.

-Jajajajaja, ¿del que le tiró?, o del que se cayó porque estaba borracho.- rió Amrothos.

-No te vas a reír hermano cuando sepas que tu irás disfrazado de rana.-

-Jajajajajaaaaa, eso es peor todavía que mi disfraz.- Rió Erchirion.

-Me gustan las ranas, las chicas me besarán y me quitaré la máscara para corresponderlas y verán a un hermoso y apuesto príncipe.- Contestó Amrothos.

-En eso Roth tiene razón.- Contestó Faramir

-Para Boromir tengo preparado un disfraz de Águila, y tú, mi querido primo irás de zorro.-

-Me gusta.- contestó Faramir

-Thíri, no me tendré que poner a saltar como las ranas ¿verdad?.-

-Eso lo dejo a tu elección hermano, si quieres puedes saltar todo lo que quieras, mandaré que dejen vuestros trajes de gala y vuestras máscaras en vuestras habitaciones, creo que nuestras doncellas están deshaciendo nuestro equipaje.-

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta antes de pasar, son dos doncellas con bandejas de pastas y té.

-Mi Señor Faramir, nos han ordenado traerles algo para merendar.-

-Gracias, Merid déjalo en la mesa de la terraza. Chicos, podéis sentaros, sentiros en vuestra casa.- Dijo Faramir a sus primos que ya tenían las manos casi metidas de lleno en las bandejas de las pastas.

Las criadas se retiran haciendo una reverencia ante su señor. Con cuidado Faramir se sienta en la mesa que está puesta en la terraza, donde sus primos ya están comiendo, cuando de repente salen a la terraza Boromir y Elphir, que miran con curiosidad a sus familiares.

-Despacio, que a este paso no dejaréis nada para nosotros.- Dijo Elphir al ver como su hermanos devoraban las pastas con avidez.

-¿Ya os habéis cansado de hablar de política?.- preguntó Erchirion.

-Ohhh, huelen a vino, y por la fuerza del aroma diría que es de la cosecha de hace 10 años, muy buena por cierto.- Contestó Amrothos.

-Creo que iré a la próxima reunión, padre lleva insistiendo mucho tiempo, dice que debo tomarme en serio mi privilegiado nacimiento e intervenir más en las decisiones de estado.-Dijo Erchirion convencido.

-¿Temes que tu padre no te deje beber el vino bueno?.- Preguntó Boromir.

-Primo, creo que deberías hablar con Drahil, hace unos 7 años se bebió uno de los toneles que nuestro abuelo conservaba de su padre.- contó Lothíriel.

-¿Cómo?, supongo que nuestro abuelo le habrá castigado severamente, guardaba un cariño especial a esa cosecha.-

-Creo que sólo le preguntó si sabía bien, Drahil dijo que si, y juntos se acabaron el tonel, recuerdo que aquella noche había una cena importante a la que asistía el Senescal de Gondor, que había ido de visita a Dol Amroth acompañado de Faramir, llegaba la hora de la cena y ni nuestro abuelo, ni nuestro primo aparecían por ningún sitio, Faramir fue a buscarles, y los encontró cantando y brindando en las bodegas, estaban completamente borrachos.- Contó Elphir.

-Ya lo recuerdo, por cierto aquel fue el mejor vino que he probado en mi vida, la que se enfadó fue nuestra tía Ivriniel, nuestro abuelo estaba orgulloso de su nieto, porque según decía es el único que sabe catar un buen vino sin destapar el barril. Por cierto, cuando volváis a Dol Amroth decidle que quiero mi daga de vuelta, me la robó la última vez que estuvo aquí, el pasado mes, a propósito, ¿por qué no han venido?.- dijo Faramir

-Se quedó al mando y nuestra tía se no se fía demasiado de él, dice que alguien tiene que vigilarle. La daga nueva que tiene ¿es tuya?, dijo que la había ganado jugando a las cartas, debí imaginar que la realidad era otra.- contó Amrothos, desatando las risas de los presentes.

-¿Cómo?. Far, ¿la daga que te regalo nuestro padre en tu último cumpleaños?, es una heredad de la casa de Hurin así que supongo que no está en manos erróneas y menos mal que Denethor siente simpatía por nuestro descarado primo, ha estado buscando la espada que nuestro abuelo Ecthelion regaló a nuestro tío Vorongil cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad porque dice que le corresponde a Drahil tenerla.- Contestó Boromir.

-¿Vas a seguir callada o te sientas de una vez?.- dice Faramir percatándose de que a sus espaldas hay una persona. –Imagino que todo bien ¿no?.-

-Perfectamente, he dado órdenes a tus criadas por cierto para que mañana preparen tus enseres, te vienes a finales de semana para Dol Amroth, ya he hablado con el mayoral y está de acuerdo.- dijo una mujer sentándose al lado de Faramir y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por preguntarme antes Evenmir.-

-Vamos querido hermano, ya lo sabes desde hace dos semanas.-

-Lo sé, le dije a padre que iría.- dice abrazando a su hermana.

-Hermanos, primos, faltan 2 horas para la cena, debemos de ir a prepararnos, y creo que debemos dejar que Faramir descanse un poco, no debemos olvidar que aún está convaleciente. Así pues, vámonos. Te vemos luego primo.- Dijo Lothíriel dándole un beso a su primo en la mejilla.

-Venga, todos fuera.- apremió Eve.

Lothíriel obliga a sus hermanos y a su primo a dejar la habitación de Faramir para que pudiera descansar un rato, se dirigen hacia el salón, donde estaban Denethor e Imrahil sentados debatiendo sobre los últimos movimientos de los hombres del sur en las fronteras, con una copa de vino en la mano. Evenmir se quedó con su hermano en la habitación para hablar durante un rato.

-Ohh, tenemos compañía, pasad y sentaos. Dime sobrina, como se comportan estos hermanos tuyos, te pregunto a ti, porque eres la única que no me has de mentir, y porque eres la más sincera de todos.-

-No tengo queja tío, alguna que otra vez tengo que reñirles, pero por norma general se comportan muy bien, casi siempre.-

-Erchirion, ya he oído tu aventura con el caballo, son bestias nobles, pero al fin y al cabo siguen siendo bestias, tu brazo curará, pero que me dices de tu orgullo.-

-Eso está muy tocado, demasiado tocado, prefiero no recordarlo, aunque será objeto de mofa en Dol Amroth durante mucho tiempo.-

-Hermano, ¿recuerdas quién se ha quedado en casa?.- Preguntó Amrothos.

-Primo, creo que deberías quedarte en la Ciudad Blanca una buena temporada. Drahil se encargará de que no se olvide en mucho tiempo.-

-La venganza se paga con venganza querido sobrino. ¿No fuiste tú el que extendió por toda la ciudad, que mi impaciente e inquieto sobrino Drahil se cayó por la borda de un barco?, sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa.- contestó Denethor.

-Muchas gracias mi señor, creo que debería estudiar la propuesta de mi noble primo Boromir.

-Hablando de propuestas mi señor, he de confiarte a mi hija Lothíriel una larga temporada, pues desea seguir su aprendizaje en el arte de la curación, y que mejor que seguir con su enseñanza en Las Casas de Curación.-

-Será bienvenida, le asignaré mañana por la mañana a su escolta, de entre los miembros de la guardia de la ciudadela. Querida sobrina, puedes escoger el cuarto que más te guste, da orden al ama de llaves de que te acondicione conforme a tu gusto.-

-Si mi Señor, y muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí, madre no desea que me quede sola en la casa del sexto nivel. Padre, creo que volverás a casa sólo con la compañía de Elphir, Eve y de Amrothos, porque veo a mi hermano dispuesto a quedarse una larga temporada. Y de Faramir creo.-

-Aunque sólo sea para velar por la seguridad de mi hermana.- Dijo Erchirion poniendo cara de pena.

-Por cierto Boromir, ¿qué tal se encuentra tu hermano?.-

-Está descansando, aunque quiera negarlo aún tardará en estar listo para volver a los bosques y se encuentra más débil de lo que quiere aparentar, al menos su hombro, ya sabes cómo es.-

-Mientras Evenmir consiga que se vaya al mar ella se ocupará de que obedezca al mayoral en todo lo que le recomiende, tenemos que lidiar a diario con mis 3 hermanos y con Drahil que es el peor de todos, estamos acostumbradas.-

-Por lo pronto ya nos echó de la habitación de Faramir, al menos a nosotros, porque a mi querida hermana nadie le ordena nada en este enorme palacio salvo su padre.- Respondió Boromir riéndose.

-Es cierto, aún está muy pálido, pero después de unas heridas como las suyas es lógico, tardará en recuperarse, debe tener paciencia.- Dijo Imrahil.

-Eso es lo que no tiene, este hijo mío es un cabezota, sólo desea volver a Ithilien, pero gracias a la recaída que tuvo por ese tirón muscular que le dio tardará aún más en volver, y ya le he dicho que no volverá hasta que esté completamente restablecido. Voy a asignarle trabajo administrativo cuando vuelva de Dol Amroth, intuyo que será él la persona que lleve las riendas de este Reino cuando Boromir sea el Senescal, después de todo mi primogénito sólo disfruta con la guerra, y cuando se le pone un papel delante de los ojos para firmarlo se escabulle rápidamente.-

-Por eso me llevo tan bien con Faramir padre, porque espero que algún día él cumpla con mi labor administrativa, he decidido que él lleve las riendas administrativas, mientras que yo llevaré las defensivas. Así tendré más tiempo libre.-

-Ohhh, veo que tus primos y tú tenéis los mismos genes, porque Elphir intenta eludir todo trabajo administrativo, y a su lado no tiene a nadie que quiera ayudarle, Erchirion está demasiado ocupado intentado conquistar a una de las damas de la alta sociedad, la hija de Dalmin uno de mis altos consejeros, pero la muchacha no le hace caso, Amrothos está demasiado ocupado con sus queridos barcos, sólo me queda mi querido sobrino Drahil, es el más parecido a tu hijo menor mi Señor, puede pasarse el día entero divirtiéndose, pero cuando tiene que hacer alguna labor de importancia la cumple a la perfección, pasó demasiadas horas en su infancia con mi añorado padre, Adrahil quiso compensar el fallecimiento de mi noble cuñado, tu hermano, Vorongil, en las contiendas contra Umbar hace 28 años consintiendo a su nieto, aunque no deja de ser un caradura, todavía ha de aclarar de donde consiguió una daga de tan fina elaboración, aunque tengo mis sospechas.-

-Cómo cuñado, ¿no lo sabes?, eres quizás el único de esta sala que no sabe como Drahil consiguió esa daga, heredad por cierto de la Casa de Húrin. Tu sobrino se la llevó la última vez que estuvo aquí, sin el permiso de su legítimo dueño, sólo le dejó una nota, en pago por los barriles de vino que envió hace 6 meses a Henneth Annûn. He de darle la espada que fue de su padre, la he mandando a restaurar, mi padre Ecthelion se la obsequió a mi hermano cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.-

-¿Lo sabías?.- Preguntó Boromir.

-Hijo mío tu padre será viejo, pero no es tonto. Tu hermano me lo contó. ¿Señores?, ¿Señorita?, creo que es hora de ir a prepararnos para las celebraciones de esta noche. Me retiro, les veré entonces.- Dijo Denethor yéndose.

Denethor se retira a sus aposentos, se sienta en su mesa y de un cajón saca un diario en donde anota todo lo acontecido durante el día, Boromir también se retira a sus habitaciones, así como sus primos y su prima, que antes va a decirle a una de las criadas que acondicione sus cosas en la habitación que está al lado de la de su primo menor, y ya está ocupando, aunque aún sus criadas no han colocado todo su equipaje, después acude a las habitaciones de sus hermanos para llevarles los trajes que se van a poner en el baile de máscaras, retirándose posteriormente a su habitación en donde Aldarith su criada personal ya le ha preparado un baño. Normalmente los parientes del Señor Denethor se alojan en una extensa casa situada en el sexto nivel, regalo de bodas del Senescal Ecthelion II a su heredero con motivo de su matrimonio con Finduilas de Dol Amroth, hermana del actual Príncipe, pero en esta ocasión han decidido alojarse en el gran palacio de mármol blanco. Boromir se retira también a sus habitaciones, y desde la terraza pasa a la habitación de su hermano, al cual encuentra plácidamente dormido, y no viendo ni rastro de su hermana, que ni siquiera le ha dado un abrazo, decide dejarle dormir otro rato, antes de despertarle a tiempo de prepararse para la cena, para la cual falta una hora y media.

-Faramir, despierta, tienes que vestirte.-

-No, 5 minutos más.- Contesta Faramir.

-No hay tiempo, falta media hora para la cena, debemos recibir a los invitados, no tardarán en empezar a llegar.- Contesta Evenmir, viendo como se abre la puerta de la habitación.

-Qué pasa, deberíais estar en la Sala del trono.- dice Boromir desde la puerta

-Vamos levántate.- Dice Evenmir, mientras su hermano se sienta en la cama torpemente.

-No tengo ganas de asistir a la cena, es más no tengo hambre, estoy demasiado cansado.- dice pasándose una mano por la cara.

-Lo que tienes es pereza, siempre haces igual cuando hay alguna de estas ceremonias, venga, levántate de la cama y vístete, ¿qué vas a poner?, porque seguramente no has sacado brillo a la coraza del traje de gala de Capitán de Gondor. O me equivoco.-

-No, no te equivocas hermana, pero … - Dice Faramir siendo interrumpido por su hermano.

-Faramir, no deberías de llevar una coraza, podría hacerte daño.-

-Lo sé, además nunca me he sentido cómodo con ella, había pensando en llevar la librea de la torre, pero creo que hoy estaría fuera de lugar, llevaré el traje de gala con el árbol blanco.- Dice levantándose de la cama y teniendo que apoyarse en su hermano porque aún está medio dormido.

-Hermano, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunta Boromir con preocupación

-Sí, es solo que estaba teniendo un agradable sueño hasta que mi querida hermana me despertó.- Dijo burlonamente.

-¿Salía yo?. Tal vez has soñado que mi querida hermana me daba un fuerte abrazo.-

-Tu querida hermana todavía te vio hace dos semanas.- contesta Evenmir a la vez que le da el abrazo requerido.

Faramir no contestó, simplemente le dedicó una mirada amenazadora, ante las sonoras risas de Boromir, Faramir se retiró al vestidor y empezó a vestirse para la ceremonia. Su traje consistía en un traje compuesto de unos pantalones de color negro, una camisa negra con bordados de celdillas en hilo de plata y una túnica también negra con el gran árbol de gondor y siete estrellas bordado en el pecho, acompañado de unas botas negras, el color negro es el color elección de Faramir para vestir en las ocasiones más solemnes, encima se puso una capa del mismo color en los bordes llevaba unos dibujos de hojas y flores bordados en hilo dorado y perlas, denotando su posición como miembro de la familia regente.

-Estoy listo.-

-Te has olvidado de la espada hermano.-

-La espada, lo había olvidado por completo, temo que la perdí cuando fui herido.- Dijo con sorpresa.

-Te equivocas hijo.- dice Denethor entrando en la habitación de su hijo menor. -Yo mismo la recogí, y la guarde, he mandado repararla, pues tenía varias muescas, y la he hecho limpiar por completo. De hecho, a eso he venido, a traer tu espada.- Dijo tendiéndole la espada a Faramir, que la deposita encima de la cama, siendo recogida por Boromir.

-Siempre me ha gustado esta espada, no es como la espada típica de Gondor, es sencilla, y hermosa, es ligera, pero a la vez es fuerte.-

-Esta espada te la regaló tu abuelo Adrahil cuando tuviste edad para empuñar una espada de verdad, perteneció a la casa de Dol Amroth, se remonta a muchas generaciones, los artesanos espaderos de la Ciudad del Mar son magníficos. Es hora de irse.-

Denethor y sus hijos salen de las viviendas del Palacio y se dirigen rumbo al salón del trono en donde tendrán lugar todas las ceremonias oficiales, Denethor se sienta en su trono y coge entre sus manos la vara blanca, símbolo de los Senescales de Gondor, a su derecha se coloca Boromir, mientras que a la izquierda hace lo propio Faramir, a la puerta se encuentra Húrin, el guardián de las llaves y voz del Reino, la persona que se encarga de transmitir al pueblo todos los edictos del Senescal.

-Húrin, abre las puertas.- Grita Denethor.

Húrin obedece la orden de su señor, fuera ya están todos los invitados esperando, dispuestos a entrar una vez anunciados, a la cabeza está el Príncipe de Dol Amroth y su familia.

Dando dos golpes en el suelo con un bastón, Húrin se dispone a comenzar con su labor.

-Bienvenidos a Palacio mis Señores, el Señor Senescal y sus hijos, señores y Príncipes de Gondor les esperan, a continuación diré sus nombres y comenzarán a entrar. Príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth, su esposa la Princesa Nírie,l y Familia, los Príncipes Elphir con su esposa Evenmir hija de Denethor II, Erchirion, Amrothos y la Princesa Lothíriel.-

Imrahil entra acompañado de su familia y se dirige hacia el trono donde está Denethor.

-Salve Denethor, hijo de Ecthelion, Señor y Senescal de Gondor.- Dijo Imrahil colocándose junto a Faramir, sus hijos se situaron unos pasos por detrás suyo.

-Forlong, Señor de Lossarnach, acompañado de su heredero Anborn, Teniente de los Montaraces de Ithilien.- Anunció Hurin.

-Salve Denethor, hijo de Ecthelion, Señor y Senescal de Gondor, ante vos se presenta Forlong Señor de de Lossarnach. Mi Señor Boromir, Mi Señor Faramir.- Dijo inclinando la cabeza ante los hijos de Denethor.

-Garomth Señor de Pelargir … Theindor, Señor de Lebbenin … - Continúo anunciando Húrin, Una hora más tarde todos los señores de Gondor ya se habían presentado ante el Senescal del Reino.

En ese momento, una vez se cerraron las puertas, ante todos los presentes, señores y damas de Gondor, el Senescal habló.

-Queridos amigos, mis compatriotas, mis parientes.- Dijo mirando a su cuñado. –Especial es la ocasión que hoy os trae ante mí, una vez más, para celebrar los festejos del cumpleaños de mi primogénito y heredero Boromir, que hoy cumple 35 años de edad [aplausos], aunque no los aparente. Pero también estamos todos aquí reunidos para hacer entrega de las condecoraciones que anualmente se conceden a aquellos soldados que han defendido con valentía su patria, y este año, mis queridos amigos, es especial, pues el consejo de Gondor ha dedicido conceder por primera vez en cientos de años, la más alta condecoración que pueda recibir un hombre de Gondor, la Insignia del Árbol Blanco, aquel que la recibe, pertenezca a la clase social que pertenezca, habrá de ser tratado de igual manera que se trata a un noble de Gondor, y ese trato deberá ser extendido a su familia directa. He decidido conceder a las fuerzas de Ithilien el reconocimiento que se merecen, ellos son la élite de nuestras fuerzas, y su labor será ampliamente reconocida, ellos permanecerán en la sombra, pues así lo han decidido, no buscan la gloria, sólo quieren proteger su país. Gracias a la labor de los Montaraces en los Bosques de Ithilien, nuestra tierra ha permanecido segura. Ancir, Teniente de los Montaraces de Ithilien, yo te asciendo a Capitán de los mismos, capitanearás la 1ª compañía y te concedo la orden de la Torre, por la valentía que has demostrado en la última batalla que se ha librado en Osgiliath, no sólo has puesto a salvo la vida de tu capitán, sino que has puesto a salvo la vida de tu Señor Senescal, y yo te doy las gracias. Anborn de Lossarnach, durante la ausencia de tu capitán y Señor, has llevado a cabo tu labor en Ithilien con diligencia, pasión y sabiduría, en recompensa al servicio prestado y a otros anteriores yo Denethor, Señor y Senescal de Gondor, asciendo a Anborn hijo de Forlong, Señor de Lossarnach al grado de Capitán, capitaneando la 2ª compañía. Y por último hago entrega de la Insignia del Árbol Blanco, al soldado que valientemente salvó la vida de su Señor, interponiéndose entre él y una espada enemiga, Yo Denethor, hijo de Ecthelion, Señor y Senescal de Gondor, entrego al Insignia del Árbol Blanco a Faramir, Hijo de Denethor, Capitán y Comandante de los Montaraces de Ithilien, 2º Capitán General de Gondor, Guardián de la Torre Blanca y Príncipe de Gondor, por haber salvado la vida de su señor, pero más aún, por haber salvado la vida de su padre. Gracias hijo.- Dijo Denethor abrazando estrechamente a su hijo.

-Salve Denethor, Salve nuestro Senescal.- Gritó el gentío al unísono.

-Yo Boromir, hijo y heredero de Denethor, impongo a mi hermano Faramir el collar del Árbol Blanco, siendo éste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que una persona pueda recibir, ¿le dejamos decir unas palabras?-

-¡Qué hable!.- Gritaron varias personas.

-Acepto de buen grado esta condecoración que mi padre y mi hermano me acaban de imponer, aunque no sé si soy merecedor de ella, soy un soldado, y como tal he de servir a mi país con pasión y entrega, y si es necesario dar mi vida por la de otro, un compañero, amigo o pariente, y eso he hecho, he dado casi mi vida por salvar la de un pariente, no la de mi Señor, he salvado a mi padre, no al Senescal del Reino, pero Denethor, además de ser mi padre es mi Señor, y por ello volvería a hacerlo todas las veces que fuera necesario. Mi acción pudo ser egoísta, pero he salvado a ambos, y estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho. Que el consejo de Gondor juzgue conveniente si soy digno de llevar dicha condecoración, o si no soy digno, mi mayor condecoración es haber salvado la vida de mi padre.- Dijo Faramir con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a su padre y a su hermano.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Faramir, al cabo de unos segundos, los consejeros del Reino dieron un paso al frente y empezaron a aplaudir a Faramir, dejando claro que era digno de la distinción que colgaba de su cuello, un collar compuesto por mayas planas unidas entre sí por pequeñas bisagras, entre ellas había un enorme zafiro, del extremo delantero colgaba un árbol blanco, en la parte trasera colgaba el emblema de los Senescales. Estaba fabricado de Mithril. _(Nota de la Autora: imaginar el Toisón de oro que el Rey de España lleva en las ocasiones más solemnes)._

-Y ahora, todos a festejar el cumpleaños de mi hermano, brindemos por él. Por Boromir.- dice Faramir levantando la copa.

Una vez acaba la entrega de condecoraciones, los invitados se sientan en la mesa, en los sitios asignados, en la cabecera de la misma está Denethor, flanqueado a cada lado por sus dos hijos, la cena transcurre con total normalidad, excepto por las discusiones entre algunos de los señores, siempre por temas triviales y sin trascendencia alguna, la cena poco a poco va tocando a su fin, una vez acaban de comer el la sopa de pescado, el pato, el cerdo curado y los postres, cada invitado entrega su regalo a Boromir, recibiendo desde dagas, hasta fundas para la espada, y objetos diversos y curiosos como unas bridas nuevas para su caballo, de su tío Imrahil y de sus primos recibe un hermoso juego de espadas cortas, de su hermano recibe una nueva capa de color negro bordada en oro, así como un arco largo guarnecido en oro y plata y un carcaj con un gran número de flechas, Para que aprendas a tirar con el arco largo, le dijo Faramir. De su padre recibió una caja de madera de lebethron, con adornos en plata, dentro había un conjunto de útiles de escritura realizados en plata, oro y piedras preciosas. Un día has de ocupar mi lugar y deberás firmar muchos papeles, te vendrá bien. Una vez concluida la entrega de regalos, los invitados de más edad pasan a la amplia sala de la torre blanca para charlar, y los jóvenes se quedan en el Merethron, donde en unos instantes comenzará el baile.

Lothíriel va hacia su primo Boromir, y con la disculpa de que tiene un problema con uno de sus baúles, logra llevarlo a su habitación, en donde Faramir y sus primos, junto con Marlin, Ardeth, Anborn, y el resto de sus amigos le esperan.

-¡ Sorpresa ¡!, gritaron todos al unísono.-

-Pero que es esto.- dice viendo aparecer a su prima con una máscara de pavo real.

-Esto querido primo, es la fiesta de después de la fiesta, y es nuestro regalo, un baile de máscaras, ahora si lo deseas, en tu habitación tienes todo lo necesario para vestirte. Vamos, deprisa.- Apremió Lothiriel a todo el mundo.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban disfrutando del baile en el Merethron, Lothíriel de Pavo Real, Erchirion de Caballo, Amrothos de rana, al parecer este disfraz estaba siendo todo un éxito, Elphir de Gaviota, Anborn había intercambiado su disfraz con Faramir y ahora era un zorro, Marlin iba de lagarto, Ardeth de pez, mientras que Faramir, iba de Lobo, Evenmir reservó para sí el disfraz de cisne. Denethor observaba la escena junto con Imrahil, y reía orgulloso de ver a sus dos hijos sonreír, sobretodo a Faramir que tenía una amplia sonrisa, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le veía feliz, Boromir sorprendiendo a todo el mundo había sacado a Niemloth a bailar, la cual le confesó que había mentido al decir su edad, y que tenía 25 años, al parecer le daba vergüenza de estar soltera con esa edad, era una hermosa joven, considerada la dama más bella de toda la ciudad. Faramir reparando en la presencia de su padre se acerca a él, pero antes de lograr su objetivo, Boromir que deja momentáneamente a Niemloth , se dirige a su hermano, a sus primos y amigos.

-Chicos, este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás, bueno uno de ellos, los otros sólo los puedo compartir con mi hermano.- Dijo, volviendo junto a Niemloth, mientras Faramir iba hacia donde estaba su padre.

-¿Ves padre?, te dije que Boromir se casaría algún día, creo que estamos viendo el comienzo de una bonita relación.-

-Lo sé hijo.- Dijo Denethor con una amplia sonrisa, viendo como Faramir se alejaba. –Faramir.- dijo Denethor en voz alta.

-¿Sí? ¿padre?.-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo dándole un cálido abrazo a su hijo menor.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer este relato, tengo más escritos pero esos no creo que llegue a publicarlos, tendría que pensármelo muy en serio. Faramir es mi personaje favorito y me escribir historias en las que aparece junto a su familia de Dol Amroth, me atrae ese punto de darles una vida privada a parte de las batallas y demás.


End file.
